Omnia Vincit Amor
by SamaraXX
Summary: UA. Slash HP/LV. MiniFic de 5 parties. Harry, jeune mangemort, se meurt d'amour pour son Maître qui du haut de son trône n'a jamais daigné poser les yeux sur son jeune servant, cependant l'Amour triomphe de tout même du mépris.
1. Partie I

* * *

**OMNIA VINCIT AMOR**

_L'Amour triomphe de tout_

* * *

**Partie 1 :** Pose tes yeux sur moi, juste une fois… 

Les yeux vert remplis d'une adoration échevelée et de larmes contenues se levèrent lentement vers la silhouette tout de noir vêtue qui dominait la foule. Il entendait son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine, la voix de l'homme résonnait à ses oreilles sourdement comme s'il avait la tête sous l'eau. Il n'était qu'un point noir parmi un million de personnes, il le savait, mais il savait que personne ne possédait la foi qu'il avait en lui.

Son visage pâle éclairé par les drapeaux enflammés des perdants, était comme figé dans la confusion. Une tristesse déchirante creusait ses traits bien qu'une intense joie animait son cœur. Il sentait les crépitements de la foule, tous ces doigts qui craquaient d'anticipation, toutes ces millions de têtes qui réfléchissaient à vive allure et ces yeux identiques aux siens qui admiraient en silence leur maître. Pourtant, il savait qu'il était le seul à le percevoir comme il l'était. Il aimait poser ses yeux sur sa silhouette longiligne si grande et imposante qu'on pouvait la confondre avec celle de Dieu, ses yeux teintés de la couleur infernale, et son port altier victorieux et si gracieux qu'il faisait trembler tout le monde.

Pas une seule fois, ses yeux de sang ne se posèrent sur lui. Après tout, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un serviteur, il n'était pas digne d'intérêt et il le savait. Lorsque le chant de la victoire fut entonné par la foule en délire, Harry laissa couler ses larmes sans retenue. Il se releva lentement à l'instar de la totalité de la foule et acclama avec vénération Lord Voldemort, leur sauveur et maître à tous.

۞

Un vent frais parcourut son corps, et Harry réprima un frisson. Allongé sur un des bancs de pierre qui parsemaient le Parc de l'Immortalité, Harry contemplait le ciel étoilé tout en fumant une cigarette. Il essayait de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa vie – ou du moins dans sa tête. Les sentiments qui l'étreignaient à la pensée de son maître lui paraissaient insoutenables. C'était une réelle souffrance que d'entendre son nom, de le voir, de devoir s'agenouiller à ses pieds sans qu'_il_ ne daigne poser les yeux sur lui.

Harry soupira. Il se souvenait de ses premiers moments qu'il avait passé dans le Château de Serpentard, il se rappelait avec précision la frénésie et l'hystérie qui s'étaient saisis de lui lorsqu'il avait su qu'il avait réussi son admission. Il était enfin devenu un mangemort. Il faisait parti des plus valeureux guerriers du Seigneur Voldemort. Depuis sa tendre enfance, il avait rêvé de ce moment chéri, il avait appris sorts et techniques de combat pendant seize ans avant de pouvoir passer le difficile test de Lord Voldemort.

Tous ceux qui avaient survécu rentraient dans l'armée de Voldemort et ceux qui n'y étaient pas admis étaient forcément morts. Harry se souvenait très bien de la peur de ses amis lorsqu'il était parti passer son test, ils savaient qu'ils le reverrait soit victorieux soit mort… Harry le savait également mais pour lui, rien n'avait plus d'importance que de servir Lord Voldemort et ainsi de suivre le digne chemin de son père. Bien-sûr, il n'avait pas du tout prévu qu'il tomberait amoureux de son maître.

Harry tira une bouffée de cigarette distraitement tout en remarquant que dans deux mois, ça ferait cinq ans qu'il était à son service. Il pensa que cela avait passé très vite mais il pensa aussi à tout ce qu'il avait vécu, les batailles ensanglantées avec victoire ou défaite à la clé, les tortures infligées par les mangemorts supérieurs, la déception de ne jamais réussir à épater son maître et la jalousie de ne pas être l'un de ses mangemorts privilégiés qui pouvaient discuter, batailler et même dîner avec lui ! Le regret de ne plus voir ses amis aussi souvent qu'il le voudrait depuis qu'il habitait au Château de Serpentard, il aimait bien penser qu'il dormait dans la même demeure que son maître… Néanmoins, Ginny, Hermione et Sirius lui manquaient. Il avait d'autres amis, Ron, Draco, Théodore, Seamus, Blaise et quelques autres mais ils étaient tous des hommes au cœur dur qui ne rêvaient que de batailles, de sang et de femmes. Parfois, la tendresse féminine lui manquait, parfois juste la tendresse tout court. Malheureusement, il connaissait sa défaillance. Il était homosexuel, et dans les rangs de Lord Voldemort il n'y en avait pas beaucoup. Cela ne le dérangeait pas car il partageait sa différence avec son maître et cela le réjouissait. Lord Voldemort était homosexuel également, ses amants toujours plus nombreux étaient tous des jeunes hommes – jamais ses mangemorts. Harry n'était pas dupe, il savait que Lord Voldemort avait dû avoir des relations sexuelles avec quelques-uns de ses mangemorts supérieurs, il pensait notamment à Severus Snape. Il haïssait plus que tout cet homme. Il était cruel, vil, et aussi sans-pitié que Lucifer lui-même. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le jalouser, il enviait sa beauté ténébreuse, ses pouvoirs et sa place de favori.

Harry, lui, n'était qu'un simple mangemort qui risquait sa vie batailles après batailles pour lui, pour son royaume, pour sa grandeur, pour la mémoire de son père aussi. Mais chaque bataille le fatiguait. Parfois, il se demandait comment il avait fait pour réussir à rentrer dans les rangs des mangemorts, lorsqu'il regardait Ron ou Draco, il avait vraiment l'impression de faire pâle figure à côté d'eux. Ils étaient tous deux robustes et puissants, leur force était reconnue et Draco était même en passe de devenir un mangemort de premier ordre notamment grâce à l'influence de son père, Lucius Malfoy.

La force d'Harry résidait dans son agilité et sa ruse. Il était très courageux, toujours vaillant au combat, sa petite taille lui permettait de passer partout et de jeter des sorts à la dérobée sans qu'aucun ne s'en aperçoive. Il était précis et efficace. Ses parents avaient été de grands sorciers reconnus de Voldemort mais le fils qu'ils avaient procréé avait très vite été oublié. Personne ne voulait savoir si Harry Potter avait les mêmes capacités que ses parents… Peut-être étaient-ils moins connus que les Lestrange ou les Malfoy. Harry se sentait frustré de cette mise à l'écart, il voulait faire ses preuves, il voulait tellement que Lord Voldemort pose un jour les yeux sur lui et découvre avec stupeur qu'il était doué, puissant, intelligent. Mais Harry doutait de lui-même, il n'avait aucune autorité au sein des mangemorts et à chaque bataille il faisait parti des premiers à être envoyé sur le terrain. Heureusement, Ron, Draco et Blaise se préoccupaient beaucoup de lui et veillaient à ce que les autres mangemorts ne l'embêtent pas trop. Théodore Nott avait le même problème qu'Harry, ils étaient tous les deux chétifs, petits, à l'apparence fragile et délicate. Les mangemorts les surnommaient les "fillettes", bien qu'ils reconnaissaient leur utilité au combat et la puissance de leurs sorts.

A cause de ce traitement de faveur, Théodore et Harry s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Ils étaient les petits protégés de Ron, Draco et Blaise. Et quand ceux-ci disparaissaient Dean et Seamus prenaient la relève. Néanmoins, Harry se plaignait jamais car il y avait bien un mangemort qui en pâtissait bien plus que lui : Neville Londubat. Celui-ci avait réussi à devenir un mangemort par un heureux hasard que ni Neville ni Harry ne comprenaient. Poussé par sa grand-mère, il s'était engagé, la peur au ventre, totalement certain qu'il n'en reviendrait jamais. Mais il avait réussi et les mangemorts supérieurs avaient tatoué son bras droit d'un joli serpent, l'emblème de Lord Voldemort. Mais Neville aurait sûrement préféré mourir que d'endurer jours après jours les railleries et tortures des mangemorts supérieurs. Il était un piètre guerrier et ses erreurs parfois monumentales lui faisaient subir mille tourments au grand damne d'Harry et de ses amis. Mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire, se rebeller contre les mangemorts supérieurs les amèneraient tout droit à la Salle du Trône et là, ils devraient endurer la colère de Lord Voldemort. Harry ne voulait surtout pas déclencher la colère de son maître, il se souvenait parfaitement de la façon dont Lord Voldemort avait tué Zacharias Smith après qu'il eût mené une bataille pitoyable. Le jeune homme ne s'était jamais relevé de sa mare de sang et Lord Voldemort s'était contenté d'un sourire froid. Le jour-là, Harry eut la chair de poule et craint intensément son maître mais cela ne l'empêcha pas du tout d'éprouver ces si forts sentiments à son égard – parfois il ne se comprenait pas. Tout le monde savait pourtant que Lord Voldemort était certes intelligent et très puissant mais tout de même un peu fou. Personne ne pouvait le nier.

Harry poussa un geignement de douleur lorsqu'il sentit la raideur de son dos, les bancs glacials du parc n'étaient pas très confortables. Mais c'était un endroit tellement magnifique ! Le Parc de l'Immortalité entourait le Château de Serpentard et comportait des statues incroyables et une architecture florale défiant celle du château de Versailles. Harry aimait s'y rendre la nuit, une fois que tous les mangemorts étaient assoupis et que le château était calme. Il sortait alors muni d'un paquet de cigarettes et s'installait sur le banc accolé contre le socle d'une immense statue. Elle représentait un ange noir de toute beauté, les anges étaient censés êtres asexués mais le sculpteur avait préféré en faire un mâle et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler le corps de l'ange à chaque fois qu'il venait. Il ne savait pas qui avait sculpté ce magnifique ange mais s'il pouvait un jour le rencontrer, il irait baiser ses pieds avec adoration parce que la statue était l'incarnation même de la beauté.

Il était apaisé lorsqu'il venait à cet endroit, la nuit était belle et le printemps à peine commencé faisait germer les plus belles fleurs à tous les coins du parc. Mais la nuit était fraîche et Harry se releva lentement non sans une grimace de douleur. Son dos craqua puis il alla mieux, il récupéra son paquet de cigarettes qui avait glissé sous le banc de pierre et marcha vers le château, écartant les protections magiques les unes après les autres sans les enlever pour autant.

Il rentra dans le château qui était plus glacial que l'extérieur puis rejoignit sa chambre au deuxième étage, il se glissa dans les draps de son lit à baldaquin aux tentures blanches vaporeuses et s'endormit d'un coup avec un petit soupir désespéré.

۞

Son épée empoisonnée s'enfonça avec facilité dans le ventre de son ennemi, ses yeux s'ouvrirent sous le choc puis il tomba raide mort à ses pieds. Harry retira brusquement son épée et la rangea dans son fourreau, muni de sa baguette il s'occupa alors des sorciers qui l'encerclaient dangereusement. La voix slave de ses ennemis lui parvenaient aux oreilles mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient, il lança plusieurs sorts de désarmement et quelques sortilèges de la mort mais il ne put se couvrir totalement, son bouclier se brisa et une longue gerbe de sang fusa de sa poitrine. Harry s'écroula à terre, il vit brièvement Ron décapiter les sorciers roumains avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse.

Il voyagea longuement entre la vie et la mort, l'esprit inondé de pensées étranges et incompréhensibles puis ce fut le trou noir.

۞

"Il se réveille" dit doucement une voix près de sa tête "Ouvre les yeux, petit garnement !"

Harry gémit et papillonna doucement des yeux. Il aperçut derrière un épais brouillard la tête blonde et inquiétée de Draco Malfoy, un roux hirsute arriva peu après, puis Théodore, Blaise, Dean, Seamus et Neville en retrait, vinrent encercler son lit. Harry les regarda tour à tour, complètement perdu.

"Où est-ce que je suis ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

"On est en Roumanie, Harry, tu te rappelles ? Mission Faucon, on devait raser un village… Tu l'as échappé belle, on a vraiment cru que ce connard avait réussi à te tuer, mais ce n'était qu'une égratignure, t'as même pas de cicatrices !" s'exclama Draco Malfoy avec un grand sourire.

"Ha" répondit Harry d'une voix morne.

Théodore passa une main dans ses cheveux.

"Ça va aller, Harry ? T'as encore mal ?"

"Non, non, je ne ressens rien, tout va bien" répondit-t-il.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, on va bientôt rentrer en Angleterre" l'informa Théodore.

"La mission s'est bien passée ?" demanda Harry en se tournant automatiquement vers Draco.

Celui-ci acquiesça.

"Plus que bien passée, Harry" intervint Blaise "Le Maître veut que nous rentrions rapidement parce qu'il a décidé de promouvoir Ron, Draco et moi au rang de premier ordre !"

Harry reçut un choc en entendant cela, il fit néanmoins semblant d'être heureux pour eux. Il félicita Ron, Draco et Blaise avec un léger sourire.

"Vous devriez être promu, comme nous, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'appelle que nous, il devrait vous féliciter aussi… Après tout, la mission s'est bien déroulée grâce à nous tous !" s'exclama Ron.

Théodore eut une exclamation amère :

"Tout le monde nous traite de fillettes, Harry, Neville et moi ! Que ferait Voldemort de mecs comme nous ? Quant à Seamus et Dean, ils sont trop nouveaux pour passer en premier ordre… Ne vous inquiétez pas les mecs" fit Théodore à l'intention de Seamus et Dean "Un jour vous aurez aussi le privilège d'être promu, nous on sera pour toujours de simples mangemorts qui récureront vos bottes quand vous le demanderez !"

"Tu racontes n'importe quoi, Théo !" s'insurgea Ron "On ne vous demandera jamais de récurer nos bottes, c'est écœurant, vous serez toujours nos amis !"

"Ron a raison" fit Draco d'une voix ferme "Et puis le Maître se rendra compte un jour de l'énorme pouvoir que vous avez tous les trois, vous avez des pouvoirs que nous n'avons pas mais qui sont moins visibles au combat… Un jour vous serez aussi en premier ordre, j'en suis sûr."

"En attendant, on va devoir combattre séparément ou c'est vous qui nous donnerez des directives" soupira Harry "On s'y fera, je pense, j'espère juste que les autres mangemort vont nous lâcher même si vous n'êtes plus là…"

"Si quelqu'un t'embête Harry, dis-le moi tout de suite… Mon père s'en chargera personnellement, je te le promets !"

Harry acquiesça distraitement avec un sourire désabusé.

'C'est ce qu'on verra !' pensa-t-il, tristement.

۞

Il avait toujours un peu mal en marchant ou en se baissant parce que la blessure avait été malgré tout profonde, mais il n'avait plus aucune trace et cela le soulageait. Ils rentrèrent en Angleterre le lendemain grâce à un portoloin. Une fois arrivés au château, Blaise, Draco et Ron partirent avec un grand sourire vers la Salle du Trône, ils allaient devenir des mangemorts de premier ordre. Avec un peu de chance, un jour, ils pourraient devenir des mangemort supérieurs et alors ils pourraient partager un peu du temps de Lord Voldemort. Harry les jalousait. Il ne serait jamais rien aux yeux de Lord Voldemort ! Rien qu'un mangemort tatoué par les supérieurs, rien qu'un nom dans ses registres, rien qu'un bout de viande capable de se battre… S'il venait à mourir, le remarquerait-on ? Oh oui, les mangemorts de second ordre auraient une 'fillette' en moins à enquiquiner mais cela remonterait-il aux oreilles de Lord Voldemort ? Peut-être oui, une information rapide sans importance entre deux coupes de champagne : "Il y a eu une perte chez les mangemorts de second ordre" ou peut-être "Vingt-cinq mangemorts de second ordre sont morts, Monseigneur". Rien qu'une unité dans un chiffre ! Même pas de nom… Rien. Et la gloire de son père, alors ? N'était-il pas selon les propres dires de ce dernier, un sorcier digne d'intérêt ? Sa plus grand fierté ? Sa gloire ? Un petit génie ?

N'était-il qu'une machine à tuer ?

۞

Draco remonta théâtralement la manche de sa robe, Harry se pencha en avant et contempla avec jalousie la tête de mort que Lord Voldemort lui-même avait rajouté au serpent que l'un des supérieurs avait un jour tatoué. Il était dorénavant un sorcier de premier ordre, c'était irrémédiable et signé de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. Blaise et Ron firent de même, leur tatouage était encore un peu rouge mais il était magnifique.

Harry jeta un œil à son pauvre serpent avec dépit. Il n'était rien, rien, rien, rien, _rien_.

Il prétexta une douleur à la poitrine et se dirigea vers sa chambre du deuxième étage. Il était déprimé et découragé. Il ne voulait pas se battre toute sa vie pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait même pas ! Il l'aimait à en crever, c'était si intense qu'il en rêvait toutes les nuits, qu'il essayait par tous les moyens de l'observer dans le château, lorsqu'il était seul.

Harry avait tellement besoin de lui, il avait tellement envie qu'il le prenne dans ses bras. Oh, il savait que cela était impossible, que c'était une image insolite qu'Harry ne verrait jamais parce que Lord Voldemort n'enlaçait _personne. _Mais il avait tellement besoin de tendresse depuis que son père était mort dans les rangs de son Maître, il n'avait plus jamais eu quelqu'un pour lui. Il n'avait jamais aimé de femmes, adolescent il avait pourtant essayé mais il lui fut impossible de coucher avec elle et celle-ci finit par le quitter. Il avait pourtant essayé avec Ginny Weasley mais elle l'avait elle-même informé qu'il était homosexuel. Il avait alors compris… Mais aucun homme ne le plut jusqu'à ce qu'il pose les yeux sur son maître, cet homme au charme si fou, à la beauté si sulfureuse qu'elle faisait saliver la plupart de ses servantes et cet ingrat de Severus Snape. Il savait qu'il était gourmand, et c'était un euphémisme ! Il savait qu'il n'avait même pas le droit de caresser ne serait-ce que l'espoir de voir un jour Voldemort se pencher vers lui pour lui voler un baiser. Au pire, Harry pourrait sauter sur lui, l'embrasser voracement et se faire tuer la seconde d'après par l'agressé mais pas le contraire. Non, non, Harry ne devait pas y croire… Il ne devait pas !

Mais l'appel fut trop fort, c'était un vendredi, pas de batailles, il savait où il était. Il n'alla pas se coucher mais monta directement au cinquième étage, puis il parcourut de nombreux couloirs glacials avant d'arriver à l'aile strictement interdite aux mangemorts comme lui, de second ordre. S'il se faisait prendre, il risquait la pendaison. Peu importe, il avait trop besoin de lui.

Avec un grand soulagement, il entendit résonner les notes graves et prenantes du piano à queue noir de Lord Voldemort. Un des exutoires du Lord Noir, hors la torture et la bataille était le piano. Harry ne savait pas y jouer mais il adorait ça. Il rentra dans une pièce sombre qui servait officiellement de chambre d'amis, mais depuis cinq ans qu'Harry la visitait presque chaque vendredi, il n'y avait jamais eu personne. La poussière s'était toujours amassée sur le lit et la commode et malgré les gens qui venaient dormir au château, jamais Lord Voldemort n'avait accepté qu'on y dorme. Harry en était plutôt ravi, il s'allongea au sol et contempla par un trou creusé là par un heureux hasard la pièce adjacente. Il put alors observer de tout son saoul son amour qui jouait au piano, Lord Voldemort ne pouvait pas le voir à moins qu'il tourne ses yeux vers ce point précis et qu'il discerne dans l'obscurité de la pièce voisine deux orbes émeraudes.

Harry sourit et écouta avec plaisir toutes ces notes qui s'échappaient de l'instrument, c'était sombre, dur, fataliste… Les notes étaient comme un abysse dans lequel il plongeait avec extase. Les longs doigts fins du Seigneur des Ténèbres parcouraient le piano rapidement, avec grâce, et Harry était obnubilé par eux. Il aimait beaucoup les mains de Lord Voldemort, celles qui manipulaient sa baguette, celles qui jouaient au piano, celles qui accompagnaient ses paroles, celles qu'il posait sur certains jeunes hommes chanceux. Mais il aimait encore plus ses yeux, ces deux fenêtres sur l'enfer, rouge comme le sang et en même temps sombre comme la nuit. C'était fascinant de regarder ses yeux, aussi captivant qu'un livre bien qu'on y lisait presque rien… Mais on devait tout deviner et c'était encore mieux, les petites étoiles qui y brillaient malgré le froid mordant et intense qui y régnait. C'était impressionnant. Magnifique.

Il avait un visage superbe, divinement dessiné. Ses traits étaient fins mais marqués. Il avait des cheveux noirs qu'il coupait ou laissait pousser selon les saisons, en ce mois de printemps, ses cheveux étaient assez longs et constamment attachés par un ruban noir. Ils paraissaient doux, fins. Harry rêvait d'y glisser sa main.

Soudain, les yeux carmins du Lord Noir se levèrent vers la porte du petit salon dans lequel il jouait. Il cessa immédiatement de jouer, ce qui provoqua une grande déception dans le cœur d'Harry. Un jeune homme rentra alors dans la pièce, Lord Voldemort darda sur lui un regard froid.

"Bonsoir, Maître…" prononça le jeune homme qu'Harry ne pouvait pas encore voir. Il remarqua cependant le regard à la fois ravi et agacé du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Tu sauras à l'avenir que je déteste qu'on m'interrompe lorsque je joue du piano" lança-t-il d'une voix dure, "approche"

Harry entendit des pas dans la pièce.

"Je suis désolé, je ne le ferai plus" promit le jeune homme.

Lord Voldemort eut un rictus moqueur. Le jeune homme contourna le piano et s'adossa contre celui-ci à seulement quelques centimètres du Lord Noir. Harry suffoqua et faillit échapper un juron. Il écarquilla des yeux tandis qu'il contemplait avec horreur Théo qui regardait d'un œil gourmand son maître.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres allongea un bras et écarta les pans de la robe de Théodore. Il glissa une main contre sa hanche et sourit avec perversité.

"Agenouille-toi" ordonna-t-il.

Théo eut un léger sourire et s'agenouilla devant le petit banc de piano sur lequel était assis Lord Voldemort. La respiration d'Harry se précipita tandis que le goût de la bile envahissait sa bouche, il se força pourtant à regarder l'horreur devant lui. Lord Voldemort écarta les jambes et laissa le jeune homme entreprendre ce qu'il devait faire. Avec de gestes tremblants, il écarta les pans de la robe et dégagea le sexe du pantalon et du boxer du Lord Noir. Sans préambule, il le suça avec avidité et une expérience que même à dix mètres Harry pouvait voir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres accéléra la cadence en enfonçant la gorge de Théo plus loin sur sa verge tandis qu'il le regardait avec un sadisme éclatant de cruauté. Il gémit doucement sans trop de bruits juste suffisamment pour faire embraser le corps d'Harry… Il s'en voulait car c'était son ami qui suçait celui qu'il aimait, mais il était plus qu'excité et cela même si un torrent dévalait ses joues.

Le jeune Théo remonta sur les genoux du Lord Noir et s'enfonça sur sa verge brusquement, la nuque ramenée en arrière, il cria de plaisir et de douleur mêlés. Lord Voldemort l'accompagna dans ses mouvements tandis que Théo ondulait sur lui sur un rythme endiablé…

'Il ressemble à une pute, une parfaite pute' pensa Harry avec dégoût.

Les larmes continuaient de couler, alors qu'il regardait ce spectacle horrible, incompréhensible.

"Maître… Maître…" chuchotait Théo, complètement dans l'extase.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne répondait pas. Ils finirent par jouir au bout d'interminables minutes. Sanglotant, Harry essayait de ne pas fait trop de bruits. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était si beau, si horrible, si cruel… Il pensait pourtant qu'il ne couchait pas avec ses mangemorts.

"Maître" murmura Théo alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était levé et avait nettoyé la semence de Théo qui avait giclée sur ses vêtements.

Lord Voldemort lui lança un regard froid et incisif.

"Faîtes moi mangemort de premier ordre, s'il vous plaît…" murmura-t-il avant de se coller à lui amoureusement.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se détacha de lui avec facilité, il lui lança un regard méprisant puis il eut un éclat de rire froid et amusé.

"Si tu tenais à ce que je te fasse une faveur en couchant avec moi, tu te trompes lourdement !" s'exclama le Lord Noir "Vois-tu, je ne pense pas te devoir quoi que ce soit, après tout, c'est toi qui a demandé tout cela moi je ne m'étais, personnellement, jamais intéressé à toi. Alors que les choses soient claires, Monsieur Nott, les mangemorts de premier ordre sont tous de valeureux guerriers qui méritent leur promotion… Or, tu n'es qu'un mangemort inexpérimenté, enfin sur ce point-là en tout cas… Bats-toi, et progresse et peut-être que dans dix, quinze ou plus tu pourras devenir un mangemort de premier ordre… En attendant retourne à tes quartiers et je te conseille d'être très obéissant ces prochaines semaines car une seule défaillance de ta part et j'ordonnerai ton exécution. Je déteste ce genre de méthodes surtout quand on est un mauvais coup comme toi."

Théo déglutit difficilement et vit, éperdu, le regard intransigeant de son maître.

"Va-t-en" ordonna-t-il froidement.

Théo déguerpit au pas de course. Harry se releva difficilement et s'en alla de la pièce, les yeux rougis de peine. Il se hâta de retourner à sa chambre mais il rencontra quelqu'un de plein fouet. Harry paniqua, il ne devait pas être là ! Ses yeux embués laissèrent échapper ses larmes et il put distinguer la grande silhouette longiligne de son maître qui le regardait avec surprise. Harry agrandit ses yeux et se traita mentalement d'idiot, pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé que le Lord Noir sortirait aussi de son petit salon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était débile, triste comme il était il n'avait pensé à rien d'autre que son lit et son oreiller attendant déjà de se remplir des larmes versées par le jeune homme. Au lieu de ça, Harry se releva en tremblant et regarda son Maître avec une peur et un plaisir bien visibles au cœur de ses yeux émeraude.

"Maî… Maître ?" bredouilla Harry "Je suis désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu, je…"

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres saisit brusquement le bras droit du jeune garçon et leva sa manche brusquement, il contempla son tatouage avec ennui.

"Tu ne devrais pas être là" dit-il calmement avant de relâcher son bras.

Alarmé par le ton calme de son maître, Harry paniqua.

"Je sais, je… Je suis désolé !" s'exclama-t-il apeuré alors que les yeux du Lord Noir s'assombrissaient.

"Qui es-tu ?"

"Harry Potter, Maître" répondit rapidement Harry.

"Potter ? Tu es apparenté à James Potter ?" demanda le Lord Noir.

"Je… Oui, je suis son fils"

"Je vois. Je t'aurais cru bien plus robuste pour être le fils de James Potter" fit-il "Quel âge as-tu ?"

"23 ans, Maître" répondit Harry alors que les battement de son cœur s'amoindrissaient.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres acquiesça, les yeux dans le vague.

"J'ai eu quelques échos de toi, il paraîtrait que tu n'es pas obéissant, ni très doué au combat… Cela a beaucoup étonné quelques-uns des supérieurs étant donné que tu es le fils de James, moi-même j'aurais pensé que tu aurais très vite monté en grades"

Harry baissa les yeux avec honte et colère. Il était bon au combat ! Bien-sûr, il n'était pas un barbare qui tuait d'une main trois hommes et de l'autre cinq, et qui en même temps écrasait de ses pieds le crâne d'un sorcier. Non, c'était vrai il était moins fort mais pas moins puissant.

Un frisson parcourut tout son être lorsqu'il sentit la main de Lord Voldemort venir relever son menton. Il contempla ses yeux rougis.

"En revanche, tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère… Les mêmes yeux" murmura-t-il avec un imperceptible sourire. Il bougea son pouce de quelques millimètres et Harry frissonna de plus belle. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Lord Noir.

"Je n'ai pas le cœur à châtier le fils de James, ce soir… Retourne vite à tes quartiers, et va te coucher… Ce n'est pas en fouinant partout dans le château que tu monteras les échelons."

Il y eut un moment de silence.

"Merci" minauda Harry.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne dégagea pas sa main immédiatement, il regarda son mangemort un petit moment puis le lâcha.

"Bonne nuit, Harry"

"Bonne nuit, Maître" répondit Harry avant de redescendre jusqu'au deuxième étage.

Son oreiller l'accueillit avec bonheur et ne reçut aucune larme, malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, Harry était heureux. Lord Voldemort lui avait parlé ! Son cœur ne s'en remettait pas, d'ailleurs lui-même ne s'en remettait pas.

۞

Harry regarda d'un air dégoûté son soi-disant ami prendre place à côté de lui. Harry détourna ses yeux dès que ceux de Théo cherchèrent les siens, il se concentra sur Draco avec lequel il jouait aux cartes explosives.

Théo avait l'air de bouder, il commanda une bièraubeure au barman du Café des Mangemorts. C'était un endroit non-payant à la disponibilité de tous les mangemorts, c'était un lieu de détente, normalement. Mais il était plus souvent le lieu des règlements de compte, des cuites et des rencontres. Harry n'y allait que très rarement car les mangemorts de second ordre aimaient encore plus l'embêter lorsqu'ils étaient saouls. Heureusement, cette fois-ci ce fut Théo qui prit.

"Hé ma belle petite fillette brune !" l'interpella Vincent Crabbe d'un ton rocailleux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Vincent ?" fit Théo d'une voix si innocente que cela écœura Harry.

Comment avait-il pu se laisser berner par ce comédien ? Ce menteur perfide et complètement dépravé ? Rien qu'au souvenir de sa bouche autour du sexe de son maître le faisait rougir de gêne… Il croyait que Théo lui ressemblait mais il était tout le contraire, et il n'avait fait cela seulement par profit même pas par attirance ou par plaisir. Quoique de ce côté-là, Harry était sûr que le Lord Noir avait tout de même réussi à lui faire prendre son pied. Cette idée le mit très en colère et Draco s'en rendit compte lorsque le chapiteau qu'ils avaient fait explosa d'un seul coup sous les yeux sombres d'Harry.

"Un problème, Harry ?" demanda Draco d'un air soucieux.

Harry hocha la tête négativement et s'empressa de recommencer une partie.

"Tu m'as l'air fatigué, tu devrais aller te coucher, Harry… Tu sais qu'une bataille est plus qu'imminente, et cette fois tous les mangemorts seront réquisitionnés. Tu dois êtes au meilleur de ta forme !"

"Mais je vais très bien !" s'exclama Harry d'un air énervé.

"Non, Draco a raison" intervint Ron d'un seul coup "Tu es trop fragile pour…"

Harry se leva brusquement et lança ses cartes explosives à la figure.

"Je n'ai pas besoin que vous me materniez, ni toi ni Dray, je suis un grand garçon vous savez ! Laissez-moi vivre un peu !"

"Comprends-nous, Harry, loin de moi l'idée de t'offenser mais tu as été blessé récemment… Tu manques d'entraînement alors ne sois pas non plus fatigué ou tu auras toutes les chances de revenir estropié !"

"Ils ont raison, tu sais" minauda Théo, l'air de rien.

"TOI, TA GUEULE !" lança-t-il brusquement.

Tout le monde se tut dans le bar et regardait Harry avec des yeux ronds.

"Quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais vu quelqu'un s'énerver, il n'y aurait que les favoris qui auraient le droit de gueuler sur tout le monde ?" s'écria-t-il d'un ton féroce.

"Harry…" gémit Ron d'un air implorant.

Mais c'était trop tard, Severus Snape qui buvait tranquillement une tasse de café entendit tout ce qu'avait crié Harry et vint à sa rencontre d'un air mauvais.

"Alors… Monsieur Potter, on se rebelle ? Vous devriez faire attention à vos paroles ou je m'occuperais personnellement de votre cas…" souffla-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

Harry ricana. Il _savait _que ce fils de chien avait des relations avec son maître, il le savait et le sentait dans la démarche, l'allure et l'attitude qu'il avait. Il voyait ses sourires triomphants, ses regards lubriques parce qu'_il _avait le droit de partager la couche de son maître régulièrement et qu'il savait peut-être des secrets que personne d'autre ne savait ! Cela rendait dingue Harry qui aurait fait n'importe quoi pour devenir le confident de son maître, lui au moins aurait su l'écouter, le comprendre, le rassurer mais ce vieux serpent de Snape savait-il s'y prendre avec lui ? Bien-sûr que non. Cette atmosphère l'étouffait. Il se sentait petit, misérable, rien de chez rien. Et maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait qu'il existait, il ne demandait qu'une chose : qu'il lui reparle ! Il crevait d'amour pour lui. Et c'était vraiment le mot, il mourait à petits feux.

"Torturer c'est votre seul hobby dans la vie ?" demanda Harry effrontément.

"_Endoloris _!" s'écria le favori.

Il le regarda souffrir un moment puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'un sourire cruel :

"Pas seulement non, mais vous voir souffrir est particulièrement jouissif !"

"Connard…" murmura Harry, mais cela n'arriva pas aux oreilles de Snape car ses cris et le brouhaha des autres personnes avaient complètement couvert son insulte.

Le sort prit fin et avant même que Draco vienne l'aider, Harry se releva et quitta la pièce, les joues striées de larmes de douleur. Il en avait plus qu'assez… C'était lassant et éreintant de vivre au Château de Voldemort, plus de douleurs que de plaisirs, plus de haine que d'amour et beaucoup plus d'embrouilles que de solidarité.

Il se hâta de sortir du château et retrouva refuge sur son habituel banc dans le Parc de l'Immortalité. Il souffla un bon coup et se grilla une cigarette. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû élever la voix contre Severus Snape, mais il détestait cet homme de façon entière. Ils entretenaient une haine depuis des années et ce n'était certainement pas parce qu'il était un favori qu'il se laisserait faire, bien entendu les tortures qu'il lui infligeait lui rappelait bien souvent qu'il ne devrait pas être autant insolent… Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Il entendit des pas qui bûchaient contre les cailloux qui parsemaient le chemin du Parc et leva la tête pour voir qui osait l'importuner. C'était _son _banc, _son _moment de solitude, personne n'avait le droit de gâcher cela. Il reconnut bien vite son ami Blaise à la lumière de la lune qui avançait vers lui d'un air soucieux. Il s'assit à côté de lui sur son banc mais ne parla pas immédiatement. Harry écrasa sa cigarette et Blaise regarda ladite cigarette d'un air réprobateur. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Blaise ?" demanda Harry d'une voix fatiguée.

"Rien du tout. Je me demande juste ce que tu as en ce moment, t'as l'air fatigué, énervé pour un rien…"

"Oui, bah tu sais, il y a des jours avec et des jours sans" répondit Harry.

"Oui sauf qu'il y a plus de jours sans en ce moment, non ?" demanda Blaise d'un ton amusé.

Harry haussa les épaules.

"Il faut vraiment que tu te calmes, Harry"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" lança-t-il d'un ton hargneux.

"Tu ne devrais pas être si insolent avec Snape, il est dangereux et tu le sais"

"Et alors ? Je le hais ce gars, je ne peux pas le voir c'est qu'un gros con graisseux… Et…"

Harry s'interrompit, soupirant, il ne trouvait pas ces mots.

"J'en ai marre, Blaise, j'en peux plus"

"Ça je le vois bien mais ce n'est pas une raison. Tu dois le respect à ce type parce qu'il est ton supérieur hiérarchique, parce que c'est un favori qui colporte tout au Seigneur des Ténèbres… Ce n'est vraiment pas te rendre service que de le provoquer, tu n'en as pas marre de recevoir des Doloris à longueur de journée ?" fit Blaise en regardant Harry d'un air à la fois sévère et anxieux.

Harry resta silencieux.

"Et puis… Je ne comprends pas bien ce que Théo t'a fait, pourquoi tu lui as crié dessus comme ça ? Tu sais, nous, on veut juste t'aider, tu le sais que tu es fragile (Harry soupira), tu dois te ménager parce qu'à cette bataille on ira tous se battre, le Lord inclus. Tu aurais dû t'entraîner toutes ces dernières semaines pour rattraper le niveau, tu gâches ton potentiel…"

"T'es là pour me faire la morale ?"

"Bien-sûr, tu n'as rien à faire ici si tu n'es pas plus combatif que ça !" s'exclama Blaise

"Oh… Va te faire foutre, Blaise" lança Harry d'un ton morne en détournant le regard.

Blaise haussa un sourcil mais ne releva pas l'insulte.

"Pourquoi t'es-tu engagé comme mangemort, tu as été l'un des premiers d'entre nous à avoir passé le test ? Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas le profil type du parfait guerrier, tu cherches plus à faire le moins de victimes possibles plutôt que d'en tuer le plus… Tu te défends plus que tu n'attaques, tu ne vas pas aux entraînements… Tu passes pour un médiocre guerrier, ici, tu le sais."

"Mais je _suis _un mauvais guerrier, Blaise ! Si je suis rentré dans les rangs de Lord Voldemort c'était avant tout pour honorer la mémoire de mon père, il me disait sans arrêts que j'étais un sorcier exceptionnel mais regarde-moi je suis une calamité au combat ! Je ne sais même pas lancer de sorts de torture comme vous tous !"

"Mais tu sais faire des choses exceptionnelles, Harry… Tu te souviens de l'éclipse que t'avais produit à l'anniversaire de Draco ? Ou encore ton immense patronus de deux mètres de haut qui nous a tous sauvé durant la mission Azkaban ?"

"Ce sont des trucs de fillettes ! Je sais aussi guérir les blessures, mais à quoi ça sert ? Je ne vais tout de même pas lancer des sorts de rétablissement en guise de défense ! Je suis _inutile _Blaise, dans ce château je suis strictement rien. La preuve, Ron, Draco et toi vous montez les échelons à la vitesse de la lumière et moi je reste le sous-fifre que j'ai toujours été… T'imagines si mon père pouvait voir ça ? Lui qui a été un favori ?"

"C'est ce que je me borne à répéter à Ron mais il ne me croit pas. Tu n'aurais jamais dû devenir un mangemort, Harry. Ce n'est pas ton domaine, tu pourrais être un sorcier exceptionnel comme guérisseur ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui ne soit pas le combat… Tu n'es pas fait pour te battre, tu es déjà trop petit, trop fragile et trop grincheux !"

Harry esquissa un sourire amusé.

"Trop grincheux ?" fit Harry d'un sceptique.

"Je t'assure, pauvre Théo je crois qu'il ne va pas s'en remettre !" répondit Blaise en riant.

Harry se referma d'un coup.

"Harry… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Je te l'ai dit, j'en ai marre…"

"Si tu veux mon avis, c'est voir ça qui décevrait ton père… D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il voulait te voir comme mangemort ?"

"C'est évident, non ?"

"Pas vraiment il a risqué sa vie tous les jours pour finalement la perdre au combat, tu crois qu'il aurait voulu de cette vie-là pour le bout de chou haut de trois pommes qui l'attendait chez lui ?"

Harry soupira.

"Je n'ai plus la motivation pour rien"

"Demande une permission" proposa Blaise.

"Ha ouais ? Et pour voir qui ? Je n'ai personne !"

"Ça c'est de la pure mauvaise foi, tu as des tas d'amis et un parrain qui t'attend. Tu sais, je crois que Ron et Draco vont passer voir leur petite femme bientôt, ça te fera du bien de quitter le château et de voir Ginny et Hermione… Tu pourras demander ta permission quand ils le feront"

Harry acquiesça mollement.

"Et puis moi ça me donnera le quartier libre pour draguer Théo ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

Harry lui jeta un regard triste.

"Il n'est pas ce qu'il prétend être… Fais attention Blaise, Théo n'est pas le petit ange qu'on croit tous."

۞

Les jours passèrent et le calme qui régnait en-dehors du château ne faisait qu'angoisser ceux qui vivaient à l'intérieur. Ils appelaient cela le "calme avant la tempête" alors ils multipliaient les heures d'entraînement. Harry participa à quelques unes de ces heures surtout à cause de Blaise et Ron qui l'avaient pratiquement forcé à entrer dans la salle.

Mais dès qu'Harry vit que c'était Severus Snape qui allait les entraîner, il s'enfuit de la salle, peu désireux de se faire humilier une fois de plus. Il marcha d'un pas énergique vers la sortie mais quelqu'un attrapa son coude brusquement et le fit tourner vers lui :

"Tu ferais mieux de faire cet entraînement Harry, sinon…" lui murmura Draco d'un ton menaçant.

"Sinon quoi ?" fit Harry, provoquant.

Draco serra les dents.

"Sinon, je préviens Lord Voldemort que tu ne t'entraînes pas assez" souffla-t-il.

"Tu ne le feras pas" dit Harry calmement.

"C'est ce qu'on verra si tu bouges pas ton cul à la salle d'entraînement !"

Draco tourna les talons sans un mot de plus, Harry le regarda quelques instants, haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers sa chambre du deuxième étage. Il s'écroula sur son lit et dormit douze heures d'affilées.

۞

Finalement ce fut Snape qui dénonça Harry, il avait tout de suite sauté sur l'occasion de punir Harry de son manque de politesse qui l'avait fait sauter de ses gonds quelques jours plus tôt. Lord Voldemort ne demanda pas à le voir, pour autant. Il laissa le soin à quelques mangemorts de premier ordre de le torturer consciencieusement.

Cette leçon de "dressage" avait on ne peut plus enragé le jeune homme, il ne supportait vraiment plus de rester au château de Salazar Serpentard nuits et jours avec l'impossibilité de voir le Lord Noir. Celui-ci n'avait même pas souhaiter punir Harry lui-même, ce qui confortait Harry dans son idée que Lord Voldemort se fichait royalement de lui – même s'il savait au moins qu'il existait.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 

Voius avez aimé ? Oui, non ? Laissez-moi une chtite review ! XD

Bises,

SamaraXX


	2. Partie II

* * *

**OMNIA VINCIT AMOR**

_L'Amour triomphe de tout_

* * *

**Partie 2 :** Prends-moi dans tes bras, juste une fois… 

Harry crevait de chaud sous sa lourde cape de mangemort, elle était trop lourde ce qui ralentissait ses pas et rendait ses gestes plus difficiles. Lord Voldemort ne faisait vraiment pas d'efforts pour les mangemorts de second ordre. Il soupira et essayait de raffermir sa poigne sur sa baguette mais sa main était moite tandis que l'appréhension montait en lui. Il regarda d'un œil alerte les favoris monter sur les plus beaux Sombrals que possédait l'écurie du Château de Serpentard.

Il regarda les yeux sombres de Severus Snape qui se posaient sur chacun des mangemorts lui faisant face, Harry dévia son regard vers Lucius Malfoy qui faisait de même, puis il contempla Avery, Mulciber, Nott, Rosier, Rookwood, tous ces connards qui prenaient leur pied à épier chacun des mangemorts de premier et second ordre devant eux. Puis la sélection commença, chacun des favoris choisissaient les mangemorts qu'ils voulaient pour former leur équipe. Bien-sûr, les mangemorts de premier ordre s'arrachèrent et Severus Snape eut le droit d'avoir Blaise Zabini en échange de Julius Polk et Lysandre Black.

Harry croisait les doigts sous sa cape de mangemort, il espérait de tout son cœur que personne ne le choisirait. Il savait qu'il n'était pas le meilleur guerrier des second ordres, personne ne s'arracherait sa présence dans leur équipe mais il craignait que Severus Snape, par pure cruauté, demande à ce qu'il soit dans son équipe. Harry, en était sûr, s'il allait dans l'équipe de Snape, il était mort.

Finalement, les équipes furent faites et il ne resta plus qu'une cinquantaine de mangemorts de second ordre. Harry était heureux d'échapper à la bataille même s'il savait qu'il devrait tout de même s'occuper des blessés et du ravitaillement une fois les soldats rentrés, cependant il était assez frustré que Théo eût été choisi. Il était tout de même un meilleur guerrier que ce profiteur chochotte à la noix ! Mais ce n'était pas l'avis d'Augustus Rookwood qui avait hésité une seconde entre Théo et lui ; Harry haussa les épaules, de toute façon il avait l'habitude qu'on le prenne pour une fillette sachant à peine tenir sa baguette, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire ? Il jeta un regard en biais à ses camarades de second ordre qui étaient assez déçus de ne pas avoir été choisis.

Harry regarda les soldats grimper sur les Sombrals qui sortaient progressivement de l'écurie. Il s'attarda sur Draco qui souriait fièrement sur sa monture noire ébène, ses cheveux d'or ressortaient incroyablement dans tout ce noir qui l'entourait. Soudain, un des mangemorts qui étaient restés à terre le bouscula brusquement, Harry se tourna vers lui d'un air courroucé mais se tut quand il comprit que tous les mangemorts essayaient de frayer un chemin à Lord Voldemort et ses dix soldats potentiels. Le Lord Noir passa brusquement devant Harry, et celui-ci eut un sourire lorsqu'il reconnut le parfum de son maître, c'était un parfum fort et viril qui rappelait un peu les senteurs de la forêt. Harry n'avait jamais aimé ce parfum jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente sur son maître.

Harry tourna son regard vers les soldats de Lord Voldemort, il leur jeta un regard méprisant. Il était très jaloux d'eux, les soldats potentiels de Lord Voldemort était une toute nouvelle équipe qu'avait crée le maître peu d'années auparavant. L'équipe était constituée de tous les soldats que Voldemort avait pu rencontrer dans ses nombreux voyages, les soldats venaient du monde entier et étaient incroyablement doués. Lord Voldemort n'acceptait pas plus de dix soldats, il les formait, leur apprenait moult et moult sorts puis en faisaient directement des mangemorts de premier ordre. Même s'il était rare qu'ils deviennent un jour aussi proches que des favoris pouvaient l'être, Lord Voldemort leur parlait tout de même souvent et les aimait bien. Les soldats qu'Harry voyait passer devant lui venaient des quatre coins du monde, c'était leur première bataille mais ils étaient certainement aussi entraînés en un mois qu'Harry en cinq ans.

Lord Voldemort grimpa sur son Sombral, c'était la plus belle monture de l'écurie. Elle était presque aussi vieille que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, sa robe noire foncée était parsemée de poils blancs mais aucun Sombral sur Terre n'était aussi obéissant, intelligent et robuste que ce Sombral-là. C'était une sacré bête. Et lorsque Harry était en corvée d'écurie (ce qui arrivait souvent lorsque Snape voulait le punir) il prenait un soin tout particulier à bichonner la bête. D'ailleurs, elle le reconnaissait et l'aimait beaucoup. Comme Harry n'avait pas le droit d'avoir son propre Sombral, il compensait avec celui de son maître.

Le regard carmin de Lord Voldemort scrutait la petite foule devant lui.

"Il me faut cinq autres mangemorts, qui veut être dans mon équipe ?"

Immédiatement, tous les mangemorts sautèrent comme des excités, ils levèrent la mains le plus haut qu'ils purent, les yeux exorbités, la bouche s'ouvrant sur un "moi ! moi !" muet. Le Lord Noir eut un petit sourire suffisant, ses favoris firent de même.

'Quels copieurs !' pensa Harry d'un air renfrogné.

Il jeta un regard consterné vers ses camarades qui continuaient de mimer les sauterelles, Harry n'avait pas levé la main. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être dans l'équipe de Voldemort. Certes, c'était glorieux d'y aller, il était possible d'avoir un beau Sombral, et on combattait avec son maître ! Peut-être, même qu'Harry aurait pu le mater l'air de rien entre deux sorts. Mais il savait également que Lord Voldemort partait vers le point le plus dangereux et versatile de la bataille. Non seulement Harry ne tenait pas spécialement à mourir mais il n'avait pas très envie de se ridiculiser au combat _devant _son maître. S'il était toujours en vie après toutes les batailles auxquelles il avait participé, c'était grâce à son agilité, à sa ruse, à sa petite silhouette et à la couverture que lui offraient Blaise, Draco et Ron. Mais, il avait bien peur que pour cette bataille-là ce ne soit pas suffisant. Cette fois-ci, il aurait besoin de sorts terribles, plus horribles que le Doloris, plus rapides que l'Avada Kedavra, et au grand dam d'Harry il ratait ces sorts une fois sur deux. Alors tout ça était bien gentil mais il n'était vraiment pas décidé à y aller.

Il leva ses yeux vert boudeurs vers son maître. Il eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il remarqua que celui-ci le regardait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il fallait avouer qu'Harry faisait contraste avec les autres mangemorts qui bondissaient dans tous les sens.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui fit signe d'approcher. Harry leva les sourcils et le regarda d'un air étonné, il lança un regard furtif derrière lui pour savoir s'il l'appelait vraiment lui mais les mangemort semblaient le regarder eux-aussi avec surprise et jalousie. Harry se retourna vers son maître qui avait à présent un véritable sourire moqueur. Il avança d'un pas tremblant mais rapide. Il se posta à côté de la monture de Lord Voldemort puis leva les yeux vers le regard rouge de son maître qui était encore plus impressionnant sur un Sombral que sur ses jambes.

"Alors, on ne veut pas servir son Maître, Harry ?" lança le Seigneur des Ténèbres en levant un sourcil moqueur.

Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine tandis que la joie inondait son cœur.

'Il se souvient de mon nom ! Il se souvient de mon nom !' s'exclama-t-il.

"Heu… Je… Je" bafouilla Harry, les joues rouges de confusion.

Un rire léger s'échappa des lèvres du Lord Noir et fit frissonner le jeune mangemort.

"J'ai eu écho de tes désobéissances, je te conseille de prendre un Sombral et de me suivre si tu ne veux pas avoir de véritables ennuis, cette fois-ci !"

Harry savait qu'il faisait référence à ses déambulations nocturnes dans l'aile de Lord Voldemort, endroit qui était strictement interdit à un mangemort de second ordre comme lui, et à ce que lui avait répété ce pourri de Snape.

Harry acquiesça et se hâta de chercher un Sombral, on lui donna un Sombral entièrement blanc qui était connu pour son mauvais caractère. Elle s'appelait Chimène et Harry l'adorait même si elle était franchement intimidante. La Sombrale sembla le reconnaître et ne pipa mot lorsqu'il monta sur son dos. Il se plaça discrètement dans les rangs de Lord Voldemort et remarqua avec surprise qu'il avait été le seul mangemort choisi par Lord Voldemort.

"On y va" fit le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il talonna sa monture et celle-ci s'envola dans les cieux orageux. Les soldats potentiels et Harry suivirent. Les équipes des favoris s'envolaient aussi dans d'autres directions. Un soldat potentiel volait tout près d'Harry, il lui jeta un regard avec un léger sourire.

"Ça va ?" demanda-t-il discrètement.

"Oui, oui" répondit Harry, il était très à l'aise sur un Sombral mais Chimène bougeait beaucoup. Elle faillit le désarçonner plusieurs fois mais Harry la calmait à chaque fois par des mots doux.

"Tu t'appelles comment ?" demanda le potentiel.

"Harry. Harry Potter ? Et toi ?"

"Enguerrand Lenoir" répondit-il "Je viens de France, j'ai déjà fait la guerre là-haut mais c'est plus excitant ici !"

"Je comprends" répondit Harry dans un murmure "Tu sais pourquoi il n'a pas choisi d'autres mangemorts ?"

"Non, il a ses raisons j'imagine… Enfin, il a dit que onze soldats lui suffiraient, finalement !"

Harry fronça les sourcils. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que le Sombral de Lord Voldemort descendait déjà en piquet droit vers une forêt dense et touffue. Ils se posèrent doucement dans une clairière herbée, la lumière était si claire qu'Harry eut l'impression d'être arrivé au Pays des Lapins. Mais les yeux rouges de Voldemort et l'attitude des soldats lui rappela qu'ils étaient bien là pour tuer, et Harry pouvait sentir la passion guerrière de Lord Voldemort émaner de lui.

"On va laisser les Sombrals ici, le clan qu'il faut détruire vit à l'orée de la forêt, avancez tout droit, je reste en arrière…"

Les soldats potentiels avancèrent d'un pas énergique mais discret, Harry s'apprêta à les suivre mais Lord Voldemort attrapa son bras et le retint contre lui.

"Toi, tu restes près de moi" dit-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

"Mais pourquoi ?"

"Tu n'en sortirais pas vivant sinon, je n'emmènerais pas même des mangemorts de premier ordre à cette bataille, ça risque d'être assez violent".

Le Lord Noir dit ça d'un air triste mais Harry perçut dans ses yeux un éclat puissant de joie et d'anticipation. Lord Voldemort esquissa un sourire cruel :

"On va bien s'amuser !"

Harry frissonna. Il s'écarta de son maître et rattrapa les potentiels, Lord Voldemort marchait derrière lui et Harry sentait son regard poser sur lui. Il essaya de se calmer mais les battement de son cœur étaient très rapides, la proximité de Lord Voldemort le ferait-elle toujours réagir ainsi ? C'était très gênant pour Harry, il n'arrivait plus à dire un mot convenablement ! En plus, il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait.

۞

Ils avancèrent à pas lent vers l'orée de la forêt, guettant par tous les coins si quelqu'un arrivait. Mais l'endroit était calme certainement dû à l'heure matinale, les guerriers avancèrent jusqu'au petit village endormi. Lord Voldemort demanda succinctement à ses potentiels de tuer tous les habitants du clan tandis qu'il traînait Harry vers une grande maison de pierre brute qui semblait au moins aussi solide qu'Azkaban.

"Heu… Où on va, là ?" demanda Harry qui sentait l'adrénaline mélangée à de la peur couler dans ses veines.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te demander de combattre tout de suite, je connais ton niveau."

Harry se renfrogna à cette dernière phrase. Il était certain de passer pour un vrai nul devant son maître et il trouvait vraiment cela dommage – presque triste. Comment pourrait-il devenir quelqu'un d'intéressant à ses yeux s'il paraissait déjà comme un piètre soldat ? Harry soupira et entra à la suite de son maître dans la vieille et solide bâtisse. Harry vit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'une prison. Tuer les gardiens en faction ne fut vraiment pas difficile, Harry en mit un KO lui-même.

Mais il fut pris au dépourvu lorsqu'un sorcier d'âge mûr le saisit par le col de sa cape et le balança contre le mur. Harry s'étala au sol, rougissant de honte d'être ainsi affiché devant son maître, celui-ci le releva brusquement et tua le sorcier d'un geste nonchalant de la main.

"Il va vraiment falloir que tu t'entraînes, Harry, tu es vraiment trop vulnérable…"

Harry baissa les yeux, il ne voulait surtout pas voir l'éclat de moquerie dans les yeux de Lord Voldemort. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait surtout déçu, il regardait son mangemort avec une expression pensive. Puis il continua son chemin, il ouvrit une cellule et disparut à l'intérieur. Harry le suivit timidement tout en massant la gorge qu'avait meurtrie le sorcier mort à ses pieds. Il regarda son maître agenouillé près d'un corps sale et malade qui semblait délirer sur le sol de la cellule.

"Approche-toi" murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry s'exécuta, il s'agenouilla à côté de son maître et lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

"Que dois-je faire ?" demanda-t-il.

"Mets tes mains sur sa poitrine"

Harry baissa les yeux vers la loque qui tremblait à côté de lui, il s'agissait d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année dont Harry était sûr avoir déjà vu au Château de Salazar Serpentard. Un peu déconcerté, Harry fit tout de même ce qu'on lui avait demandé.

"Ferme les yeux" ordonna le Lord Noir "Et essaye d'asperger ta magie sur lui".

Harry sentit un tourbillonnement à l'endroit de son cœur, quelque chose de violent et de doux en même temps essayait de sortir de lui. Harry essaya de conduire ce flux magique par ses bras et ses mains, mais il se dispersa un peu partout. Le corps fut noyé de la magie d'Harry mais il y en avait aussi partout dans la petite cellule, et les murs de bétons tremblèrent dangereusement. Harry sentit deux mains chaudes refermer ses poings puis il rouvrit les yeux difficilement. Son maître ne s'occupait déjà plus de lui, il était en train de regarder la forme épuisée sur le sol qui semblait revenir à elle peu à peu.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était ?" murmura Harry d'une voix précipitée.

"Tu possèdes une magie curative, une magie entièrement blanche dont je ne dispose pas même un chouia, c'est pour le guérir que je t'ai demandé de venir." expliqua le Lord Noir.

Il prit un caillou qui était égaré sur le sol de béton et le transforma à l'aide de sa baguette en portoloin, puis il posa le caillou contre la paume du sorcier. Celui-ci eut un sourire tremblant et disparut.

"Qui était-ce, Maître ?" demanda Harry.

"Un de mes conseillers, l'un des plus intelligents et roublards, je ne pouvais pas le laisser là."

Harry acquiesça et suivit son maître qui sortait d'un pas rapide.

"La bataille va enfin pouvoir commencer" murmura le Lord Noir avec un sombre sourire.

۞

Harry n'avait jamais connu ça de toute sa vie, la bataille était rude, sans échappatoire possible. Il tuait des hommes sans arrêts en utilisant toujours le même sort, le sortilège de la mort, qui pour une fois glissait tout seul. Il fallait dire que les visages se succédaient tellement rapidement qu'Harry n'avait pas le temps de ressentir de la culpabilité. Il tuait et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il ne sentait pas la fatigue s'insinuait dans ses veines, ni même que les ennemis semblaient de plus en plus nombreux. Il tuait sans relâche, souvent aidé des potentiels.

Le village fut rasé entièrement, les maisons brûlées ainsi que leurs habitants. Harry enjambait les corps calcinés, décapités ou écartelés sans même s'en rendre compte, il était comme dans un état seconde. Le clan était ennemi, il menaçait de faire tomber son maître et c'était la seule chose à laquelle il pensait. De ce fait, lorsqu'il vit son maître, son si magnifique et grand maître à quelques mètres de lui, se battant férocement avec un sourire cruel, le cœur d'Harry s'arrêta. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il vit un rayon vert étincelant foncer vers la poitrine de son maître, sans même réfléchir davantage il s'élança entre le sort et son maître et enlaça ce dernier avec désespoir et peur.

Deux secondes passèrent lentement mais Harry ne ressentit rien, le sort ne l'avait pas heurté. C'est alors qu'il sentit plus qu'il ne vit, le sourire moqueur de son maître contre sa joue. Harry se recula, déconcerté, et remarqua qu'un énorme bouclier bleu électrique les entourait et les protégeait des sorts mortels. Le sourire du Lord Noir s'intensifia et Harry eut envie de se cacher dans un trou de souris, pourquoi devait-il toujours se tourner en ridicule ?

۞

Le retour au Château fut rapide et salué par une victoire chèrement gagnée. Un des potentiels était mort, Enguerrand Lenoir, celui-là même qui avait engagé la conversation avec Harry. Celui-ci était désespéré de toujours voir les gentils partir avant tout le monde.

Son Maître ne lui adressa pas la parole, beaucoup trop occupé à tuer le reste des sorciers vivant dans le clan ennemi et à ramener ses potentiels des griffes de vampires assoiffés qui cohabitaient avec les sorciers du village. Harry était resté proche de lui tout le long sous l'ordre de ce dernier, Harry se disait qu'il était décidément vraiment nul au combat.

A présent, les Sombrals atteignaient le Château de Salazar, et Harry était pressé d'arriver à sa chambre pour dormir. Ce combat l'avait épuisé et il ne voulait surtout plus penser à son geste ridicule. Une fois à terre, Harry emmena discrètement Chimène aux écuries, en espérant que son Maître ne le rappelle pas et ne lui fasse pas un commentaire cinglant devant les potentiels. Alors qu'il allait entrer à l'écurie, la voix de son Maître le fit sursauter :

"Harry !" s'exclama-t-il.

Celui-ci se tourna vers lui en levant un sourcil interrogateur, essayant de ne pas trop crisper les rênes de Chimène qu'il tenait étroitement dans sa main.

"Je veux te voir demain matin à huit heures à la Salle du Trône, sans faute."

Harry acquiesça difficilement, la peur au ventre. Il se demandait vraiment quelle serait sa punition. Bien qu'il pensât avoir plutôt accompli un geste probant de sa fidélité, il savait que le Maître appréciait que moyennement ce genre de démonstrations affectives durant les batailles. Il ramena Chimène aux écuries, la bichonna et la nourrit avant de se diriger vers les douches communes aux mangemorts de second ordre. Il se relaxa sous le jet d'eau brûlante et essaya de ne pas penser au lendemain matin. Il finit par rejoindre sa chambre en titubant de fatigue et s'endormit aussitôt dans la fraîcheur de ses draps.

۞

Harry était mort de peur, il sentait ses entrailles se tortiller dans son ventre et entendait les rouages de son cerveau s'activer à vive allure pour trouver une excuse convenable. Il savait que la vérité serait plus vraisemblable, il se demandait néanmoins comment réagirait son maître s'il lui disait qu'il avait eu peur pour lui. Il avait eu peur pour le plus puissant sorcier du monde entier, c'était risible. Ses pas étaient lents, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de passer cette double-porte en chêne. Combien de fois était-il passé entre ces lourdes portes austères ? Après chaque batailles, tous les mangemorts devaient se réunir en ce lieu. Jamais Lord Voldemort ne l'avait remarqué, il n'était qu'une personne insignifiante perdue dans la foule. Mais cette fois-là, Lord Voldemort l'appelait, lui, personnellement. Peut-être écoperait-il d'une punition douloureuse mais en somme ce n'était pas catastrophique car à présent Lord Voldemort savait qui il était et même s'il était pour lui qu'un piètre mangemort un peu simplet, au moins il savait qui il était. Et c'était déjà plus que tout ce qu'il avait pu espérer.

Les portes s'ouvrirent devant lui et Harry remarqua avec surprise qu'elle était remplie de tous les mangemorts de Lord Voldemort. Il referma la porte doucement pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui et alla s'adosser contre le mur en pierres froides. Il reporta son attention sur son maître qui du haut de son estrade regardait ses fidèles réunis devant lui. Après l'avoir consciencieusement regardé, il essaya d'écouter le discours du Lord Noir que les autres mangemorts écoutaient avec avidité.

"… Je suis vraiment fier de cette dernière bataille. Notre force est la plus forte dans le monde et notre domination s'étend de plus en plus. Bientôt, nous n'aurons plus à souffrir des combattants de la Lumière, ni même des moldus. Grâce à mes fidèles mangemorts supérieurs, tous les coins stratégiques d'Angleterre ont été visés et abolis. Toute l'Angleterre du plus petit arbre au plus grand des fleuves nous appartiennent. Nos prisons sont remplies d'opposants, et les plus grands chefs sont morts… Ce qui est sûr c'est que l'Angleterre est désormais mienne et donc vôtre. Bien-sûr, je n'oublie pas tous mes mangemorts de premier et second ordre, les plus valeureux seront récompensés, sans vous je ne serais rien. Comme toutes les victoires, il y a un toujours un revers, vingt-quatre mangemorts et un potentiel sont morts hier. Dès demain, il y aura une célébration en leur mémoire ici-même."

Le discours continua pendant quelques minutes, Harry ne pouvait se lasser de contempler son Maître. Il aimait tout de lui. Il avait une telle prestance lorsqu'il parlait que cela l'électrisait de part et d'autre de son corps. Lorsque Lord Voldemort eût fini d'énumérer le nom des vingt-cinq tués, il renvoya tout le monde à leurs occupations.

Harry regardait toujours le Lord Noir lorsque quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule :

"Hé Harry !" fit Draco avec un sourire.

Harry aperçut bien vite Théo et Blaise derrière lui qui se tenaient la main. Le regard qu'Harry lança à Théo décontenança légèrement Blaise et Draco.

"Alors comment ça s'est passé avec le Lord, hier ?"

"Tu vas être promu mangemort de premier ordre ?"

"T'es pas blessé ?"

Harry eut un léger sourire.

"Je vais bien, non je ne vais pas devenir un mangemort de premier ordre Théo, et la bataille a été la plus dure de toutes celles que j'aie pu assisté depuis que je suis ici."

"Tu m'étonnes, quelle chance d'avoir combattu aux côtés du Maître !" lança Blaise avec une pointe d'envie dans la voix.

Harry haussa les épaules, au grand étonnement de ses amis.

"C'était plutôt stressant" dit Harry d'un ton calme.

"Je te comprends, vieux" fit Draco avec un large sourire "Bon, Blaise et moi on doit s'entraîner avec les mangemorts supérieurs, j'espère que tu seras là ce soir au Café des Mangemorts !"

"Bien-sûr" répondit Harry "A plus tard, les gars."

Il se retrouva alors face à face avec Théo.

"Tu viens Harry, on avait prévu de se faire un petit match de Quidditch avec Ron et Neville…"

"Désolé ce sera sans moi, j'attends que tous les mangemorts sortent pour pouvoir parler au Maître" répondit Harry d'une voix glaciale.

"Tu veux parler au Maître ?" s'exclama Théo d'un air ahuri. "Tu veux lui demander quoi ?"

"Ça ne te regarde pas" siffla Harry d'une voix doucereuse.

Le visage de Théodore se décomposa.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive en ce moment ? Pourquoi tu m'en veux ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?"

"Rien, Théo. A moi tu ne m'as rien fait."

"Mais…"

"Je suis désolé, je dois aller lui parler, on se voit ce soir" coupa Harry d'une voix dure avant de se détourner de Théo.

Il ne vit pas son regard morne et sa mine déconfite.

۞

Harry s'avança vers son Maître, son cœur battait très vite dans sa poitrine. Son Maître était en train de parler à Severus Snape et cela irrita fortement Harry. Il attendit que leur discussion finisse pour pouvoir annoncer sa présence. Snape donna un petit dossier relié à Lord Voldemort, celui-ci y jeta un bref coup d'œil et son regard croisa celui d'Harry. Il fit alors signe à Severus Snape de disposer. Il s'avança vers Harry avec un petit sourire.

"Comment vas-tu, Harry ? La nuit n'a pas été trop courte ?" demanda le Lord Noir avec un demi sourire.

"Non, ça va je vais bien" répondit Harry d'un ton qu'il espérait calme.

"Tant mieux, il va falloir qu'on parle un peu tous les deux"

Les coins de la bouche d'Harry tressaillirent alors qu'il esquissait un sourire tremblant. Lord Voldemort lui lança un regard rassurant.

"Suis-moi, nous allons parler ailleurs, il y a beaucoup trop d'oreilles cachées dans cette salle" fit Lord Voldemort avant d'entraîner Harry vers une pièce adjacente.

Elle était bien plus petite que la Salle du Trône mais cent fois plus chaleureuse. Une cheminée décorée par les armoiries de Serpentard trônait fièrement au fond de la pièce, elle était néanmoins éteinte puisque le printemps venait d'apporter avec lui un doux vent du sud. Une dizaine de fauteuils rembourrés en chintz étaient parsemés autour d'une petite table de salon. De nombreux tapis recouvraient le sol et les murs. Ce salon ressemblait beaucoup à un salon marocain et Harry l'aimait beaucoup.

Lord Voldemort fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir et se dirigea vers un petit buffet en acajou qui contenait les alcools les plus communs à ceux plus rares et illégaux.

"Tu veux boire quelque chose ?" demanda-t-il à Harry.

Harry le regarda étrangement. Il se rendait compte que si Voldemort avait voulu le punir pour son geste, il serait déjà en train de se tortiller de douleur sur le sol. Or, Lord Voldemort lui demandait pacifiquement de boire un verre avec lui.

"N'importe quoi qui ne soit pas alcoolisé, s'il vous plaît" répondit Harry d'une voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure. Lord Voldemort eut un léger sourire et apporta la boisson sur la petite table de salon. Lui-même tenait entre ces mains un verre de vodka. Harry attendit que son Maître boive une gorgée avant d'entamer le sien.

"Pourquoi es-tu si tendu, Harry ? Je ne vais pas te torturer, tu sais" dit-il d'un ton calme.

"Justement, je croyais que vous alliez le faire et maintenant que je vois que ce n'est pas votre intention, je me demande ce que je fais là" répondit Harry en évitant les yeux trop carmins de son maître.

"Ça me paraît évident, Harry, je voulais te remercier" dit-il avant de poser son verre sur la table.

"Me remercier ? Mais je me suis jeté sur vous sans réfléchir davantage, j'aurais dû savoir que vous aviez crée un bouclier."

"Certes, j'avais crée un bouclier mais c'est toi qui l'a renforcé si violemment qu'il a réussi à renvoyer le sortilège de la mort sur l'attaquant. En réalité, il est possible que ce soit grâce à toi que je sois toujours en vie."

Harry rougit de gêne.

"Non… Je ne crois pas, vous avez dû voir comme je suis maladroit"

"Pas vraiment, je ne te cache pas que tu manques énormément d'exercices et que tu as le niveau d'un débutant, mais ta magie est vraiment très puissante !" s'exclama Voldemort "Je savais que tu possédais la magie blanche mais pas en aussi grande quantité, enfin bref je ne suis pas là pour te parler de ta magie… Je veux te remercier pour avoir renforcé le bouclier mais surtout pour avoir voulu me protéger. Un geste d'une telle fidélité n'arrive pas tous les jours, tu peux me croire. C'est presque un sacrifice que tu as fait hier, tu aurais pu mourir pour moi et crois-moi c'est le plus beau cadeau que l'on m'ait fait depuis longtemps."

"Mais c'était normal" répondit humblement Harry.

"Oui, il est vrai qu'en réalité chaque mangemort devrait réagir ainsi selon le code que j'ai écrit mais je ne suis pas idiot, je sais que rares sont les mangemorts qui se sacrifieraient pour moi."

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur le visage de Lord Voldemort.

"Demande-moi n'importe quoi Harry, ce sera exaucé" dit Voldemort en souriant.

Le souffle d'Harry se bloqua dans sa gorge, il regarda son Maître d'un air surpris.

"Heu… Je ne sais pas, je… je… "

En fait des milliers d'images traversaient son crâne, il voyait deux corps nus emmêlés dans une étreinte passionnel, une tête de mort rajoutée à son tatouage, des baisers, un sourire, des poignées de main et la musique enchanteresse en arrière plan. Un piano… A queue noir… Trônant au centre d'une pièce. Deux mains fines sur les siennes.

"J'aimerais…"

Lord Voldemort lui fit signe de continuer par un petit sourire.

"Je voudrais que vous m'appreniez à jouer du piano" répondit Harry d'une voix claire.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut particulièrement étonné de cette réponse.

"Je me serais attendu à tout, tout, sauf à ça. Je croyais que tu allais me demander d'être promu ou d'avoir des leçons de combat avec moi mais t'apprendre à jouer du piano !"

"Hé bien, cela ne me déplairait pas d'avoir des cours avec vous ou d'être promu mais, vous savez, je préfère savoir jouer du piano que savoir tuer !"

"Tu as sûrement raison, bien que pour moi ces deux choses reviennent au même plaisir."

Harry eut un très léger sourire.

"Alors, vous êtes d'accord ?" demanda Harry.

"J'ai dit que j'exaucerais ton vœu, mais juste une dernière question… Comment sais-tu que je joue au piano ? Seuls les mangemort supérieurs le savent…"

"Je vous avais entendu la fois où on s'est rencontré au cinquième étage" avoua Harry en rougissant légèrement. En réalité, ça faisait des années qu'il l'espionnait chaque vendredi caché dans la pièce à côté.

"Ha oui, je m'en souviens bien. Et bien maintenant tu auras l'autorisation d'y aller pour que je te donne tes cours de piano, ce sera tous les vendredi à vingt heures, ça te va ?"

"Oui, Maître, merci beaucoup" répondit Harry avec un sourire qui creusa une petite fossette au coin de ses lèvres.

"Je t'en prie mais je te demanderais de ne pas le répéter partout et à tout le monde, voir des mangemorts jaloux est la dernière chose que je veux voir en ce moment" dit Voldemort d'un ton froid.

"Cela restera entre nous, Maître" fit Harry avec un sourire malin "Je vous le promets."

"Ce sera mieux comme ça, en effet."

Lord Voldemort se leva et Harry fit de même, avant de quitter la pièce, Lord Voldemort se retourna vers Harry et lui dit :

"Vous savez, je crois que vos parents seraient très fiers de vous"

"Merci, Maître" répondit Harry quelque peu ému.

۞

Harry flottait sur un petit nuage depuis qu'il avait parlé avec son Maître. Il lui avait plus parler ces deux derniers jours que pendant les cinq années qu'il avait passé au Château de Salazar. Un petit sourire ornait ses lèvres depuis qu'il savait que son maître allait lui apprendre à jouer du piano. Il se fichait presque de voir Théo accroché à Blaise tellement il sentait la joie envahir son cœur. Il picora quelques frites dans son assiette, il n'avait pas tellement faim, l'image de son Maître souriant suffisait à le nourrir.

"Alors Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive pour que tu ais l'air si joyeux ?"

"Rien du tout" répondit précipitamment Harry "C'est juste que je vais bien."

"Moi je crois que ça un rapport avec le Maître" minauda Théo dans les bras de Blaise.

Harry lui jeta un regard glacial.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Théo ?" demanda Blaise.

"Après votre départ ce matin, Harry a été parler au Seigneur des Ténèbres" expliqua-t-il.

Draco regarda Harry dans les yeux.

"Est-ce que c'est vrai, Harry ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui, et alors ? Ça n'a rien à voir avec ma bonne humeur !"

"Tu lui as demandé quoi ?" demanda Ron avec des yeux exorbités.

Harry avait déjà prévu cette question, il savait qu'il ne pouvait décidément pas se fier à Théo.

"Je suis allé lui demander une permission mais il a refusé, apparemment je dois améliorer mes résultats au combat avant de pouvoir quitter le château" mentit Harry d'une voix calme. "Mais ce n'est pas grave, ce sera pour une autre fois !"

"Tu m'étonnes qu'il a refusé" fit Ron "Draco et moi, on a demandé à un mangemort supérieur qui nous a refusé l'autorisation… Mais quel idiot d'avoir demandé au Maître ! Depuis quand on fait ce genre de réclamations à lui directement ?"

"Aucun des mangemorts supérieurs n'aurait accepté que je quitte le château, ils ne me connaissent pas ou alors les seules choses qu'ils savent sur moi c'est ce que Snape leur a répété et comme il me déteste… Ils doivent tous croire que je suis désobéissant, et tout et tout…"

"Ouais mais de là à aller voir le Maître en personne, comment as-tu osé ?"

Harry haussa les épaules.

"Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de parler au Maître, il doit être aux anges !" s'exclama Théo avec un rire cristallin.

Harry eut envie de l'étrangler. Il avait tellement envie de lui ressortir une phrase méchante, cinglante et qui ferait ouvrir les yeux à ses amis mais cela l'impliquerait tellement aussi. Comment pouvait-il leur annoncer qu'il était fou amoureux de leur Maître ? Non, c'était pas concevable, ils se moqueraient de lui. Harry essaya de s'étouffer avec sa salade pour s'empêcher d'insulter Théo. Finalement repu, Harry se leva du banc et quitta le réfectoire. Draco le suivit presque immédiatement.

"Hé, Harry !"

Harry était presque arrivé au Café des Mangemorts que Draco le tourna vers lui brusquement. Il vit Ron derrière Draco qui le regardait bizarrement.

"Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment ? Qu'est-ce que Théo t'a fait ?"

"Théo est une pute, Draco, une pute" dit Harry "Peut-être qu'un jour je vous dirais ce qui me fait dire ça, mais pour l'instant je n'ai qu'une envie : m'amuser !"

Sur ce, Harry rentra dans le Café des Mangemorts, il commanda de l'alcool et alla s'asseoir à côté de Neville Londubat qui était tout seul et insulté par les mangemorts de second ordre. Bientôt, Draco, Ron, Blaise et Théo les rejoignirent et ils essayèrent de discuter en effaçant les tensions qui s'installaient entre eux. A un moment donné, Harry croisa le regard glacial de Severus Snape et il put y lire une haine viscérale, il se demanda un instant pourquoi ils se haïssaient tellement mais cette pensée fut bientôt chassée lorsqu'il détailla le corps presque trop beau de ce connard… Il soupira, sachant très bien que ce corps là avait le droit de toucher celui du Maître alors que lui ne pouvait l'effleurer que dans ses rêves.

۞

Ce soir-là, Harry rentra dans sa chambre. Il se posta devant le haut miroir à pieds qui était coincé entre son lit et son bureau. Il commença à se déshabiller progressivement, dévoilant un à un chacun de ses membres. Il se contempla longuement, complètement nu devant sa glace.

Harry avait une peau légèrement halée, ses os fins donnaient à sa silhouette un effet androgyne qu'Harry détestait, ses hanches étroites accompagnaient des jambes trop fines à son goût. Son torse dépourvu du moindre poil était chétif, ses épaules délicates. Il ressemblait trop à une fille selon lui, comparé à Snape il était franchement ridicule. Il ravala ses larmes et s'enferma dans sa salle de bain. Comme presque chaque soir, il se masturba dans la cabine de douche, l'eau cascadant sur son corps, plaquant sa chevelure ébène, faisant luire son corps de milliers de gouttes luminescentes. Son visage figé dans l'extase gémit : "Tom !". Depuis qu'il connaissait le véritable de son Maître, il répugnait à l'appeler "Maître" durant ses séances de masturbations. Harry s'écroula dans sa douche, replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine et laissa l'eau couler sur lui.

Il était infiniment pressé d'être vendredi, de voir son visage, entendre sa voir, toucher sa peau. Mais, il se rendait compte peu à peu qu'il voulait tellement plus !

۞

Un air de morosité planait sur le château depuis quelques jours, les habitants s'ennuyaient depuis que les batailles étaient moins nombreuses. Les permissions furent auto-autorisées aux vieux mangemorts de premier ordre et aux favoris, les autres se contentaient d'une partie d'échec dans le réfectoire ou au Café des Mangemorts. Le château était moins peuplé et une espèce de tristesse teintée de lassitude touchait chacun des mangemorts, infirmières et elfes qui y habitaient. Seule une personne sembler rayonner de bonheur en ce début de printemps. Harry ne semblait plus vouloir quitter ce sourire niais, et ses amis commençaient à croire qu'il était tombé amoureux. Ils n'étaient pas loin de la vérité. Harry était amoureux de Lord Voldemort depuis de nombreuses années, et en ce jour béni il allait enfin pouvoir apprendre à jouer du piano avec lui. Lord Voldemort serait son professeur, il serait son élève.

Harry était aux anges. Rien ne pouvait entacher sa bonne humeur, pas même les questions incessantes de Ron, ni les sarcasmes de Snape et encore moins les remarques salaces des mangemorts de second ordre. Il n'avait pas revu son Maître depuis qu'ils avaient convenu d'un rendez-vous ce vendredi à vingt heures et il se languissait de le revoir.

Harry était élégamment habillé, sa robe de sorcier noire aux reflets émeraudes cachait une chemise blanche et un pantalon qui épousait parfaitement ses formes. Il essaya même de coiffer ses cheveux mais se résigna, pensant que de toute façon il était malvenu de se faire impeccable pour son maître. Il ne voulait surtout pas que son maître se rende compte qu'il était dingue de lui. De toute façon, le naturel lui allait bien et ses mèches désordonnées lui donnait un effet débraillé et sauvage qui plaisait beaucoup. Bien-sûr, Harry ne remarquait jamais qu'on le regardait alors il ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir que cette coiffure le rendait irrésistible.

Il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le petit salon où il avait si souvent entendu son maître jouer du piano. Il fut rassuré de ne rencontrer personne dans les couloirs du cinquième étage, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de tomber sur un favori (certains n'avaient pas voulu partir, comme Severus Snape, bien-sûr !) qui ferait valoir ses privilèges auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lord Voldemort lui avait évidemment donné son accord mais ce serait tellement humiliant d'être traîné à ses pieds comme un sang-de-bourbe.

Il frappa à la porte doucement et attendit patiemment une réponse mais il n'entendit rien. Il réessaya une deuxième fois mais il n'eut toujours aucune réponse. Il finit alors par ouvrir la porte et d'y entrer. Il vit tout de suite qu'il n'y avait personne. Il visualisa la pièce avec surprise, il l'avait toujours vu que d'un seul angle et particulièrement réduit. Il tourna la tête vers le petit trou en bas du mur de droite et eut un sourire à l'idée qu'il s'était caché derrière ce trou presque tous les vendredis depuis son arrivée au Château de Salazar.

Il regarda le mobilier particulièrement chic de la pièce, un canapé de bois et laqué de noir de style Napoléon III était coincé entre deux immenses bibliothèques remplies de livres aux reliures noires et au contenu épais. Il s'agissait sûrement de vieux grimoires de magie noire. Le piano à queue noir était proche du mur de droite et presque collé au mur du fond. Il brillait à la lumière des chandelles accrochées sur les murs. Un bouquet d'ancolies, de bleuets et d'hellébores noires était posé sur une petite commode empire de style moldu. De toute évidence, Lord Voldemort n'était pas insensible aux styles moldus. Des tableaux de peintres sorciers décoraient les murs, Harry remarqua qu'ils étaient magnifiques mais plutôt macabres. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il était vingt heures passées, il espérait que son Maître viendrait bientôt. Pour patienter, il regarda les titres des livres qui étaient méthodiquement rangés dans les bibliothèques. La plupart des grimoires étaient des livres de recettes de potions illégales et dangereuses. Mais sur la plus haute étagère, Harry put voir des titres de livres un petit peu plus étranges :"_La grossesse masculine chez les sorciers_" ; "_La compatibilité entre hommes_" ; "_Les atouts du sexe fort_". Un peu décontenancé de ces livres, Harry s'assit sur le canapé laqué de noir et attendit patiemment son Maître tout en se demandant si la grossesse masculine était réellement possible, lui qui aurait juré que ceci était un mythe. Apparemment, son Maître était intéressé par ce sujet, et Harry se demanda s'il projetait de mettre un enfant en monde ou de féconder un de ses amants.

Il cessa de penser à cela lorsque la porte du petit salon s'ouvrit sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres tout de noir vêtu. Harry bloqua sa respiration alors qu'un début de stress l'envahissait, il se releva et essaya de rester stoïque. Son Maître lui lança un petit sourire et ferma la porte derrière lui.

"Je suis désolé de ce retard, Harry, j'assistais à une réunion qui s'est un peu éternisée."

"Je comprends, ce n'est pas grave" répondit Harry avec un léger sourire.

Lord Voldemort s'approcha de son mangemort et Harry plongea encore une fois dans l'océan abyssal de ses yeux de sang.

"Assieds-toi derrière le piano, nous allons commencer ta toute première leçon de piano…"

Harry s'assit sur le petit banc noir qui était posé devant le piano, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, il pouvait sentir la présence imposante de son Maître derrière lui. Le Lord Noir commença à lui montrer les notes sur le clavier en appuyant ses mains sur celles d'Harry, ce dernier admira pendant une demi-seconde le contraste magnifique des mains longues, fines et blanches de son Maîtres entre celles plus petites et bronzées des siennes. Il avait l'impression que ces deux mains-là étaient faites pour s'enlacer.

Le cours commença enfin et Lord Voldemort ne put que s'amuser de la maladresse de son jeune élève. A la fin de la séance, il s'assit à côté de son mangemort et lui joua un morceau.

Harry reconnut immédiatement cette mélodie si tristement belle, il pouvait entendre derrière elle la pluie tomber et le ciel orageux d'un jeudi soir funeste. Le jour où son père fut enterré et que les corbeaux du ciel chantaient cruellement sa perte. Harry observa son Maître plongé dans la mélodie, son visage d'une finesse incomparable se libérant pour la première fois d'un masque oppressant, ses yeux mi-clos qui s'éternisaient par de longs cils noirs recourbés, sa peau blanche partagée entre la lumière des chandelles et l'obscurité de la pièce. Harry aurait pu rester des heures à le contempler en se demandant ce qui avait pu rythmer sa vie pour qu'il écrive des musiques si belles et torturées.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 

Déjà, je voudrais remercier tous mes revieweurs qui m'ont tous fait de très très gentilles reviews ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je vous adore ! Voir des lecteurs qui me suivent au fil de mes fics, c'est peut-être le truc qui me fait le plus plaisir. A chaque fois que je lis une review, j'ai un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et lorsque l'une d'entre elle est un peu plus piquante que les autres, dix autres viennent me réconforter. C'est pour ça que ne plus pouvoir répondre aux reviews de chacun d'entre vous m'énerve ! Mais je veux que vous sachiez que je lis toutes vos reviews avec attention et qu'aucune ne se perd dans la masse ! Mais comme je ne remplis pas ma part du contrat qui est Review - RaR, je ne vous oblige certainement pas à reviewer (même si je ne vous force pas non plus à tracer votre chemin ! ;)). Même si il se peut que je vous demande de temps en temps de reviewer en masse pour me dire que vous avez aimé parce que je suis très très peu sûre de moi et l'impression que ce que je fais est nulle est peut-être quelque chose qui peut me faire arrêter. Je vous dis ça parce que je culpabilise un peu de ne pas reviewer à chaque fois... Mais avoir plus de 40 reviews pour le premier chapitre de cette fic m'a donné beaucoup de joie !

Par contre, si vous avez une question précise à me demander, je vous répondrais sans problèmes et dès que les temps seront plus calmes, je reprendrai les RaR. En attendant, je vous remercie tous, je vous aime !

J'espère avoir plus de temps pendant les vacances de Noël. En attendant, faites moi partager vos opinions sur ce chapitre :)

Bisous,

SamaraXX


	3. Partie III

* * *

**OMNIA VINCIT AMOR**

_L'Amour triomphe de tout_

* * *

**Partie 3 : **Embrasse-moi, juste une fois… 

Harry jeta un regard glacial à Théo, celui-ci fronça les sourcils mais se détourna de lui. Il préféra embrasser son Blaise avec passion. Il prit la cerise accrochée au petit bâtonnet qui servait à décorer son cocktail, puis avec un sourire en coin il la mit dans sa bouche pour ensuite la donner à Blaise. Harry les regardait d'un air écœuré, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir la bouche de Théo autour du sexe du Seigneur des Ténèbres et cela lui donna la nausée. Non pas que l'image soit absolument répugnante mais l'hypocrisie qui se dégageait de Théo lui donnait envie de vomir.

Il pouvait à présent voir dans les yeux noirs de son ancien ami que seule l'ambition allumait son iris même si Harry n'était pas assez menteur pour clamer qu'il n'y avait pas une étincelle d'amour à l'intention de Blaise. En fait, il espérait vraiment que cette étincelle d'amour soit vraie car il adorait Blaise et jamais il ne pourrait lui dire ce qu'il savait de Théo. Il était pourtant de réputation courageux mais il n'aurait jamais le cran de leur avouer qu'il espionnait leur Maître depuis cinq ans parce qu'il en était amoureux et qu'il avait ainsi surpris Théo, et surtout il ne pourrait jamais supporter de voir la tristesse dans le regard de Blaise. Alors Harry ne dirait rien. Tant que Théo avait un comportement exemplaire avec Blaise, il ne dirait rien.

Harry défit le premier bouton de sa chemise et allongea ses jambes sous la table de la terrasse du petit bar dans lequel Harry, Blaise et Théo se reposaient à l'ombre d'un store. La semaine passée, durant la quatrième leçon de piano avec son Maître, il avait osé demander un jour de repos pour lui et ses amis et le Lord Noir avait accepté. Harry en était plus qu'heureux surtout qu'il avait tremblé de crainte (et aussi d'envie) tout le long qu'il avait demandé sa permission. Il n'aurait jamais risqué de contrarier son Maître si Draco ne lui avait pas confié que sa petite femme était malade et qu'il désespérait de pouvoir avoir une permission. Ses amis l'avaient harcelé pour savoir comment il avait fait pour convaincre un des favoris pour avoir cette permission, et Harry avait répondu vaguement qu'il avait su faire preuve de beaucoup de talents de persuasion. Ceci avait quelque peu convaincu ses amis et Harry en était plus qu'heureux, au moins ils ne lui posaient plus de questions, maintenant.

Harry, Théo et Blaise étaient présentement en train d'attendre Ron et Draco qui étaient censé "discuter" dans leur maison respective. Bien-sûr, Harry savait que Ron et Draco faisaient tout sauf discuter. Ils ne voyaient que très rarement Hermione et Ginny et à chaque rencontre, c'était la même chose. Baisers, gémissements et ça finissait au lit. Cela faisait plutôt rire Harry.

Du coup, Blaise, Théo et lui buvaient un verre sur la terrasse du seul bar du coin en les attendant. Ginny et Hermione avaient jugé bon d'acheter chacune d'elles une maison à la campagne et juste au ciel dans le village d'Hermione et Draco, il y avait un bar ! Le printemps était maintenant plus que présent, et il faisait plutôt chaud. Harry aurait eu presque envie d'enlever sa chemise et de rester torse nu toute l'après-midi, mais bon son père lui avait appris les bonnes manières.

Ron et Hermione finirent par arriver en transplanant, un sourire aux lèvres. Un vieux moldu assis à la terrasse et buvant un café tranquillement derrière son journal sursauta mais se calma bien vite, essayant même de se faire oublier. Les moldus savaient bien-entendu que les sorciers existaient, et ceux qui vivaient libres n'étaient plus très nombreux. Les moldus finissaient lentement par disparaître, les sorciers ayant pris comme coutume de tuer les moldus pour s'amuser, ou simplement lorsqu'ils étaient trop gênants. A dire vrai, cela n'avait pas toujours été comme cela mais depuis que Lord Voldemort régnait sur une grande partie de l'Europe, plus rien n'était pareil.

Harry ne tuait jamais gratuitement, il avait d'ailleurs du mal à tuer sur les champs de bataille. Il se fichait royalement des moldus, bien qu'il gardait en tête que sa mère était née de moldus, tout comme Hermione. Les mangemorts et les partisans de Voldemort toléraient les sorciers nés de moldus mais les moldus eux-mêmes, ils n'étaient pas vraiment chassés mais n'avaient pas plus de droits que les elfes de maison aux yeux des sorciers, alors la cruauté de ceux-ci faisait que le meurtre d'un moldu était devenu commun et même Hermione ne s'en émouvait plus. La plupart des sorciers nés moldus ne le supportaient pas et Harry appelait ceux-là des sang-de-bourbes car ils étaient selon lui idiots de se liguer contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en revanche quelques-uns, comme Hermione, avaient simplement protégé leur famille et vivaient heureux en suivant les règles de Lord Voldemort.

Bien-sûr, nombreuses étaient les associations qui naissaient pour se battre contre le Lord Noir mais elles disparaissaient bien vite, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était si puissant que rien ne pourrait entraver son chemin vers la gloire. En tout cas, c'était tout ce que souhaitait Harry. Il savait pourtant en regardant Hermione et Ron qui riaient et s'embrassaient toutes les trente secondes, que s'il n'y avait pas eu quelques lois pour protéger les sorciers nés de moldus, la masse des sorciers serait très légère et jamais Ron n'aurait trouvé la femme de sa vie.

Harry valsa au loin ces pensées qui lui posaient décidément bien trop de questions et sourit lorsqu'il vit Draco et Ginny les rejoindre quelques minutes après Ron et Hermione. Ils discutèrent de longues minutes, et Harry fut plus qu'heureux de savoir que la maladie de Ginny serait prise en charge par le plus doué des médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste. Apparemment, Lucius Malfoy avait su faire jouer ses relations. Ils durent rentrer au Château de Salazar en début de soirée, et Harry se dit avec un sourire au coin des lèvres qu'il allait rejoindre son Maître dans une heure et 22 minutes. Et cela était résolument efficace pour lui faire oublier toutes ses questions existentielles.

۞

Et Harry rentra pile à l'heure, mais comme d'habitude, son Maître n'était toujours pas arrivé. Il était habitué à ses retards mais ne s'en formalisait pas, après tout il était étonnant en soit qu'un mage noir ait le temps de donner des leçons de piano à un de ses mangemorts de second ordre alors Harry ne pouvait tout de même pas lui en vouloir pour ces petites minutes de retard.

La pièce était toujours aussi sobrement éclairée par ces quelques chandelles qui parcouraient les murs froids et épais du Château. Harry s'installa derrière le piano et commença à jouer un des morceaux que Lord Voldemort lui avait appris, celui qu'il jouait était un de ceux qu'avait composé son Maître et il adorait le jouer. Il avait l'impression de maîtriser l'instrument lorsqu'il jouait ce morceau parce qu'il n'était pas trop compliqué et ses doigts semblaient filer tout seuls sur les touches blanches et noires du clavier. Bien-sûr, le morceau était triste et sombre comme tout ce qu'écrivait le Lord Noir. Elle mélangeait noirceur et tristesse, et Harry ne pouvait qu'apprécier les délicieux sons qu'il arrivait à faire sortir à l'instrument.

Lorsqu'il eût fini et leva les yeux, il s'aperçut avec horreur que Lord Voldemort était confortablement assis sur le canapé laqué de noir et qu'il arborait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir si le sourire était moqueur ou admiratif mais il se sentait affreusement gêné. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure et regarda fixement son Maître en quête d'un indice sur l'état d'esprit du Lord Noir, mais celui-ci se leva gracieusement. Son visage était pour une fois dépourvu de tout sourire, il était sérieux, calme et semblait étrangement troublé.

"Vous l'avez merveilleusement bien joué" dit-il, et Harry fut étonné qu'il le vouvoie. Lord Voldemort se racla la gorge. "C'est étonnant les progrès que tu as fait en si peu de temps !"

"Vous êtes certainement un très bon professeur, Maître" dit Harry, n'ayant même pas honte d'être ostensiblement flatteur.

"Et tu es un très bon élève" répondit le Lord Noir alors que l'expression de son visage devenait plus légère, moins sombre.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres contourna le piano et conjura une partition qu'il tendit à Harry. Celui-ci s'en étonna et leva des yeux verts remplis de questions vers son Maître.

"Je montre rarement mes créations, mes celle-ci devrait te plaire… Je te la donne, elle est difficile, je te préviens. Mais on ne la travaillera pas ensemble, peut-être qu'un jour tu sauras la jouer tout seul et tu me la montreras, qu'en dis-tu ?"

Le souffle d'Harry se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il baissa les yeux vers la partition et revint sur son Maître, la gorge nouée, les mains tremblantes.

"Je vous remercie, Maître. Je vais la garder précieusement, et je vous promets de la travailler tout seul."

Un doux sourire passa sur les lèvres du Lord Noir, et une main s'égara sur les contours du visage d'Harry. Elle caressa sa joue à la peau aussi douce que celle d'un bébé, puis elle s'éloigna vers ses cheveux soyeux dont la brillance ressortait à la lumière des chandelles. Harry était figé sur le banc du piano, s'abreuvant de l'expression pensive de son Maître et de ses caresses tentatrices. Ce qu'il aimait le contact de sa main sur sa peau, la douceur avec laquelle il le touchait. Il voudrait que ce moment dure à l'éternité. Un très léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres du Lord Noir alors que ses mains descendaient à la naissance du cou de son mangemort. Il retira brusquement ses mains.

"Et si on continuait nos exercices, Harry ?"

Harry regarda amèrement cette main s'éloigner et rappela à son Maître là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, et tout le long de la leçon le Lord Noir se tint à distance raisonnable de son mangemort.

۞

_Un mois plus tard,_

Harry suivait les leçons de son Maître depuis deux mois, et le calme relatif qui avait suivi la grande bataille s'était envolé. A présent, les batailles se succédaient aux attaques sanglantes de Lord Voldemort. En ce vendredi de fin d'avril, Harry attendait son Maître dans la salle de musique comme d'habitude. Mais il commençait à s'impatienter, cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'il attendait ! Il soupira et décida d'attendre encore cinq minutes, il savait que le Lord Noir était beaucoup plus occupé qu'avant et qu'il n'aurait jamais eu le temps de le prévenir d'une éventuelle absence. De toute façon, les leçons étaient beaucoup moins intenses depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne jouait plus de morceaux et ne l'approchait pas à moins d'un mètre. C'était devenu routinier et Harry ne recevait du Lord Noir rien de plus que ce que l'on pouvait recevoir d'un professeur de musique.

Harry souffla de déception et sortit de la pièce. Il se dépêchait de sortir de l'aile qui lui était interdite et où vivait son Maître, mais il entendit des chuchotements et des gémissements suspects. Harry fronça des sourcils et avança de trois pas afin d'atteindre le croisement de deux couloirs, en se tournant vers la gauche il vit avec surprise un couple collé contre un mur assez loin de lui.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû partir, mais peu à peu Harry détailla une des deux silhouettes qui maintenait fermement l'autre contre le mur et s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de son Maître, la surprise sur son visage fit place à l'horreur totale tandis qu'il reconnaissait l'autre homme qui n'était nul autre que Severus Snape. Une boule se coinça dans la gorge d'Harry tandis que ses yeux restaient scotchés sur le couple. Lord Voldemort embrassait furieusement Severus Snape tout en ondulant sur son corps, frottant leur deux érections. Severus Snape, haletant sous les caresses de son Maître ne pouvait que gémir et attendre plus.

La main de Lord Voldemort déboutonna d'un geste impérieux de la main la chemise de Severus et sa bouche s'aventura sur son torse imberbe et exempt de la moindre imperfection. Les larmes coulaient à présent sur les joues d'Harry tandis que l'horreur même se déroulait sous ses yeux.

"Maître… S'il vous plaît, je… Nous devrions…"

"Tais-toi, Severus…" fit le Lord Noir, il se détacha un peu de son mangemort et le regarda fixement dans les yeux, tenant toujours fermement les poignets de son mangemort contre le mur. "Tu sais que je ne pourrais pas attendre indéfiniment… Tu es le fidèle auquel je tiens le plus Severus, ne me déçois pas…"

"Oui, Maître… Je… Je vais réessayer…"

"Pour l'instant, j'ai trop besoin de toi !" fit le Lord Noir avant d'embrasser son favori et de l'attirer peu à peu vers un autre corridor qui devait mener à n'en pas douter à la chambre du Lord Noir.

Harry essuya ses larmes et se sentit idiot. Idiot de pleurer, il n'avait pourtant jamais espéré que son Maître s'intéresse à lui. Mais voir son amour prendre tellement de plaisir dans les bras de cet infâme, de cet idiot, de ce sadique de Severus Snape l'énervait et l'attristait incroyablement. Il redescendit au deuxième étage et s'écroula sur son lit, il pleura des heures entières revoyant sans cesse cette image horrible : la langue de son Maître léchant la peau blanche du torse de Severus Snape.

Voir Théo et son Maître l'avait écœuré, mais maintenant il était plus que ça. Il avait envie de mourir. Il n'en pouvait plus d'aimer cet homme inaccessible. Il fallait qu'il arrête de rêver mais c'était trop dur et sans qu'il le sente, des larmes vinrent de nouveau mouiller ses joues.

۞

Harry ne souriait plus depuis ce maudit vendredi soir, et il n'était pas sorti de sa chambre de tout le week-end, sourd aux demandes et inquiétudes de ses amis. Draco avait bien essayé de le faire parler mais Harry était resté muet, même s'il aurait aimé tout lui confier afin d'enlever ce poids énorme qui meurtrissait son cœur. Harry resta donc muet, il fut de corvée de ménage toute la semaine, et avec les réflexions douteuses des mangemorts de second ordre et ses nouvelles insomnies, c'est un Harry avec des cernes noires et une mine fatiguée qui rentra dans la salle de musique ce vendredi-là.

Lord Voldemort fronça des sourcils devant la mine de son mangemort mais ne dit rien. Ils commencèrent leur leçon sans un mot, et Harry subit les conseils impersonnels et froids de son Maître avec un poids énorme sur le cœur. Sa voix était si chaude et passionnée lorsqu'elle lui parlait à _lui. _En pensant à Severus Snape, Harry eut un élan de fureur et cela se sentit dans la mélodie lorsqu'il appuya trop fort sur l'une des touches. Lord Voldemort en fut surpris mais resta silencieux, observant Harry concentré dans sa mélodie.

Harry termina son morceau mais ne releva pas les yeux vers son Maître.

"C'est nettement moins bien que la dernière fois, quelque chose ne va pas ?"

Harry hocha la tête négativement, refusant de croiser le regard de son Maître. Il savait qu'il avait très mal jouer et il ne voulait pas voir le regard de son Maître, et puis le regarder lui faisait trop de mal.

"Bien."

Harry sentit que son Maître s'était assis à côté de lui sur le banc du piano.

"Je suis désolé pour la semaine dernière, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir que je n'étais pas au Château et que je ne pourrais pas te donner ta leçon de piano…" dit Lord Voldemort d'un ton si sûr de lui qu'Harry faillit lâcher une exclamation dédaigneuse.

Il savait très bien qu'il était au Château la semaine dernière, occupé à baiser un de ses favoris. Harry garda ses yeux posés sur ses mains elles-mêmes sagement posées sur ses genoux.

"Je n'ai plus trop le temps ces temps-ci avec toutes ces offensives alors il va falloir qu'on stoppe ces séances, je suis désolé, j'aurais pour ma part bien voulu continuer mais j'ai malheureusement trop de travail ces temps-ci et…"

Harry sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes mais il savait que s'il ne levait pas les yeux vers son Maître, elles ne couleraient pas et c'était l'essentiel. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il le voit pleurer.

"De toute façon, tu as fait d'incroyables progrès et je suis sûr que si tu veux continuer le piano, tu trouveras un mangemort qui sache en jouer…"

Lord Voldemort regarda fixement son mangemort qui gardait les yeux baissés sur ses genoux, il fronça les sourcils et passa une main sous son menton pour tourner sa tête vers lui. Il vit avec stupeur que les yeux de son mangemort étaient remplis de larmes, celles-ci ne tardèrent pas à couler alors Harry retira violemment son menton de la main de son Maître.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry ?" demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec inquiétude.

Voyant que son mangemort n'était pas disposé à répondre, il soupira.

"Tu sais, si tu souhaites une permission, je pourrais t'en donner une… Tu as des problèmes ou… ?"

Harry éclata en sanglots et Lord Voldemort ne sut que faire. Il regarda son mangemort pleurer douloureusement sur son banc et l'attira maladroitement vers lui.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Harry ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

Harry haussa les épaules et sanglota contre la poitrine de son Maître, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de respirer son parfum tout en s'agrippant à sa chemise avec force. Si Lord Voldemort savait pourquoi il pleurait ! Les pleurs d'Harry redoublèrent, et Lord Voldemort passa une main dans les cheveux de son mangemort avec une mine soucieuse.

"Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? Ou… Ne me dis pas qu'il s'agit de problèmes de cœur ?"

Harry se recula et essuya ses larmes. Il regarda son Maître et ses joues humides rougirent de honte.

"Je suis vraiment désolé, Maître, je suis pitoyable…"

"Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas… Ça ne fait rien, je serais juste curieux de savoir ce qui te met dans un tel état !"

Harry regarda son Maître dans les yeux et soupira. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que c'était lui qui le faisait souffrir ainsi.

"Tu n'as pas envie de partager tes peines avec ton Maître, je te comprends mais tu sais malgré les apparences et bon c'est vrai que j'ai tendance à être assez violent mais… Tu sais, je crois que je peux tout de même écouter les peines d'un adolescent sans m'énerver…" dit le Lord Noir avec un léger sourire.

"J'ai 23 ans, Maître" répondit Harry.

Lord Voldemort fronça les sourcils.

"Vous avez dit que je suis un adolescent mais j'ai 23 ans, je ne suis plus un adolescent vous savez…"

"Excuse-moi" fit Lord Voldemort en souriant "Mais tu sais lorsqu'on a plus de 80 ans, 17 ou 23 ans ça revient à peu près au même…"

"Comment vous faîtes pour paraître si jeune ?" demanda Harry.

Lord Voldemort laissa échapper un léger rire.

"Bien essayé, Harry, mais le nombre de personnes qui savent pourquoi je parais si jeune se compte sur les doigts d'une main… Mais peut-être que je te mettrais dans la confidence si tu me dis ce qui t'arrive…"

Harry baissa les yeux.

"Je suis amoureux…"

"Oh… L'amour…" fit Lord Voldemort en levant les yeux au ciel "Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais je crois savoir que cela fait souffrir bien des gens inutilement…Qui est cette personne qui a la chance d'être aimé d'Harry Potter ?"

"C'est un homme."

"C'est cela qui te perturbe ?" demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres en souriant imperceptiblement.

"Non, je suis gay et je le sais depuis longtemps. C'est simplement que j'aime un homme qui ne me voit pas, il sait que j'existe mais je suis insignifiant à ses yeux, sans valeur, rien…"

Lord Voldemort fronça les sourcils en regardant son mangemort.

"Sans valeur ? C'est ce que tu penses que tu es ?"

"Hé bien, vous savez… Je n'ai rien de spécial, je vais probablement être un mangemort de second ordre toute ma vie, tout le monde m'appelle 'fillette' et je ne sais même pas me battre… Je ne veux pas me mettre dans une situation délicate, mais je suis certainement le plus mauvais de vos mangemorts !"

Lord Voldemort soupira.

"Tu veux que je fasse de toi un mangemort de premier ordre, que je te décore de médailles et que je te sacre meilleur guerrier de l'année pour que cet homme te remarque enfin ? Mais tu sais Harry, il est vrai que tu n'es pas un guerrier mais si pour avoir cet homme tu dois tuer, devenir plus puissant et finalement devenir quelqu'un que tu n'es pas… C'est que cet homme ne mérite probablement pas de te connaître et qu'il n'aime pas la personne que tu es…" fit le Lord Noir avec un sourire "J'ai peur, je crois que je vais me transformer en Docteur Love !"

Harry eut un sourire à travers ses larmes.

"Alors d'après vous je dois l'oublier ?" demanda Harry presque avec désespoir.

"Je ne sais pas… Tu as déjà essayé de faire en sorte qu'il te remarque ?"

"Oui, mais il ne m'a pas vu comme je voulais qu'il me voit…Je crois que je ne serais jamais assez bien pour lui" dit Harry d'un ton morne tout en évitant le regard de son Maître.

"Puis-je savoir qui est l'idiot qui te fait croire que tu es insignifiant, sans valeur, etc… ?"

Harry leva les yeux vers son Maître. Lord Voldemort sourit en voyant les grands yeux vert émeraude de son mangemort s'écarquiller légèrement.

"Je… Je ne le suis pas à vos yeux ?"

"Pourquoi serais-je là à te parler si c'était le cas ?"

Il y eut un moment de silence. Les deux hommes se regardèrent longtemps, essayant de fouiller l'âme de l'autre. Harry avait envie de s'approcher de ces lèvres purpurines et pulpeuses, il avait envie d'en connaître la saveur juste pour une fois. Il voulait égarer une de ses mains dans ses cheveux si soyeux, détacher le ruban qui le tenait en place et faire glisser sa main derrière sa nuque. Il voulait tellement qu'il le prenne dans ses bras. Harry trembla, frissonnant de froid. Lord Voldemort le remarqua et il eut la fugitive impression d'être en présence d'un ange vulnérable et en détresse.

"Tu sais, Harry, je crois que tu devrais oublier cet homme qui ne voit pas ce qui a de plus beau en toi et que tu effaces un peu toutes ces histoires d'amour qui t'embrument le cerveau. Tu sais qu'un engagement comme mangemort est pour la vie et que je ne peux pas tricher et favoriser un mangemort et cela peu importe l'affection que je peux avoir pour lui, alors je veux que tu ailles à ces séances d'entraînements et que tu travailles, car quoi que tu en dises tu es très puissant et si tu te donnais la peine tu irais très loin. Et je voudrais surtout pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit… Toutes ces séances de piano étaient agréables, mais la paix et le calme c'est fini et il faut que tu te tiennes prêt pour toutes les batailles qu'on s'apprête à braver."

Harry acquiesça, tremblant. Et Lord Voldemort se demanda comment il pouvait demander à cet ange si fragile de tuer et de se battre. Il fronça les sourcils et envoya ses pensées valser au loin… Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de pensées aussi bizarres.

"Tu devrais aller te reposer, Harry…"

Harry hocha la tête. Il se leva et regarda son Maître dans les yeux, se disant que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il se tiendrait si près de lui.

"Hé bien, au revoir, Maître…" fit Harry en regardant son Maître se lever lui-aussi.

"Au revoir, Harry."

Harry s'avança vers la porte lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'attira brusquement contre lui.

"Pardon" souffla-t-il tout contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser brusquement. Harry gémit alors que le Lord Noir posait ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête d'Harry, le mangemort se colla à son Maître et agrippa sa cape. Les lèvres d'Harry s'entrouvrirent et laissèrent passer la langue du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui vint caresser suavement celle de son mangemort.

Lord Voldemort allait se reculer lorsque la main d'Harry se faufila sous sa chemise et caressa son ventre maladroitement. Il perdit la tête à ce contact et fit reculer Harry contre le canapé laqué de noir qui était coincé entre les deux bibliothèques. Il l'allongea dessus et se faufila entre les jambes tout en l'embrassant. Sa cape l'incommodant, il rompit le baiser et se mit à genoux entre les jambes d'Harry pour ôter sa cape.

Harry contempla alors le corps de son Maître seulement vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir. Sa respiration se bloqua alors qu'en enlevant sa cape, sa chemise remonta quelque peu et fit découvrir un ventre plat magnifique. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres revint rapidement vers son mangemort et il l'embrassa passionnément pendant que sa main remontait sous la robe d'Harry qui semblait ne rien porter en-dessous excepté un boxer. Lord Voldemort ne s'y attendait pas du tout et cela l'électrisa d'être en contact avec la peau nue de son mangemort. Il gémit contre la bouche d'Harry et fit remonter la robe de son mangemort par-dessus sa tête. Il admira alors le corps magnifique de son mangemort, le souffle court il détailla d'abord son visage qui avait les joues rouges et les yeux brillants, puis son corps à la peau légèrement halée, ses longues jambes fuselées et sa poitrine imberbe, légèrement musclée et ses épaules délicates.

Harry tremblait de froid ne sentant plus le corps de son Maître contre lui, il le voyait le détailler d'un air impénétrable, il commençait à avoir peur. Il était si peu habillé alors que son Maître était entièrement vêtu. Un doigt vint redessiner les contours de ses muscles sur sa poitrine doucement.

"Tu es absolument magnifique, Harry !" s'exclama le Lord Noir en verrouillant ses yeux dans ceux de son mangemort.

Harry rougit et Lord Voldemort se jeta sur lui. Son excitation le faisait souffrir, et il n'avait qu'une envie : faire l'amour à ce corps délicieux tout en regardant le visage adorable de son mangemort. Harry remonta ses jambes contre le bas du dos de son Maître alors qu'ils s'embrassaient et celui-ci enlaça fortement son mangemort.

"Serre-moi fort, Harry, je vais nous faire transplaner…"

Harry fit ce qu'on lui demandait, et sentit bientôt les effets caractéristiques du transplanage qui étaient bien plus doux que d'ordinaire, la magie à l'état pur se dégageait de son Maître et c'était absolument exquis d'être dans les bras d'une telle puissance. Harry sentit bientôt un matelas sous son dos et regarda vivement autour de lui. Il s'aperçut qu'il était dans la chambre de son Maître, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications possibles, la chambre était immense ! Le lit faisait trois fois le sien.

Lord Voldemort picorait le cou d'Harry de baisers enflammés et descendait petit à petit vers le bas de son corps. Il s'attarda sur son torse qu'il embrassa avec gourmandise. Il allait enlever le boxer d'Harry lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement.

Lord Voldemort se releva et vit dans l'embrasure de la porte Severus Snape qui avait pâli considérablement en voyant le couple. Il tremblait, la potion qu'il tenait dans sa main faillit exploser.

"Sev ! Merde, qu'est-ce que tu fous là !"

Harry, mortifié, fit glisser un drap sur lui pour se cacher de la vue de Snape. Le regard de Voldemort descendit vers la potion qu'il tenait dans la main et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Severus Snape s'enfuit, le teint pâle et les yeux brûlants de colère.

"Severus ! Attends !" s'exclama le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui sortit de la chambre en quatrième vitesse.

Harry, seul dans la chambre, sentit son cœur descendre dans sa poitrine et s'écraser sur le sol. Il trembla convulsivement et remis la robe que le Lord Noir avait entraîné en transplanant, ravalant ses larmes et les jambes tremblantes, il quitta la chambre du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

۞

Harry était assis sur son banc dans le Parc de l'Immortalité, fumant une cigarette. Son épaule était ensanglantée, mais il n'avait pas envie de passer par l'infirmerie. Les batailles se succédaient comme l'avait prédit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et Harry, le regard éteint, avait l'impression de ne faire que ça : se battre, dormir, manger, fumer, se battre, dormir, manger, fumer.

Il n'avait pas revu son Maître et celui-ci ne l'avait pas rappelé, bon bien-sûr il le voyait presque tous les jours agenouillé devant lui dans une foule de mangemorts. Bien-sûr, il était redevenu inconnu aux yeux du Lord Noir, insignifiant, rien. Il était revenu au point de départ. Severus Snape, lui, arborait souvent un sourire satisfait et lorsque Harry croisait son chemin, il le torturait jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Draco avait demandé personnellement à Severus Snape de cesser ses attaques mais il avait été puni. On disait même que Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape étaient en froid depuis. Harry faisait alors tout pour éviter Snape mais c'était difficile car celui-ci faisait tout pour le torturer. La haine entre eux s'était décuplée. Personne ne savait pourquoi mis à part les concernés, et Lord Voldemort bien-sûr. Harry avait déjà hésité pour aller voir son Maître et lui avouer les agissements de Snape, mais il avait eu la preuve sous les yeux que son Maître aimait Snape et l'avait préféré à lui. Alors qu'il le batte, il devait s'en foutre complètement !

Les attaques des mangemorts de second ordre avaient augmenté elles aussi, Snape devait leur demander personnellement de l'embêter le plus de fois possibles.

Ce fut pourquoi en rentrant dans le château, Harry eut très peur comme d'habitude depuis trois semaines. Il se dépêcha de monter au deuxième étage pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre, il enjamba les marches trois par trois et courut jusqu'à sa chambre. Mais bien-sûr, on l'attendant déjà devant. Severus Snape entre deux mangemorts massifs de premier ordre qu'Harry ne connaissait pas.

Snape et Harry échangèrent un regard. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Snape.

"Allez-y" fit-il.

Les deux gorilles foncèrent sur Harry et le firent tomber au sol, s'ensuivit ensuite une pluie de coups de pieds, de coups de poings, de balancements contre les murs. A travers les coups des deux mangemorts se faisaient entendre distinctement les cris déchirants d'Harry qui pleurait et hurlait à la fois de douleur.

Plus Harry criait et suppliait, plus le sourire de Severus Snape s'élargissait.

۞

"… c'est incroyable, il a des dizaines de blessures mais certaines sont plus vieilles… Il faudrait vérifier qu'il n'a pas de problèmes avec les mangemorts…"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vérifier cela !" fit une voix qu'Harry connaissait bien.

Harry gémit et essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, une main fraîche se posa sur son front. Lorsqu'il réussit à ouvrir les yeux, il découvrit une infirmière qui le regardait avec compassion. Harry baissa les yeux vers son corps et vit qu'il était entièrement nu, horrifié, il rabattit le drap sur lui.

"Nous étions juste en train de t'ausculter, tu te sens bien ?" demanda l'infirmière.

"Qui était l'homme qui a parlé tout à l'heure ?"

L'infirmière eut un sourire complice.

"Le Maître bien-sûr" souffla-t-elle avec un clin d'œil "Il passait dans l'infirmerie et comme tu me causais du souci, je lui ai demandé de t'ausculter, si t'as un corps redevenu splendide c'est grâce à lui !"

Harry baissa les yeux, le peu de couleur qu'il avait disparut et il eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas s'évanouir de nouveau.

"Il m'a vu nu ?" fit Harry plus à lui-même qu'à l'infirmière.

"Ne sois pas si pudique !" s'exclama l'infirmière avant d'éclater de rire. "Qu'est-ce que cela peut faire ? Sans lui, tu serais déjà enterré à cinq mètres sous terre !"

Harry ne répondit pas. Il s'aperçut qu'il ne ressentait aucune douleur et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir reconnaissant envers son Maître, il avait même enlevé des douleurs moins récentes qui provenaient d'anciennes batailles. Alors qu'il allait s'endormir, une tornade blonde et rousse arriva dans l'infirmerie. Les deux soldats étaient couverts de sang mais dans leurs yeux, seule l'inquiétude régnait.

"Ça va Harry ?" lancèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Harry acquiesça avec un sourire mou. Les deux hommes montèrent sur le lit et l'enlacèrent chacun d'un côté.

"Berk ! Vous êtes poisseux de sang !"

"Tais-toi, Harry" fit Draco avant de déposer un baiser sur la masse de cheveux noirs et hirsutes de son ami "On était mort de peur !".

Depuis qu'Harry se faisait régulièrement agressé par les mangemorts de second ordre et Severus Snape, Draco, Ron et Blaise se succédaient pour être toujours à côté de lui et le protéger. Ils s'en voulaient systématiquement lorsque Harry était blessé et Harry avait un peu de mal à leur faire comprendre que ce n'était pas leur faute et que, là, en l'occurrence il revenait d'un champ de bataille. Les blessures étaient donc prévisibles.

"Allez prendre une douche, vous sentez la mort !" lança Harry avec un sourire.

"A vos ordres Capitaine, mais ne t'avise surtout pas de sortir de cette infirmerie !"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis trop crevé pour me lever de toute façon…"

Le roux et le blond lui firent un sourire et s'en allèrent de l'infirmerie non sans un air anxieux.

۞

Lorsque Harry fut autorisé à sortir de l'infirmerie, il fut escorté par Blaise jusqu'au réfectoire où étaient déjà assis Théo, Ron, Draco et Neville. Il vit, en entrant, que tous les mangemorts le regardaient d'un œil torve. Il fronça des sourcils et alla s'asseoir près de Ron. Au bout d'un moment, les mangemorts cessèrent de le regarder et reprirent leur conversation. Harry se tourna vers Ron en fronçant des sourcils, il s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche mais Ron le devança :

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a fait une annonce durant ta convalescence, il a interdit à chacun des mangemorts de t'approcher ! On n'a pas compris comment il avait été mis au courant… Le mieux c'est qu'on a vu revenir Snape avec un hématome énorme sur le visage !" fit Ron avec un grand sourire placardé sur le visage.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

"C'est… C'est bizarre ça…" murmura-t-il.

"Ça tu l'as dit !" fit Blaise.

Harry mangea en silence tout en pensant à ce que lui avait dit Ron. Il imaginait que Lord Voldemort avait fait le rapprochement entre ses blessures et Severus Snape, et s'il avait fait une annonce publique pour que les mangemorts de second ordre cessent de le toucher c'est que Snape lui avait avoué ses agissements… Cependant, Harry restait très étonné que Lord Voldemort ait frappé son _amant _alors que sa réaction avait été on ne peut plus prévisible et compréhensible même si Harry avait du mal à l'admettre. Harry croyait depuis tout ce temps que Lord Voldemort fermait volontairement les yeux sur les actes de Snape pour ne pas avoir à le blesser une nouvelle fois. En définitive, Harry se dit qu'il comptait peut-être plus pour lui qu'il ne l'avait initialement pensé.

Une douce joie s'immisça dans ses veines à cette pensée, et pour la première fois depuis cette soirée-là, il se mit à repenser au corps parfait de son Maître, à sa douceur incomparable et à l'éclat rubescent incroyable de ses yeux. Ne pas voir cette magnifique couleur lui manquait de plus en plus.

"Tu sais Harry, on ne te l'a pas dit mais Blaise et moi, on va se marier cet été !"

Harry leva brusquement les yeux vers le couple qui s'enlaçait amoureusement. Il avala de travers un de ses aliments et eut un sourire forcé.

"Je suis très content pour vous" dit-il, tentant de garder bonne figure malgré la répulsion qu'il entretenait à l'égard de Théo.

"Ça va faire bizarre de voir Blaise enfin casé !" dit Ron avec un sourire amusé.

"Que veux-tu ! Je n'ai pas su résister à cette beauté fatale !" s'exclama Blaise avec un immense sourire à l'intention de Théo.

"Hé les mecs !" fit Draco en se tournant vers Neville et Harry "Il va falloir vous trouver des compagnons tous les deux ! Vous êtes les derniers célibataires de la troupe !"

"Et alors ?" demanda Neville.

"Rien, Neville… Juste qu'au pire vous iriez très bien ensembles !"

Harry vira au cramoisi et lança un regard gêné à Neville, celui-ci eut la même réaction que lui. Ils se regardèrent avec un sourire pendant un moment.

"Laisse tomber !" dirent-ils à l'unisson.

۞

Harry fumait une énième cigarette sur son sempiternel banc dans le Parc de l'Immortalité et regardait l'immensité céleste avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il regarda l'étoile de Sirius et pensa un moment à son parrain qu'il ne voyait plus très souvent.

"Harry ?"

Une voix chaude qu'il chérissait intensément le réveilla de sa torpeur sentimentale, il se retourna brusquement et son cœur faillit exploser en reconnaissant la silhouette impressionnante de puissance et de beauté de son Maître avancer vers lui.

"Oui ?" minauda-t-il stupidement.

Lord Voldemort eut un sourire amusé et s'assit à côté de lui.

"Je t'ai souvent vu allongé sur ce banc de la fenêtre de ma chambre… oh ! Et de mon bureau aussi" dit-il pensivement.

"La fenêtre de votre… ?"

Harry leva les yeux vers l'immense château et son regard se posa sur une tour plus majestueuse que les autres d'où une multitude de fenêtres donnaient sur cette partie du parc.

"J'ai posé ma sculpture ici pour pouvoir la regarder dès que j'en avais envie" expliqua-t-il avant de prendre la cigarette des doigts de son mangemort et de l'écraser au sol.

Harry frissonna subrepticement et se retourna lentement vers la statue de l'ange déchu qu'il avait appris à vénérer depuis des années.

"Vous… Vous voulez dire que c'est vous qui avez sculpté cette statue ?" demanda Harry avec des yeux ronds.

Lord Voldemort eut un sourire en coin et acquiesça. Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent davantage.

"Vous savez que j'adore cette statue, j'y ai passé des heures devant sans jamais m'arrêter de la regarder, c'est la plus belle sculpture que j'aie vu dans ma vie ! Elle… Elle est vraiment magnifique !" s'exclama-t-il en regardant son Maître d'un air ahuri.

Lord Voldemort eut un sourire à le fois modeste et fier.

"Merci, Harry, ça me fait très plaisir que tu l'aimes…"

"Vous êtes un véritable artiste."

Le silence se fit entre eux et Lord Voldemort se tourna vers Harry d'un air plus sombre.

"Si je suis venu, ce soir, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de te parler Harry…" dit-il avec un regard intense, ses yeux de rubis s'illuminèrent et Harry crut mourir de délice en plongeant dedans.

"Je vous écoute" répondit Harry en essayant d'éviter ce regard abyssal. "Il s'agit de quoi ?"

"De toi… Et de moi, entre autres" répondit le Lord Noir avec un étrange regard à l'intention de son mangemort.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 

Comme j'avais dit dans mon autre fic "Bienvenue chez moi" que j'essaierais d'updater avant le Nouvel An, j'update maintenant car je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps plus tard. Je répondrai aux reviews qui m'ont posé des questions comme je l'ai dit dans ma note du chapitre précédent lorque j'aurais le temps...

J'attends votre avis avec impatience ! Et je fais un gros bisou à Sinelune qui m'a donné quelques judicieux conseils sur ce chapitre.

Je vous embrasse tous très fort, et vous souhaite encore une fois un Joyeux Noël mais surtout (mainteant que Noël est passé) un magnifique Nouvel An... Et que vous prendrez de bonnes résolutions... (moi la première c'est : j'arrête de fumer, c'est plutôt bien parti, je m'accorde que la soirée du nouvel an et après finished ! XD)

REVIEWS, please :D

SamaraXX


	4. Partie IV

**

* * *

**

**OMNIA VINCIT AMOR**

_L'Amour triomphe de tout_

* * *

**Partie 4 : **Protège-moi, juste une fois… 

Harry essaya de ne pas paraître avoir l'air trop stressé tout en attendant les aveux de son Maître. Il posa son regard un instant sur la robe de celui-ci élégamment ornée de broderies noires presque invisibles dans son ensemble noir. C'était de toute évidence une robe de haute couture sorcière.

"Si je suis venu, Harry, c'est surtout pour m'excuser" commença le Lord Noir avec un visage sombre "Je n'aurais jamais dû profiter de toi ce soir-là, je m'en veux terriblement…"

"Vous n'avez pas vraiment profité de moi, Maître" murmura Harry avant de baisser les yeux vers le sol.

"Si, j'ai profité de ta faiblesse et de l'autorité que j'ai sur toi, tu sais je trouve cela vraiment dommage que nos rapports aient à ce point dérapés… Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte vraiment de ce que j'ai fait, mais je t'ai complètement méprisé en t'amenant dans ma chambre alors que j'avais énormément de respect pour toi. J'aurais souhaité que nos rapports en restent aux leçons de piano…"

Harry leva ses yeux d'émeraude vers son Maître, essayant de canaliser la douleur qu'il ressentait à ces mots.

"Mais vous avez voulu arrêter les leçons de piano…" objecta Harry.

Lord Voldemort passa une main dans ses cheveux, terriblement gêné.

"Je le sais… Tu sais je m'en veux vraiment beaucoup, alors je vais essayer d'être sincère avec toi mais tu dois me promettre que tout ce que je vais te dire restera entre nous, c'est d'accord ?"

"Je vous le promets, Maître" répondit Harry légèrement curieux.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres demeura silencieux un moment comme s'il rassemblait ses pensées.

"Comme tu as pu le constater, j'entretiens une relation avec Severus Snape depuis de nombreuses années. Je n'ai jamais réellement mis un mot sur notre relation mais de toute évidence, Severus l'a fait pour moi… Mais quelque part, je le comprends, il avait à peu près ton âge lorsque nous avons commencé à nous voir régulièrement et j'ai été son premier amant. Il est évident que lui m'est resté fidèle mais moi je n'ai jamais vraiment compris ce que ça voulait dire de rester enchaîné à quelqu'un toute ma vie."

"Vous voulez dire que vous l'avez trompé ?" demanda Harry.

"Je ne pensais pas le tromper lorsque je le faisais puisqu'il n'était à l'origine qu'un mangemort de second ordre comme toi et qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'une petite distraction, j'en ai honte maintenant… Mais, ses talents extraordinaires en potions et sortilèges ont fait qu'il ait rapidement passé de mangemorts de second ordre à favori, il a un peu près suivi le même trajet que ton père"

"Il n'est pas vraiment comme moi alors…" murmura Harry même s'il comprenait qu'il y avait de dangereuses similitudes entre lui et Snape. Lord Voldemort ne releva pas la phrase de son mangemort.

"Les années ont passées et de part sa beauté et ses talents, je n'ai pas voulu mettre un terme à notre relation, je l'appréciais beaucoup et il est devenu très important dans ma vie à tel point que je pouvais me passer de mes autres amants pendant des mois. Le problème est que – et je viens de le savoir – Severus Snape était et est toujours amoureux de moi, mais il l'a pourtant bien caché" dit Lord Voldemort en fronçant les sourcils, ayant l'air de se perdre dans ses pensées.

"Vous l'avez quitté ?" demanda Harry d'un air incrédule.

"Je crois bien que oui, mais ça n'a pas été facile car Severus Snape avait toutes les raisons de croire que je voulais vivre avec lui… (Voldemort gesticula nerveusement sur le banc du parc), vois-tu au fil des années, j'ai commencé à avoir une drôle d'envie qui devait de toute façon arriver avec l'âge… Je voulais avoir un enfant, je me fichais du père ou de la mère, j'en voulais un. Or, je savais depuis le début de notre relation que Severus Snape était destiné à mettre mon enfant au monde, c'est lui-même qui m'avait annoncé cela, une prophétie avait été faite sur son compte, pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas cru ? Alors, je l'ai tout bonnement autorisé à faire des recherches pour qu'il puisse porter mon enfant… La potion que tu as vu dans les mains de Severus ce soir-là était l'échantillon le plus réussi que Severus était parvenu à faire, vois-tu ce soir-là je ne courais pas après Severus mais après la potion… Je n'ai pensé qu'à ça et je n'ai même pas eu la présence d'esprit de te dire de m'attendre, je ne dis pas qu'on l'aurait fait mais au moins tu aurais compris que je ne me fichais pas de toi…"

Harry resta muet un court instant.

"Donc vous ne l'aimez pas ?" fit Harry vivement.

Lord Voldemort eut un léger sourire.

"Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est d'aimer" répondit franchement son Maître.

"Et cette potion… Elle a marché ?" demanda Harry en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

"Oui… Au début. Severus a perdu l'enfant. La potion n'est pas tout à fait au point."

"Alors pourquoi l'avez-vous quitté ?"

"Parce qu'il m'a menti" répondit le Lord Noir "Harry… Je vais maintenant te parler de quelque chose qui te concerne directement, je sais qu'il est un peu tard et si tu veux qu'on remette cette discussion à demain, dis-le moi et je n'y verrais aucun inconvénient."

"Vous avez attisé ma curiosité, et je ne suis pas fatigué… Je vous écoute."

"Bien…" murmura le Lord Noir, il soupira, "Je ne savais pas que Severus te faisait subir un calvaire, sinon je l'aurais arrêté bien plus tôt, j'en suis vraiment désolé… Toujours est-il que lorsque j'ai su cela, j'ai commencé à me dire que son attitude envers toi était complètement irrationnelle, je ne comprenais pas ce qui avait pu déclencher une telle haine à ton égard, certes ton père et lui étaient tout sauf amis mais de là à te faire frapper par d'autres mangemorts ! Je veux dire, il avait de quoi être jaloux mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me surprenait, et il ne savait rien de nos leçons de piano, il ne pouvait pas savoir que je te considérais beaucoup plus que tous les autres, je l'ai puni de ses actes envers toi et je lui ai demandé la raison d'une telle violence."

"Et alors ? Il a répondu quoi ?" demanda Harry, avide de savoir ce qui avait pu motiver ce bâtard immonde de Snape.

"Il m'a tout d'abord avoué qu'il m'aimait, et c'est ça qui est la clef de son comportement. Mais pour que tu comprennes bien tout, je dois remonter vingt ans en arrière lorsque Severus et moi avons commencé à nous voir. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il m'a dit qu'il était destiné à mettre mon enfant au monde, ce que je ne savais pas c'est qu'il avait complètement détourné une information que James Potter lui avait demandé de me transmettre. C'était très imprudent de la part de James mais il ne savait pas à quel point Severus le haïssait et était d'ores et déjà amoureux de moi. La réalité était certainement qu'il pensait qu'une information de ce calibre et à mon intention ne pouvait pas être déformée par Severus qui était plus que fidèle envers moi."

Harry attendait impatiemment et le souffle coupé, la suite du récit de son Maître. Mais celle-ci ne vint pas tout de suite. Lord Voldemort regardait son mangemort avec un sourire à la fois doux et désabusé.

"James était très fier de toi, il revenait de ses permissions avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres en criant à qui voulait bien l'entendre que tu étais magnifique et incroyablement puissant, il m'avait même confié avec un demi-sourire que tu détenais entièrement la magie blanche – c'est quelque chose qui aurait dû m'alerter. Selon James, l'information était bien passée de Snape à moi, mais avant même qu'il ait pu rétablir la vérité, il était mort dans mes rangs. Les années passaient et le seul qui savait toute la vérité était Severus… Il a déformé ta prophétie pour ne pas que tu me voles à lui, il m'a fait croire qu'il était celui destiné à mettre au monde mon enfant alors que c'était toi, toi, le puissant magicien héritier d'une puissante magie blanche qui pouvait sans la moindre potion faire naître dans ton ventre un bébé… Mais rien ne disait dans la prophétie qu'il devait être de moi, en réalité tu peux être enceint de n'importe qui. Mais ça, ce n'est pas Severus qui me l'a dit, c'est moi qui l'ai vu le jour où tu étais évanoui à l'infirmerie. En aidant l'infirmière j'ai pu m'apercevoir que Severus s'en prenait à toi mais surtout que tu avais une fine cicatrice au niveau de ton aine qu'Ishtar avait tout spécialement dessinée au moment de ta conception prouvant par le même fait que tu es capable de porter un enfant et que tu es un très puissant sorcier…"

Harry regarda son Maître en écarquillant les yeux, il était soufflé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

"Vous… Vous devez vous tromper, Maître !" s'exclama Harry "Je n'ai absolument rien de puissant ! Je ne peux pas porter la marque d'une déesse sur moi ! Ce n'est qu'une vulgaire cicatrice que je me suis faite en tombant…"

"Ayant la forme d'un éclair ?" fit Lord Voldemort en levant un sourcil.

"Je… Je sais qu'elle a une forme bizarre mais de là à croire que c'est une marque de fertilité… Et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi Snape aurait eu peur de moi ? Vous ne vouliez pas d'enfant à ce moment-là ! Pourquoi a eu-t-il peur que je vous vole à lui ?"

"Un sorcier comme toi n'est jamais laissé pour compte, Harry, tu sais Severus est loin d'être idiot, et il avait raison… Si j'avais su que tu étais si puissant, je ne t'aurais pas demandé ton avis, tu serais entré de force dans la mangemorie, tu serais devenu d'office un favori et je t'aurais courtisé sans aucune honte parce que tu es tout ce que peut désirer un mage noir, Harry… C'est pour ça que James était si fier de toi !" lança Lord Voldemort.

"J'ai toujours été considéré comme une merde et maintenant je suis un béni des dieux, c'est ça que vous essayez de me dire ?" fit Harry, un soupçon de colère dans la voix "Est-ce que vous allez me courtiser maintenant que vous savez ça ?"

"Est-ce que je l'ai fait ?"

"Pourquoi m'avez-vous raconter tout ça, hein ?" fit Harry en se levant brusquement.

Lord Voldemort soupira.

"Tu as des problèmes d'audition ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, Harry ! Parce que je te respecte énormément, tu n'es pas qu'un mangemort de second ordre pour moi, loin de là, tu ne l'as plus jamais été à partir du moment où je t'ai emmené avec moi pour guérir un de mes conseillers à la dernière grande bataille. J'ai compris à ce moment-là que bien que faible guerrier, tu avais d'autres énormes qualités comme la guérison, l'agilité et une incroyable intelligence ! Si je t'ai dit tout ça, c'est parce que je voulais que tu saches ta propre histoire pour que tu puisses faire ce que tu veux de tes pouvoirs, et que tu te rendes compte une fois pour toute que tu n'es ni insignifiant ni faible !"

Harry déglutit difficilement en observant son Maître qui était lui-aussi levé à présent. Harry semblait désemparé, il chercha la vérité dans le regard du Lord Noir, puis il capitula.

"Et qu'est-ce que je dois en faire de ces pouvoirs ?" demanda-t-il d'un air perdu.

Lord Voldemort eut un ricanement.

"Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire mais tu risques probablement d'attirer celui que tu aimes et qui ne te voyait jamais avec ce genre d'atouts dans la poche !"

Harry leva des yeux incrédules vers son Maître. Il se souvenait de la conversation qu'ils avaient échangé durant leur dernière leçon de piano. Il avait cru qu'avec le dérapage qui s'était passé ensuite, il avait compris que c'était de lui dont il était amoureux.

"Vous savez, je veux être aimé pour ce que je suis… Pas pour mes nouveaux pouvoirs" répondit Harry d'une voix cassée.

"Vous êtes encore jeune Harry, ne vous inquiétez-pas, je suis sûr qu'au final vous obtiendrez tout ce dont vous avez toujours rêvé" assura le Lord Noir avec un sourire.

"Vous n'allez pas retourner avec Snape, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Cela te tracasserait-il ?" fit Voldemort en souriant "Mais non, je ne retournerais pas avec Severus, il s'est complètement fourvoyé, je ne l'aime pas. Je ne l'ai pas puni sévèrement de ses mensonges pour la seule raison qu'il m'aime sincèrement mais sinon je l'aurais tué sans un remord."

Harry cilla et ressentit d'un seul coup le poids de la fatigue s'abattre sur lui.

"Vous croyez que je peux avoir une permission ? J'aimerais bien voir mon parrain…"

"Bien-sûr, Harry" murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres "Tu devrais rentrer, tu ne tiens plus debout."

Harry acquiesça.

"Bonne nuit, Maître… Et merci de m'avoir confié tout cela, je vous jure que je ne répèterai rien."

"Oh tu peux dire à tes amis que tu es un protégé d'Ishtar mais je te le déconseille, les hommes sont si sombres, tu vas devoir faire très attention à qui sont tes amis et qui ne le sont pas… Mais j'apprécierais que tu gardes le secret sur moi et Severus" dit Lord Voldemort avant de tourner les talons vers le Château de Salazar.

۞

Sirius était un homme assez discret, il vivait à la campagne dans une grande demeure familiale d'un prix inestimable. Harry ne le voyait pas aussi souvent qu'il le voulait et il ne pouvait contenir sa joie de le revoir. Lorsqu'il transplana dans le village de son parrain, il fut immédiatement subjugué par la beauté du jardin en fleur, la majesté des arbres qui entouraient le petit manoir et le lac artificiel au milieu du terrain qui faisait luire des reflets sur la surface de l'eau.

Il avança d'un pas vif vers la porte du manoir et se hâta de frapper à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année apparut sur le seuil. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs couleur charbon qui paraissaient aussi doux que la soie et des yeux onyx si profonds qu'Harry avait souvent l'impression de plonger dans un puits obscur. C'était un grand homme assez impressionnant et plutôt bien conservé bien que quelques rides craquelaient sa peau au coin de ses yeux.

"Harry ?" souffla Sirius avec un demi sourire avant d'enlacer avec force son neveu.

"Argh… Tu m'étouffes, Sirius" plaisanta Harry avant de s'éloigner en souriant.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants avec de grands sourires puis Sirius finit par s'effacer de l'entrée pour laisser passer son neveu. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon et Sirius se hâta de lui servir un café.

"Remus n'est pas là ?" demanda Harry tout en regardant la nouvelle décoration du manoir.

"Il est à Ste-Mangouste, il travaille encore à cette heure-là mais tu peux rester manger si tu veux puisqu'il risque de rentrer tard…"

"Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger !" s'exclama aussitôt Harry bien qu'un sourire malicieux se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

"Oh ! Je t'en prie Harry, ça fait un peu plus de deux ans que je ne t'ai pas vu, et crois-moi déjeuner en tête à tête depuis vingt ans avec Rem commence à devenir ennuyeux !" fit Sirius avant de déposer une tasse de café fumante sur la petite table de salon devant Harry.

"Remus, ennuyeux ? J'ai du mal à le croire…" dit Harry d'un ton doux "Comment ça va vous deux ?"

"Très bien, comme d'habitude, c'est toujours lui qui ramène l'argent et c'est moi qui tient la maison… Ça n'a pas changé !"

Harry eut un léger sourire.

"Ne fais pas comme si tu n'étais pas le préféré artiste peintre de Lord Voldemort" murmura Harry en souriant subrepticement derrière sa tasse de café.

Sirius sourit d'un air présomptueux puis redevint sérieux d'un seul coup.

"Alors Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans les magnifiques campagnes d'Ecosse ?" demanda-t-il tout en observant attentivement son neveu.

Harry se gratta la nuque sous ce regard trop insistant, il rougit, légèrement gêné.

"Je n'ai pas le droit de rendre visite à mon parrain ?" fit-il avec un rire "Et arrête de me regarder comme ça !"

"Mais je ne faisais que contempler l'œuvre de mon meilleur ami !"

Harry rougit de plus belle et souffla de lassitude.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu te sens obligé de faire ça à chaque fois que je viens ?"

Harry avait toujours été gêné par les inspections physiques de Sirius, surtout depuis qu'il était entré sous les ordres de Lord Voldemort. Il avait tout de suite remarqué que Sirius et Voldemort se ressemblaient sur bien des points, et la grandeur, la beauté et la dignité faisaient partis de ceux-là. Ils avaient par ailleurs le même style ténébreux grâce à leurs longs cheveux noirs, cependant Lord Voldemort avait un atout en plus selon Harry. Ses yeux. Les yeux du Lord Noir étaient vraiment uniques.

"Parce que tu sembles changer tous les jours, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte à quel point tu es devenu séduisant, Harry."

"Arrête" répliqua Harry, agacé.

"J'arrête, mais tu as intérêt à me dire ce qui te tracasse !"

"Ce qui me tracasse ?" lança Harry en buvant l'air de rien une gorgée de son café brûlant.

"Fais pas l'innocent, Harry, je te connais trop et quelque chose te turlupine, j'en suis sûr !"

Harry soupira. Il regarda longuement son parrain semblant juger s'il pouvait tout lui dire, absolument tout lui raconter. Puis, il sentit qu'il en avait vraiment besoin. Que ne pas pouvoir parler à ses amis de ses sentiments et de la prophétie ne faisaient que lui miner le moral davantage. Alors, il déversa toutes ses craintes, ses sentiments envers son Maître, les cours de piano, le dérapage, Snape et même la prophétie. A la fin de son récit, il était dans les bras de Sirius, enlacé avec chaleur tandis qu'il pleurait sur sa poitrine, éreinté par tant de changements et de douleurs en si peu de temps.

"Chut… Calme-toi, Harry…"

Harry se redressa et essuya avec ses yeux avec un sourire derrière ses larmes.

"Excuse-moi, je suis vraiment trop stupide."

"Mais non, certains auraient craqué pour moins que ça, je t'assure" lui dit Sirius avec un regard attendri "Alors comme ça tu as réussi à faire fondre le cœur glacé du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?"

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça !"

"Ça me semble évident pourtant, il n'a jamais traité quelqu'un avec tant de délicatesse et de respect si on omet bien-sûr le passage dans sa chambre."

Harry rougit fortement et soupira.

"Tu crois pas qu'il s'est mis à s'intéresser à moi après avoir su pour la prophétie ?" demanda Harry d'un air anxieux.

"C'est possible. Je n'en sais rien. Mais ce que je sais c'est qu'il n'a jamais accordé de leçons de piano, favori ou pas" assura Sirius.

"Tu dois vraiment me prendre pour le plus grand des imbéciles pour être tombé amoureux de Lord Voldemort !"

"Non, pas du tout. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends dire que quelqu'un est amoureux du Seigneur des Ténèbres et ceux-là étaient des idiots mais toi, c'est complètement différent. Toi, tu as toutes les chances de devenir l'amant de Lord Voldemort parce que tu le mérites amplement ! Je n'ai jamais douté sur tes capacités, Harry. D'ailleurs, je n'aurais jamais pu, je peux encore entendre les discours enchantés de James qu'il faisait sur toi et même si je n'ai jamais été mis au courant de cette prophétie, je peux t'assurer que tu es un homme exceptionnel Harry. Alors, si en plus d'être un homme exceptionnel tu es un sorcier puissant, je ne vois pas ce qui t'empêcherait d'avoir le Seigneur des Ténèbres !"

"Ça me paraît vraiment prétentieux pour un jeune de 23 ans de vouloir devenir l'amant du Lord Noir, non ?" fit Harry en faisant une grimace.

Sirius éclata de rire.

"Ouais, c'est vrai. Mais je ne crois pas que ça déplairait à Voldemort que tu deviennes son amant, c'est à peine s'il ne te l'a pas demandé lorsqu'il t'a raconté la prophétie."

"Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire à ton avis ?" demanda Harry en regardant profondément son parrain.

"Attendre. Attendre qu'il vienne à toi" répondit posément Sirius.

Harry parut mécontent de cette réponse.

"Mais s'il ne vient pas ?"

"C'est qu'il ne t'aime pas, et ça on en veut pas Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu veux être heureux il faut que vous soyez amoureux tous les deux, sinon tu en souffriras toute ta vie et il n'en est pas question !"

"Je ne sais pas si je pourrais l'ignorer pendant longtemps" murmura Harry.

"Il le faudra bien" souffla Sirius alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur Remus qui eut un large sourire à la vision de son presque neveu.

Remus vint enlacer son oncle avec force. Et après que Remus eût été au courant de l'histoire (il s'exclama plusieurs fois, rougit lorsque Harry lui annonça qu'il avait failli coucher avec Lord Voldemort, grogna de rage à l'entente des maltraitances de Snape et hoqueta de surprise à l'entente de la prophétie), ils parlèrent tous les trois de la meilleure façon d'avoir le Lord, et la réponse était claire : l'ignorer.

۞

Les partisans de Lord Voldemort formaient une foule toujours très singulière, particulièrement différente des autres. Elle était d'un calme incroyable, les yeux des mangemorts étaient tous remplis d'espoir et d'admiration, il n'y avait aucune clameur, aucun reproche, aucun regard évasif. Elle était compacte, énorme et entièrement noire. Et au-dessus d'elle, il n'y avait qu'un homme, un seul, qui dominait toute l'assemblée.

Harry n'avait pas les larmes aux yeux cette fois-là, la victoire était toujours aussi belle mais pour une fois, il n'était pas triste. Pour une fois, Lord Voldemort ne l'ignorait pas. Il lui semblait d'ailleurs qu'il ne l'ignorerait plus jamais. Pris dans son discours, les yeux rouge vermeille du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne manquaient pas d'aller fréquemment à la rencontre d'un autre regard, vert et malicieux. Un petit sourire ne cessait de danser sur les lèvres du jeune mangemort et à ce moment précis, il eut bien du mal à appliquer le conseil de Sirius et Remus.

De façon générale, il avait très mal appliqué leur conseil. Mais il était en même temps très difficile d'ignorer un mage noir qui en plus d'être son Maître était accessoirement celui dont il était désespéramment amoureux. Non pas qu'il allait lui-même à l'encontre de son Maître mais celui-ci ne manquait pas d'avoir de délicates attentions à son intention, en un mois Harry avait vu son appartement tripler de volume, ses armoires se remplir de nouveaux vêtements plus somptueux les uns que les autres, ses repas devenir exquis et raffinés, un piano apparaître dans sa chambre, ses entraînements plus rudes, ses batailles plus rares… Le Maître lui-même venait régulièrement lui parler d'une manière toujours polie et sans aucun sous-entendu douteux. Il lui proposait fréquemment des permissions, des cours de combat et avait même remis à jours les cours de piano. Harry avait eu beaucoup de mal à décliner toutes ses bonnes attentions, il avait gentiment refusé les cours de piano de son Maître ce qui l'avait quelque peu intrigué.

Harry aurait vraiment eu envie de continuer ses cours qui l'avaient tellement faits progresser, il était maintenant capable de jouer le morceau personnel que Lord Voldemort lui avait donné, sans aucune fausse note. Mais il ne pouvait pas accepter les propositions du Lord Noir, il ne voulait pas devenir une poule de luxe que l'on attire par des richesses, des trésors et des compliments. Il n'était pas une jeune fille à marier gloussante que l'on devait courtiser. Et en aucun cas, il ne voulait que Voldemort croie qu'il l'appréciait pour ses pouvoirs.

Harry avait vraiment l'impression d'être d'un romantique ridicule, mais en regardant cet homme aux pouvoirs incroyables vêtu d'habits tâchés de sang qui parlait d'un air conquérant sur cet estrade, il savait qu'il n'avait qu'une seule chance d'être heureux avec lui : c'était qu'il tombe amoureux. Il voulait d'une belle relation avec de vrais sentiments, il haïssait l'idée que le Lord Noir ne voie en lui qu'une mère porteuse. D'ailleurs l'idée de porter un enfant terrorisait grandement Harry, et il n'aimait pas penser qu'il était capable de mettre un bébé au monde… C'était trop étrange.

Le discours de Lord Voldemort fini, les mangemorts quittèrent peu à peu la Salle du Trône. Harry ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard à son Maître et il vit que celui-ci le regardait avec un drôle d'air résigné, un sourire triste étirant ses lèvres et une légère lueur déçue au fond des yeux. Il s'en alla ensuite entraînant avec lui une demi-douzaine de conseillers qui se hâtaient de le féliciter pour son discours. Il était vrai que les discours de Lord Voldemort avaient sensiblement changé depuis quelque temps, l'optimisme était devenu le mot d'ordre.

Harry sortit lui aussi de la pièce, méditant sur l'étrange comportement de son Maître. Il n'avait pas aimé ce sourire triste ni ce regard éteint. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il se demandait de plus en plus s'il avait bien fait de suivre les conseils de Sirius et de Remus. En passant par les grandes portes en chêne, il rencontra Severus Snape dont les yeux étincelèrent d'une haine suffocante dès que leurs regards se croisèrent. Snape ne dit mot mais son aura était électrique et alors qu'Harry passait devant lui, il crut entendre ses doigts craquer.

Une sueur froide coula le long de sa nuque jusqu'à ce qu'il arrivât au Café des Mangemorts. Severus Snape ne s'en prenait plus à lui, bien évidemment, mais à chaque fois qu'il le rencontrait, une peur sans nom l'envahissait. Il voyait bien dans les orbes sombres et tourmentés du favori, que la folie commençait à le consumer, amenant de plus en plus de rage, de fureur, de haine. La tristesse initiale avait fait place à un déchirement total qui angoissait beaucoup Harry.

Harry s'assit à côté de Ron d'un air absent sans s'apercevoir que celui-ci le regardait fixement.

"Alors, Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe cette fois ? Le Maître t'a offert un Sombral ? Ou, peut-être qu'il t'a payé un voyage en Floride ?" fit-il avec un sourire goguenard.

"Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles" répliqua Harry d'un ton acide.

Ses amis devenaient agaçants, ils lui posaient sans arrêts des questions – ce qu'Harry comprenait – sur le nouveau comportement de Lord Voldemort à son encontre.

"Allez, Harry, il n'y a ni Théo, ni Blaise, ni Draco… Il n'y a que toi et moi, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Tu es comme mon frère, et je vois bien que tu as des soucis… S'il te plaît, Harry, je te jure que je ne répèterais rien !"

Harry soupira.

"Je te dis qu'il n'y a rien !"

"Allez !"

"Laisse tomber, Ron, je te dis qu'il n'y a rien !" s'exclama Harry d'une voix dure.

Ron le regarda durant un long moment, ses yeux le fusillaient littéralement et une veine ne cessait de pulser sur sa tempe.

"A qui veux-tu faire croire ça ? Ça fait un peu plus de trois mois que nous n'avons pas fait une partie de Quidditch, ou même simplement de Bavboules. Ça fait des siècles que tu en veux à Théo pour une raison qui nous échappe à tous… Snape semble encore plus te détester et c'est sans parler du Maître qui t'offre des petits sourires discrets à chaque fois que vous vous rencontrez… Et sans vouloir être mauvaise langue, vous semblez vous rencontrer fortuitement _très _souvent !" fit Ron avec un ricanement amer.

"Tu es jaloux, Ron ?" demanda Harry en levant un sourcil moqueur.

"Tu sais très bien que non !" cracha le rouquin "Mon problème c'est que mon meilleur ami est devenu un étranger, qui ne me dit plus rien et qui semble avoir une putain de double vie…"

"Tu lis trop de BD sur ce moldu complètement taré… c'est quoi son nom déjà ? Martin, c'est ça ? Tu devrais arrêter, sérieusement, ça te rend complètement paranoïaque !"

"C'est ça, fous toi de ma gueule mais crois-moi, je ne suis pas le seul à me poser des questions sur ton compte… Théo a –"

" – Théo, Théo, Théo !" coupa Harry "Le petit ange, c'est ça ? L'innocent et parfait petit Théo… Laisse moi tranquille, Ron, je n'ai pas de problèmes, je n'ai pas changé, et Théo m'a déçu pour une raison qui ne te regarde absolument pas !"

Ron se figea sur sa chaise. Il lança un regard stupéfait à Harry puis se leva d'un mouvement lent. D'un air confondu, il s'adressa à Harry d'une voix faible :

"Si, tu as changé, et tu ferais peut-être bien de t'en apercevoir…"

Sur ce, il quitta le Café des Mangemorts. Harry le regarda partir avec un nœud dans la gorge. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'énerver, essayer de calmer le jeu, lui expliquer pacifiquement qu'il ne pouvait pas tout dire, il aurait peut-être même dû tout lui dire… Mais quelque chose en lui l'empêchait de le faire, il ne voulait pas parler de ses sentiments envers son Maître, ni repenser à Théo en train de sucer Voldemort, ni à Snape, ni à cette prophétie, ni à Ishtar, et encore moins aux cadeaux que lui avait fait le Lord Noir.

Il soupira et s'effondra sur la table, la tête dans ses mains. Il devenait lentement mais sûrement fou. Toute cette histoire le fatiguait horriblement et il n'était pas loin d'exploser. Ce serait si simple de se laisser tenter et de s'abandonner dans les bras de son Maître. Oui, ce serait tellement bien. Il se sentait si seul et si désemparé… Pourquoi devait-il éviter son Maître, déjà ? Ah oui, pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'était pas une petite midinette qu'il pouvait avoir en claquant des doigts afin qu'il subisse ce qu'il avait subi… Pour qu'enfin il tombe amoureux de lui.

En tout cas, ça n'avait rien de drôle et ça ne l'amusait pas du tout.

Et, si en plus il devait y perdre ses amis… Après tout, qu'avait-il de mal à tout raconter à Ron, son meilleur ami ? Ce n'était pas comme si Ron serait jaloux de lui, ce qu'il ne parierait pas forcément avec Blaise ou même Draco.

Il se leva brusquement et se dirigea en quatrième vitesse vers les appartements des mangemorts de premier ordre. Il frappa à la porte et attendit avec indécision que celle-ci s'ouvre. Ron ne tarda pas à ouvrir, le visage fermé, les yeux furieux, il regarda Harry d'un air sombre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Récupérer mon meilleur ami" répondit Harry d'un air soudainement timide.

Ron ne changea pas d'attitude.

"Je vais tout t'expliquer."

Le visage de Ron se fendit d'un sourire.

"Rentre."

۞

Deux semaines plus tard, le moral d'Harry était au plus bas. Ron avait été mis dans la confidence et avait écouté le récit d'Harry avec attention, il avait été stupéfait mais en aucun cas jaloux. Au contraire, même. En somme, Harry n'avait pas eu tord de tout raconter à Ron mais l'ennui était autre.

Depuis la dernière conférence de Lord Voldemort, celui-ci n'apparaissait plus dans le Château de Salazar. Cela tracassait et agaçait prodigieusement Harry qui aurait voulu lui parler et mettre tous ses sentiments au clair avec lui. Le problème était que personne ne le voyait, et même les mangemorts de premier ordre ne recevaient plus de nouvelles de lui. Cela n'avait rien d'alarmant, après tout il arrivait souvent au Lord Noir d'être absent du château pendant de longues semaines. Les favoris faisaient simplement régner l'ordre sur le château et donnaient les directives du Lord Noir à sa place.

Mais, cela tracassait tout de même Harry bien que Ron n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que c'était tout à fait normal, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il espère qu'il serait après lui vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Cela ne réconfortait pas Harry dont les attentions du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui manquaient, pour une fois il aurait voulu qu'il vienne à lui et lui propose une nouvelle fois de lui enseigner le piano.

Emmitouflé dans les draps de son lit, Harry observait la tempête qui frappait fort derrière la fenêtre de sa chambre. Une pluie diluvienne frappait le carreau et des éclairs jaune vif zébraient le ciel. Harry avait une fois entendu qu'il était possible de devenir aveugle en regardant les éclairs mais il ne savait pas si c'était vrai. Il se tourna tout de même de l'autre côté et essaya de s'endormir, mais il avait froid et il était inquiet.

Il avait enfin pris sa décision, il voulait parler au Lord Noir et tout lui avouer, mais non. Celui-ci n'était pas là. Absent. Harry détestait le fait qu'il ne soit pas là et que les favoris aient le droit de les commander. Il exécrait l'image de Snape en-haut de l'estrade, l'air fier et prétentieux, donnant des ordres aux mangemorts de premier et second ordre. Cela l'horripilait ! Surtout, lorsqu'il lui demandait d'accomplir les tâches les plus basses du château, comme laver le sol ou faire la vaisselle dans les grandes cuisines de la cafétéria.

Il n'avait jamais plus été assigné à cette tâche depuis que le Lord Noir le privilégiait, et revenir à ses premières fonctions le rendait de très mauvaise humeur. Quelque part en lui, il devait avouer qu'il en voulait au Lord Noir. Il lui en voulait d'avoir laissé Snape prendre les commandes tout en sachant qu'ils se détestaient cordialement, qu'il l'avait battu à mort et rabaissé plus que quiconque. Il lui en voulait d'autant plus d'être parti sans lui dire au-revoir… Ou même sans lui proposer de venir avec lui. Harry se savait idiot. Il reconnaissait à quel point ses souhaits étaient présomptueux, mais il voulait faire partie de la vie de son Maître de façon entière et exclusive.

Il était tellement pressé qu'il revienne afin qu'ils puissent parler… Soupirant, il expulsa une couverture d'un coup de pied. Il avait chaud et froid en même temps c'était atroce, la météo était d'une ambivalence déconcertante. Ils étaient aux abords de l'été, les orages étaient fréquents, la chaleur suffocante et l'humidité agaçante. La sueur coulait dans son dos et refroidissait, le laissant tremblant. Excédé, il sortit de son lit et alla prendre une douche. Il était encore très tôt mais s'il n'arrivait plus à dormir, autant se lever et accomplir les tâches de la journée. Ce jour-là, il était chargé de s'occuper de la literie des Sombrals du château, ce qui était une fois encore une tâche donnée par Snape.

Le château était toujours endormi, il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs et le grondement de la tempête résonnait sur les murs épais de la bâtisse. Il descendit aux écuries, et, se munissant d'une fourche alla directement à la stalle de Galaxie **(NdA : **Une de mes juments s'appelle Galaxie, et contrairement au Sombral de LV, c'est un amour ! lol, la

Sombrale de son Maître, de façon machinale. Elle était sa Sombrale préférée.

Alors que les yeux de Galaxie se posaient sur lui, Harry se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans le fait que Galaxie soit au Château. Théoriquement, elle devrait être avec le Lord Noir s'il était en déplacement. Harry fronça les sourcils, Harry ne se souvenait pas d'une fois où le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'avait pas prise pour un long voyage. Etonné, il interrogea Galaxie du regard mais se traita au même moment d'idiot, si Galaxie était au château cela voulait dire que son Maître était enfin rentré. Il remarqua succinctement que Galaxie n'avait pas l'air d'être tout juste rentrée d'un voyage long et épuisant, mais laissa cette pensée loin au fond de son esprit.

Il reposa la fourche et sortit des écuries le plus vite possible. L'angoisse diffuse qu'il ressentait depuis le départ du Lord Noir n'avait jamais été aussi forte. Il grimpa les escaliers jusqu'au cinquième étage et hâta le pas jusqu'aux appartements du Lord Noir. Il était impensable qu'il perde une minute de plus sans lui avoir dit ce qu'il ressentait et il pourrait même ajouter, pensa-t-il avec un sourire, qu'il prendrait avec plaisir un abonnement de cours de piano pour l'éternité. La tête remplie de pensées diverses concernant son Maître, il eut un moment de réaction avant de comprendre que des pas retentissaient derrière lui. Alarmé, Harry se cacha derrière l'une des grandes armures de fer qui parcouraient de temps à autre les couloirs du Château de Salazar. Le cœur battant, il vit une horde de personnes passer devant lui, Harry ferma les yeux et pria fort pour qu'ils ne regardent pas dans sa direction. Il cacha inconsciemment sa marque de mangemort de second ordre avec sa main. Il rouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard, et s'aperçut que la petite troupe prenait la direction des appartements privés du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry eut un moment d'hésitation puis suivit discrètement le groupe, se disant qu'au pire son Maître le pardonnerait sûrement de se promener à l'étage interdit sans son autorisation. Caché à l'intersection d'un couloir, Harry observa ces hommes et remarqua rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'un groupe de potentiels de son Maître. Ils n'avaient pas plus le droit qu'Harry de pénétrer l'étage interdit mais cela ne semblait pas les gêner, au contraire, ils chuchotaient entre eux, semblant attendre quelque chose devant une porte qu'Harry savait être celle de la chambre à coucher de Lord Voldemort. Intrigué, Harry attendit un petit moment puis la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Severus Snape en personne. Le cœur d'Harry se bloqua dans sa poitrine à l'instant même où il vit ces yeux tant haïs être allumés d'une lueur satisfaite à la limite de l'hystérie. Il sentit douloureusement que ses yeux le piquaient et que ses poings étaient serrés au point de le blesser. La jalousie et la haine emplirent son cœur et une furieuse envie de crier le prit aux tripes, il se mordit brusquement la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de cracher son ressentiment et son acide déception.

"Ne vous éloignez pas de cette porte, vous serez remplacés dans 6 heures" murmura la voix suave de Severus Snape avant de s'éloigner, empruntant fort heureusement un autre couloir que celui dans lequel Harry était caché.

Les larmes cavalèrent les joues d'Harry tandis qu'il imaginait sans qu'il le veuille ce qui avait pu se passer derrière la porte en bois brun de la chambre de son Maître. S'étaient-ils déshabillés lentement ? Dégustant avec plaisir ces retrouvailles tardives qu'ils avaient tout deux si ardemment désirés ? Ou s'étaient-ils jeté dessus voracement et fiévreusement ? Leurs corps mouvant ensemble, effaçant d'un soupir les évènements passés, redessinant l'avenir d'un gémissement étouffé avec la même complicité qu'ils partageaient depuis deux décennies ?

Et dire qu'il avait cru…

۞

Lorsque le château fut enfin réveillé, Harry descendit les yeux secs jusqu'à la Salle de Réception. Il allait s'immiscer encore une fois dans le rôle du petit mangemort soumis et naïf qui adule son Maître et saluer avec un sourire ému une victoire quelconque gagnée au fin fond du globe. Mais dès que cette mascarade serait finie, il irait voir Lord Voldemort et après une discussion qu'il espérait brève, annoncerait son départ. Il se fichait que cette demande soit suivie d'un arrêt de mort (car bien évidemment il était impossible de quitter les rangs de Lord Voldemort), tout ce qu'il voulait c'était ne plus voir le visage hypocrite de son Maître et l'oublier que ce soit dans les limbes de l'enfer ou dans son ancienne chambre de la maison de son parrain.

Il pénétra les doubles portes en chêne de la Salle de Réception et s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait personne – ou en tout cas pas assez de monde pour saluer un retour de Lord Voldemort. En réalité, il n'y avait que Snape sur l'estrade qui donnait des ordres aux mangemorts d'un air réjoui.

"Salut Harry" fit une voix qu'Harry connaissait bien.

"Salut Ron… Tu sais quand est-ce qu'on va fêter le retour du Maître ?" demanda Harry rapidement, tout en regardant Snape d'un œil mauvais.

"Heu… Il est revenu ?"

"Snape n'a rien dit ?" s'étonna Harry "Il vous a donné vos ordres et c'est tout ?"

"Bah oui… Le Maître n'est pas près de revenir tu sais, j'écoutais qu'à moitié, mais je crois que Snape a dit qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant encore un petit moment…"

Harry se tourna vers lui, et le dévisagea, espérant voir inscrite sur son visage la réponse à ses questions.

"J'ai vu Galaxie aux écuries, et Snape est sorti des appartement du Maître très tôt ce matin… Je suis sûr qu'il est revenu. En plus, les potentiels étaient là, ils gardaient sa porte !"

"Non, non, tu te trompes, Harry, les potentiels sont partis avec le Maître, tu le sais bien… Et, Snape a dit qu'ils avaient pris des balais pas les Sombrals, de toute évidence, tu as confondu les potentiels avec des mangemorts de premier ordre et Snape a peut-être été cherché quelque chose dans la chambre du Maître sous l'ordre de celui-ci…"

"Et les potentiels ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient là ? En plus, Snape leur a donné l'ordre de garder la porte ! Pourquoi garderaient-ils une chambre vide ?" s'exclama Harry.

"Chut !" fit Ron, en s'assurant que Snape qui donnait toujours ses ordres, n'avait rien entendu "Bon, et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de prouver ? Peut-être que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est rentré cette nuit et qu'il était fatigué, il a demandé à Snape de le remplacer encore quelques jours, et c'est tout."

Harry se calma.

"Dans ce cas, je dois aller le voir tout de suite… Il faut que je mette certaines choses au clair avec lui" déclara Harry d'un ton dur.

Ron le regarda bizarrement comme s'il le croyait fou.

"Tu crois pas que t'as une attitude un peu trop familière vis à vis du Maître ? Il y a quelque mois, tu n'aurais jamais dit ça…" dit Ron d'un ton calme bien que dans ses yeux Harry y lisait un certain étonnement.

"Il y a quelque mois, je n'étais rien de plus qu'un mangemort de second ordre. Il faut que tu m'aides à faire diversion avec les potentiels… J'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler, c'est important, je suis en train de devenir fou, Ron…" murmura Harry, les yeux soudain brillants.

۞

Harry serra bien étroitement dans sa main la fiole de Fumée de Somnolence d'Aspardi Sueňos que Ron avait dérobé dans le laboratoire des Maîtres de Potions du château réservé aux mangemorts de premier ordre. Il était assez tendu mais résolu à parler à son Maître, peu importe qu'il doive évanouir une demi douzaine de potentiels pour se faire.

Il lança discrètement la fiole devant la porte de son Maître qui s'éclata par-terre. Une fumée âpre et blanche ne tarda pas emplir le couloir. Harry recula et mit la manche de sa robe devant sa bouche pour ne pas respirer la fumée. Il entendit des corps s'effondrer au sol et comprit qu'il pouvait rentrer dans la chambre de son Maître sans le moindre problème.

Harry avança alors vers la porte, sa bouche toujours cachée par sa manche. Il enjamba les corps évanouis et la peur au ventre, passa la porte. Il inspecta la pièce qu'il avait à peine regardé la dernière fois qu'il y était allé et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il avança à pas lents et précautionneux vers le milieu de la pièce, étonné que celle-ci soit vide. Se pouvait-il que Ron ait raison ?

"Il y a quelqu'un ?" demanda Harry "Maître ?"

Seul le silence lui répondit. Son regard se posa alors sur le lit à baldaquin dont les rideaux étaient tirés. Il s'approcha, le cœur battant à vive allure, et écarta la fine tenture verte.

Harry vit alors son Maître endormi qui tremblait convulsivement. Inquiet, Harry grimpa sur le lit et s'assit à côté du Lord Noir. Il remarqua que son front était luisant de sueur et que sa respiration semblait erratique.

"Oh mon Dieu…" murmura Harry.

Il écarta les longues mèches noires collées à son front et s'aperçut qu'il était brûlant. La peur envahit alors Harry qui se demanda quoi faire. Il avait l'impression que son Maître était dans cet état depuis un très long moment et un doute horrible le saisit.

Severus Snape n'avait jamais semblé aussi heureux que ces derniers jours…

Lord Voldemort tremblait toujours autant, il semblait même gémir dans son sommeil ce qui perturba profondément Harry. Il n'avait jamais vu son Maître aussi faible et vulnérable, il ne l'avait jamais vu faiblir et voilà qu'il était cloué au lit avec une fièvre infernale. Une impression étrange emplit Harry au fur et à mesure qu'il le regardait, l'impuissance se mêlait à la tristesse et à la peur.

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose ! Son Maître était si pâle, si faible… Il semblait aux portes de la mort.

"Maître ! Réveillez-vous, je vous en prie…" chuchota Harry, la voix tremblante.

Il secoua l'épaule nue de ce dernier mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Il remarqua qu'au contraire, il semblait trembler encore plus fort.

"Tom…" murmurait Harry dans une longue litanie, les yeux humides.

Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage et l'interpella plusieurs fois d'un air désespéré. Il vit les yeux du Lord Noir papillonner faiblement.

"Oui, oui, Tom, réveille-toi !" implora Harry.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ouvrit ses yeux de quelques millimètres, ses sourcils étaient froncés et maintenant qu'il était réveillé, Harry pouvait voir toute la douleur qu'il ressentait sur ses traits crispés.

Les mains d'Harry bougèrent d'elles-mêmes et parcoururent le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres en caresses aériennes. Il frôla ses tempes et descendit le long de sa mâchoire acérée. Il percevait les difficultés de son Maître à se réveiller, il voyait par intermittences les yeux rouge vif se fermer et se rouvrir.

"Maître ?" susurra Harry d'une voix douce.

Le regard du Lord Noir se fixa alors sur Harry, et son expression devint plus lisse. Harry perçut toute sa détresse dans ses yeux qui étaient d'un rouge impressionnant, Harry avait déjà vu les yeux de son Maître être teintés d'une telle couleur mais jamais avec autant d'intensité.

"…Aide… moi" murmura Lord Voldemort en tremblant.

Une vague de douleur le submergea et il se crispa fortement, fermant ses yeux et ses poings. Il semblait vivre un supplice interminable qui l'attirait toujours un peu plus vers la mort. Harry commença à paniquer.

"Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?" s'écria Harry d'un ton désespéré.

Lord Voldemort ne semblait pas en état de répondre mais il attrapa brusquement Harry par le col et le regarda fixement malgré ses tremblements. Harry était étonné de la force qu'il avait encore alors qu'il paraissait être sur le point de mourir.

Il plongea dans les puits de souffrance qu'étaient ses yeux. Ils étaient devenus entièrement rouge et ses pupilles étaient ovales comme l'étaient ceux des serpents. Harry ne put s'empêcher de crier devant cette vision. Il s'écarta brusquement de son Maître tandis que celui-ci essayait de le retenir. Harry sentit la colère et la rage émaner du Lord Noir, et il commença réellement à paniquer. Il descendit du lit et recula de plus en plus, évitant du regard les yeux de serpent de son Maître.

"Harry…" murmura la voix du Lord Noir d'une façon qui fit chavirer le cœur d'Harry.

Il revint près de lui, apeuré des réactions de son Maître mais terriblement inquiet pour lui. Le miroir de son armoire explosa d'un seul coup, et Harry sursauta, regardant son Maître sans comprendre. Les fenêtres explosèrent elles-aussi et suivirent tous les vases et cadres de la pièce.

"Arrêtez !" cria Harry, affolé.

Le lustre éclata en mille morceaux qui trouèrent les tentures du haut du lit, des bouts de verre tombèrent comme des poignards sur eux et Harry s'empressa de protéger son Maître de ses bras, plongeant son visage dans son cou. Il le tint fermement contre lui et le pria à l'oreille d'arrêter. Il entendit un très faible sifflement dans son oreille et comprit que c'était du fourchelang.

"Maître…Je ne comprends pas le fourchelang" dit Harry d'une voix brisée.

Les explosions se calmèrent soudainement et Harry se recula. Il regarda son Maître dans les yeux qui commençait à faiblir, retournant certainement vers le sommeil ou pire vers la mort. Désespéré, Harry le regarda partir sans rien faire et baissa les yeux, incapable de regarder son Maître mourir.

"Ta magie, Harry…"

Harry leva les yeux vers le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais celui-ci était fermé. Le cœur d'Harry cessa de battre un instant puis sombra dans sa poitrine.

"Ma magie ?" s'étonna Harry d'une voix cassée.

Il posa alors ses mains au-dessus du corps de son Maître et se concentra, essayant de se souvenir comment il avait fait avec son Maître quelques mois auparavant pour sauver un de ses conseillers. Il prit une grande inspiration et libéra sa magie, la faisant passer dans ses veines jusqu'aux extrémités de ses doigts et essaya de la faire couler dans le corps de son Maître sans que celle-ci ne se disperse. Comme la dernière fois, une partie de sa magie se perdit dans la pièce mais Harry réussit à épuiser une bonne partie dans le corps de Lord Voldemort.

Il sentit alors la fatigue l'envahir et il s'écroula tout près de son Maître, une de ses mains perdue en-dessous des couvertures et reposant sur le ventre plat du Lord Noir.

۞

Harry se réveilla deux heures plus tard et s'aperçut que son Maître le regardait, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

"Maître ?" fit Harry en se redressant, dégageant par la même occasion, sa traîtresse de main qui s'était cachée sous les couvertures. "Vous allez bien ?"

"J'ai connu mieux" répondit le Lord Noir.

Harry remarqua que ses yeux étaient redevenus noirs aux reflets grenats et ses pupilles parfaitement normales.

"Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé, Harry" ajouta Voldemort.

"Maître… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ?" demanda Harry d'un air anxieux.

"J'étais en train de mourir…" répondit simplement le Lord Noir avec un sourire ironique "Ma magie commençait à me quitter… je ne pouvais plus la contrôler. Désolé… si… je t'ai fait peur…"

Il fermait les yeux souvent, semblant lutter pour rester éveillé.

"Vous êtes fatigué, vous devriez vous rendormir" dit Harry.

"De l'eau, s'il te plaît…" murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry chercha sa baguette dans les poches de sa cape et fit apparaître un verre d'eau. Lord Voldemort se redressa avec difficulté et saisit le verre d'une main tremblante. Il en but la moitié et se recoucha dans son lit.

"Je vais vous laisser vous reposer…"

"Non… Reste… Je n'ai pas… de forces pour me défendre… il faut que je t'explique…"

"Maître, vous n'arrivez même plus à parler, vous m'expliquerez tout plus tard, j'ai très envie de savoir mais vous devez dormir avant…" dit Harry d'un ton sans répliques.

"Ne pars pas…"

"Je ne pars pas."

Harry se recoucha près de son Maître, de côté, le contemplant à son aise. Il sentit au bout d'un moment sa main venir chercher la sienne et la poser sur son ventre. Harry leva les yeux vers son visage d'un air étonné. Lord Voldemort, les yeux clos, arborait un sourire malicieux bien que fatigué aux lèvres et sa respiration devint bientôt plus profonde et régulière. Harry le regarda s'endormir, le cœur soudain joyeux.

۞

Une impression désagréable perturba Harry dans son sommeil, comme un léger sentiment de malaise qui le prit au plus profond de lui-même et le réveilla brusquement. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il s'était confortablement installé, sa tête reposait sur le torse du Lord Noir et ses bras serraient étroitement sa taille.

Il se redressa et sentit un frisson glacial lui parcourir la nuque. Lentement, il se tourna et vit Severus Snape devant le lit du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui les contemplait d'un œil assassin. Le regard d'Harry descendit avec crainte vers la baguette encore baissée du mangemort qui crépitait d'étincelles noires menaçantes.

"Snape…" murmura Harry, tendu à l'extrême, s'attendant au pire.

D'un mouvement vif, Snape leva sa baguette et sans un mot envoya Harry s'écraser violemment contre le mur de gauche. Harry s'écroula et gémit de douleur. Son dos le faisait atrocement souffrir et il manqua de défaillir d'extrême justesse. Il s'affala, haletant, contre le mur et regarda Snape d'un œil alerte.

Sa plainte réveilla le Lord Noir qui d'un regard comprit la situation. Il remarqua les gerbes de feu qui s'échappaient de la baguette du sorcier et ses yeux noirs remplis d'une folie meurtrière.

"Severus" dit-il d'une voix encore faible "calme-toi !"

"Tais-toi !" ordonna Severus d'une voix mortellement froide.

Harry vit distinctement le visage de son Maître se tordre dans une moue contrariée.

"Depuis quand me donnes-tu des ordres, sale chien ?"

"JE T'AI DIT DE TE TAIRE !" s'écria Snape "Et entre nous, le sale chien c'est toi ! Le choisir, lui, plutôt que moi ! _Moi, _je t'aurais tout donné !"

"Oh oui ! Me donner la mort est sûrement le plus grand cadeau que tu m'ais fait… Severus…" marmonna le Lord Noir, un air blasé peint sur son visage cerné.

Snape contourna le lit et s'assit près de Lord Voldemort, il passa sa main sur la joue de celui-ci, son visage était figé dans une expression de folie à la fois sauvage et passionnée.

"J'étais prêt à tout pour te garder."

Harry ricana amèrement mais cela n'attira pas l'attention des deux anciens amants. Ils se regardaient fixement, semblant se jauger du regard.

"Mais je ne t'ai jamais appartenu, Severus" répondit le Lord Noir, flegmatique.

Harry vit le dos de Snape se tendre, ses yeux s'écarquiller d'horreur et ses mains trembler d'une rage à peine contenue.

"Comment oses-tu dire ça après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton dur.

"Je t'ai demandé qu'une seule chose et tu as accepté, fin de l'histoire" répliqua Voldemort sans aucune émotion dans la voix.

A ces mots, Snape perdit la raison.

"Fin de l'histoire ? Fin de l'histoire !" s'exclama-t-il plein de rancœur "Espèce de salaud ! Tu vas voir à quel point tu m'appartiens, Tom ! Oui, tu vas le sentir_ profondément_ !"

Il tira alors les draps du lit d'un geste brusque, révélant le corps nu du Lord Noir dans la luminosité lactescente de la pièce.

"Severus" siffla le Lord Noir d'une voix menaçante "Arrête ça !"

Harry remarqua alors que les mains du mangemort remontaient le long des cuisses de son Maître. Cette image le rendit malade. Il essaya de bouger pour attraper sa baguette qui avait roulé quelques mètres plus loin mais une douleur aiguë dans son dos le paralysa dans sa tentative. Les larmes aux yeux, il observa Snape continuer de caresser la peau claire du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci essaya de se redresser malgré sa faiblesse mais ses forces l'abandonnèrent. Il chassa les mains de son mangemorts brusquement.

"Lâche-moi !" ordonna-t-il.

Snape leva sa baguette et ligota les mains de son Maître sur le montant du lit.

"Tu ferais mieux de profiter du spectacle, Potter, voilà quelque chose dont tu ne pourras jamais faire : soumettre le Seigneur des Ténèbres !" s'exclama Snape avant de se déshabiller, lentement, semblant se régaler de l'expression assassine de son Maître et de ses yeux devenus almandins.

Harry mobilisa tous ses muscles pour se pencher vers sa baguette mais il sentit une fois encore cette souffrance insupportable. Il releva les yeux d'un air désespéré vers Snape qui se plaçait maintenant entre les cuisses de son Maître. Celui-ci le regardait avec défi, un rictus aux lèvres.

"Tu es pathétique, Severus !"

"Tu ne diras plus la même chose quand je te pilonnerai, Tom" murmura-t-il d'une voix caressante "Tu vas enfin m'appartenir…"

"Tu rêves éveillé…"

Le Lord Noir se tut lorsqu'il sentit la verge imposante de son ex-amant rentrer en lui d'un geste foudroyant. Il serra les dents et ferma les yeux, essayant d'oublier cette douleur et l'humiliation cuisante qu'il ressentait au fait d'être soumis à son mangemort. Les coups de butoir de Snape étaient brutaux et Lord Voldemort peina pour ne pas s'évanouir, déjà affaibli par les anciennes souffrances que le poison de Snape lui avait infligées. Il sentit le souffle erratique de Snape dans son cou et cela le dégoûta, il tourna les yeux vers la gauche et rencontra l'émeraude des yeux de son mangemort. Des émeraudes liquides qui reflétaient l'horreur suprême.

Harry ne pouvait supporter cet horrible spectacle ! C'était atroce et pourtant ses yeux ne détournaient pas le regard, ils observaient sans répits l'horreur qui se déroulait devant lui. Il fut profondément décontenancé du calme de son Maître, et de son micro sourire qui lui était adressé comme s'il voulait le _rassurer_. Harry ne comprenait pas, ce n'était pas lui qui était en train de se faire violer, et c'était lui qui se faisait consoler, c'était inconcevable, inimaginable ! Il obliqua vers la gauche, rampant à moitié vers sa baguette mais celle-ci s'envola dix mètres plus loin. Il tourna son regard enragé vers Snape qui ne le regardait même plus, qui continuait de rentrer et sortir violemment du corps du Lord Noir. Et Harry continuait de pleurer, la rage au cœur. Il voulait crever à l'instant même tant l'instant était cruel. La bile remonta dans sa gorge tandis qu'il scrutait les doigts calleux de Snape agripper fortement les cuisses de son Maître. Il remarqua que celui-ci avait fermé les yeux, les traits de son visage endurcis par une douleur insoutenable.

Sanglotant, Harry rampa à quatre pattes jusqu'au lit le plus discrètement possible, il s'affala contre le bord du lit – qui fort heureusement était plutôt grand et empêchait Snape de l'apercevoir, trop occupé à jouir de l'immondice de son acte. Harry ravala ses larmes et attrapa la main crispée de son Maître qui tordait les draps de son lit au creux de son poing. Il sentit que celle-ci tremblait entre ses mains, il la tint plus fermement et y déversa pour la deuxième fois de la journée toute sa magie. Mais cette fois, il ne la dispersa pas, cette fois il y mit tout son amour, toute sa force, toute sa puissance et toute la colère qu'il ressentait à l'encontre de ce monstre de Snape.

Lord Voldemort reprit alors de la vigueur et la rencontre de la magie blanche d'Harry avec sa magie entièrement noire sembla réveiller des parties inexplorées et vierges de sa puissance. Snape sentit un changement dans l'attitude de son Maître et rencontra ses yeux rubescents qui le fixaient d'une intense et paralysante colère. Les liens du Lord Noir cédèrent et en un mouvement de la main droite, Snape se retrouva enchaîné au mur du fond, les bras et les jambes écartés.

Lord Voldemort se releva brusquement tirant Harry par la même occasion vu que leurs mains étaient toujours liées. Harry gémit de douleur en sentant son dos s'étirer, et Voldemort l'attira à lui. Il appuya sa main sur le dos de son mangemort et la douleur s'en alla d'un seul coup.

"Ta magie est incroyable, Harry, quand tu sauras t'en servir tu deviendras presque aussi puissant que moi !"

Harry leva les yeux vers lui avec un drôle d'air. Est-ce que le Lord Noir venait de parler d'un ton badin ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se détacha de son mangemort et enfila une robe de chambre.

Harry l'observa d'un air halluciné. Il le vit chercher sa baguette dans la robe de Snape qui était tombée par terre. Il la sortit et la fit tournoyer entre ses doigts. Il s'approcha alors de Snape avec un horrible sourire sadique.

"Tu n'imagines même pas toutes les ludiques petites tortures que j'ai envie d'essayer sur toi, Severus !" siffla-t-il d'un ton doucereux, ses yeux troublés par une folie vengeresse "Je n'ai jamais senti de colère aussi acide… Mais en même temps, je n'ai jamais eu aussi envie de m'amuser avec quelqu'un…"

Lord Voldemort se tourna vers Harry et le regarda dans les yeux. Il esquissa un sourire doux qui apeura plus qu'autre chose Harry.

"Approche, Harry" ordonna le Lord Noir.

Harry s'approcha à pas tremblants, décontenancé de l'attitude de son Maître et aussi – il devait bien l'avouer – particulièrement apeuré. Comme tout le monde au château, il avait déjà entendu parler des crises de folie de son Maître lorsqu'il lui prenait l'envie de torturer quelqu'un (Harry se souvenait encore de l'expression horrifiée de Zacharias Smith noyé dans son propre sang) et tout le monde savait qu'il valait mieux être loin de lui à ce moment-là. Mais, Harry, bien-sûr n'était pas comme tout le monde. Alors qu'il devrait s'enfuir à toute vitesse, lui s'approchait docilement de son Maître, hypnotisé par ses yeux rouge et son port altier de grand guerrier.

Il avait toujours aimé la folie de son Maître même s'il ne lui avait jamais fait face avec autant de netteté. Le bras du Lord Noir s'enroula autour de sa taille et l'attira à lui.

"Dis-moi ce que tu aimerais que je lui fasse…" dit-il avec un sourire sadique.

"Heu… Je…"

Harry leva son regard vers les yeux onyx de Snape et les vit remplis d'épouvante. Une sorte de félicité envahit le cœur d'Harry à cette vision d'autant plus qu'il sentait la chaleur de son Maître contre son corps ce qui lui rappelait que ce salaud avait eu le droit de goûter à cette chaleur, à cette intimité sans permission. Il l'avait violé. Il se tourna vers son Maître qui le regardait attendant patiemment sa réponse.

"Un doloris" répondit fermement Harry.

Lord Voldemort parut sensiblement déçu.

"Un _doloris _?" fit-il, consterné "Tu n'as pas une grande imagination ! Et puis c'est démodé ça ! Non, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait mieux de lui envoyer quelques _GrossusSangus _afin que son sang soit si épaissi qu'il fasse éclater ses veines, puis on le ferait survivre par un sort curatif et on ferait éclater ses os un à un avant de le dépecer en bonne et due forme. C'est un peu court, je le conçois mais c'est une combinaison originale que je n'ai jamais essayé…"

Harry le regarda d'un air mortifié. Il avait presque vu les images que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait imaginé dans les yeux de celui-ci. Elles paraissaient horribles et toutes enduites de nombreux litres de sang. Harry se sentit vaciller entre les bras de son Maître et celui-ci le sentit. Il se tourna vers lui d'un air concerné.

"Tu te sens bien ?"

"Je crois que j'ai vu assez d'horreurs pour la journée…" murmura Harry.

Les yeux du Lord Noir s'allumèrent d'une lueur de colère puis s'adoucirent.

"D'accord…" marmonna-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Il agita sa baguette et Snape chuta au sol. Lord Voldemort ligota alors son ancien favori comme un saucisson. Il lâcha Harry et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il vit alors la demi-douzaine de potentiels évanouis sur le sol. Il se tourna vers Harry avec un sourire puis il ligota les potentiels de la même façon qu'il avait fait avec Snape.

Harry baissa les yeux vers ceux brillants de Snape et lui sourit méchamment. Il hésita un instant mais ne put s'empêcher de lui cracher au visage lorsque Lord Voldemort ne le regardait pas.

"Ça c'est pour tout ce que tu m'as fait subir depuis que je suis arrivé…" murmura-t-il "Je compte sur Voldemort pour t'offrir une très belle fin de vie, Snape !"

Lord Voldemort revint dans la pièce et fit disparaître les corps d'un claquement de doigts.

"Je les ai fait transplaner dans les sous-sols" expliqua-t-il.

Harry essaya de ne pas grimacer, sachant que les sous-sols étaient les lieux de torture du Château de Salazar. Il savait, entre autres, que c'était là où étaient localisées les cellules. Harry n'y avait jamais mis les pieds mais il s'en félicitait, ceux qui avaient eu le déplaisir d'y entrer ne s'y étaient jamais véritablement remis. Lord Voldemort et ses favoris étaient très imaginatifs en matière de tortures et Harry ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce que subirait Snape, un favori coupable de viol et de tentative de meurtre sur son Maître.

۞

Lord Voldemort était enfermé dans la salle de bain affiliée à sa chambre depuis plus d'une heure et Harry commençait à s'inquiéter. Harry n'avait pas quitté la chambre du Lord Noir, décidé à attendre si son Maître allait bien d'autant plus qu'il avait vu son visage passer du sadisme proche de la démence à une expression plus froide et résolue. Il était intérieurement heureux qu'il ne semble pas traumatisé par son viol mais Harry imaginait mal son Maître être traumatisé pour quoi que ce soit. En réalité, il avait l'impression que son état d'âme actuel était peut-être pire que l'accablement qu'il aurait dû ressentir.

Harry était un peu perdu surtout qu'il ne connaissait aucune autre personne qui soit tombé amoureux d'un mage noir aussi puissant que Lord Voldemort et qu'il n'y avait aucun livre sur terre qui expliquait leur mode de fonctionnement.

Harry sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, il se tourna vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui s'était habillé de l'un de ses ensembles noirs luxueux. Il avait meilleur mine mais ses yeux ne quittaient plus cette couleur ardente.

"Tu es encore, là ?" s'étonna Voldemort, mais il ne semblait pas en colère.

Harry mordit sa lèvre inférieure, légèrement gêné.

"Je voulais savoir si vous alliez bien…"

Voldemort soupira.

"Je ne vais pas fondre en larmes si c'est ce dont tu as peur" dit-il d'un ton sec.

"Désolé" répondit Harry précipitamment.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres esquissa un sourire sans-joie. Il s'approcha de son mangemort et le regarda dans les yeux :

"Tu te souviens tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit que tu avais vu assez d'horreurs pour la journée, pourtant ce n'était rien, absolument _rien_."

"Mais, vous…" coupa Harry, offusqué.

"Chut ! Ne dis rien, Harry. Ce qu'il vient de se passer n'a aucune importante, il n'y aucune raison que tu en sois affecté…"

"Maître" répondit Harry d'un air choqué "Est-ce que vous mesurez la gravité de ce qu'a fait ce… bâtard de Snape ?"

"Oh mais je la mesure parfaitement, ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Severus recevra toutes les punitions qu'il mérite et il sera bien-entendu tué. Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu viens de voir qui est le plus grave, la plus grosse erreur de Severus est d'avoir tenté de me tuer et de prendre ma place car c'était son intention à n'en pas douter…"

Harry regarda son Maître d'un air révulsé.

"Vous voulez dire que ça ne vous fait rien…" murmura-t-il.

"Severus et moi étions amants et… contrairement à ce qu'il croit, à aucun moment je ne lui ai appartenu, il n'a eu que mon corps, ce qui est tout de même la partie la plus superficielle de mon être, puisque je ne ressemble même pas à ce que je suis en réalité…" dit Lord Voldemort "Mon apparence réelle est loin d'être aussi charismatique que celle que tu vois en ce moment."

Harry s'assit sur le lit de son Maître, légèrement écœuré de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Lord Voldemort le regarda un instant et haussa les épaules, il tourna les talons et s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce.

"Si c'était moi qui m'étais fait violer, vous vous en ficheriez aussi ?"

Lord Voldemort s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et se retourna lentement vers son mangemort.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Severus t'a fait du mal pendant que j'étais sous l'emprise de son poison ?"

"Non."

"Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me poserais la question."

Harry encaissa le coup sans rien dire. Il baissa les yeux et observa ses mains tremblantes. Cette interminable journée commençait sérieusement à l'épuiser. Il sentit des mains chaudes enlacer les siennes et les serrer doucement, il leva les yeux et vit son Maître qui était accroupi face à lui, une expression soucieuse sur son visage.

"J'ai l'impression que toute cette histoire te fait plus de mal à toi qu'à moi."

"Et moi j'ai l'impression que vous vous voilez la face !" s'exclama Harry sans détourner le regard.

Lord Voldemort se releva brusquement.

"Tu sais, je m'étais presque persuadé que tu étais la personne avec qui je pourrais passer ma vie si tu étais d'accord mais de toute évidence tu es bien trop sensible pour devenir l'amant de Lord Voldemort" déclara le Seigneur des Ténèbres en regardant durement son mangemort.

Harry sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues.

"Oui, c'est bien ce que je disais" affirma le Lord Noir d'un air ennuyé.

Harry se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la sortie, à mi-chemin il se retourna et plongea ses yeux remplis de larmes dans ceux bien moins impassibles qu'il ne le voudrait du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Je veux quitter ce château et vos rangs !"

"Tu sais bien que c'est impossible" répliqua Voldemort d'un ton placide.

"Dans ce cas, tuez-moi, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile puisque vous êtes si dépourvu de sentiments !" s'exclama Harry avant de quitter la chambre, ses larmes coulant librement sur ses joues.

Il marcha à pas vifs puis finit par courir jusqu'à sa chambre dans laquelle il s'enferma à double tour. Il se traîna ensuite dans sa salle de bain, évita son regard dans le miroir pour ne pas voir son visage ravagé par les larmes et entra dans la douche. Il régla la température afin que l'eau soit brûlante et se laissa aller. Il cria, pleura, frappa les parois de la douche, s'esquinta les mains et finit par s'écrouler au sol, le souffle court et les yeux dans le vague. Dans sa tête, les images du viol n'arrêtaient pas de défiler. Il ne comprenait pas l'indifférence de son Maître alors que lui aurait pu en crever.

Mais plus que toute chose, il se détestait, se haïssait, s'exécrait pour ne pas avoir su aider son Maître et lui faire comprendre à quel point l'acte de Snape était immonde. Il se haïssait pour avoir laisser tout ça arriver et pour avoir montrer ses faiblesses devant son Maître. Il ne servait strictement à rien, il valait mieux qu'il parte surtout que le Lord Noir n'avait pas manifester l'envie de le garder près de lui.

Il se détestait pour avoir tout gâché, pour avoir anéanti ses chances d'être avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et il se flagella encore plus d'être tombé amoureux de Lord Voldemort.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 

Hé oui, ce n'est toujours pas la fin ! Contrairement à ce que j'avais imaginé, il y aura une cinquième partie bien que sûrement plus courte que celle-ci.

Bon alors je suis assez perplexe sur ce chapitre parce que même si je l'avais déjà imaginé, des choses sont venues s'immiscer pendant que j'écrivais et du coup j'ai du mal à avoir une image claire sur ce chapitre. Le personnage de Lord Voldemort est très compliqué malgré ce qu'on peut imaginer ! Ses réactions concernant le viol coulaient de source selon moi et je n'ai eu pas de mal à les écrire, mais j'ai un peu peur que vous les preniez mal. Je tiens à préciser que Lord Voldemort est loin d'être un perso normal, il est même sacrément dérangé. Ne vous attendez pas à ce que cette fic soit vraiment réaliste. J'essaie de l'être vis-à-vis de Lord Voldemort, cependant.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre qui m'a causé bien des soucis et qui n'est pas bétalecté, ma béta avait beaucoup de travail ! Mais je le reéditerai une fois corrigé. Désolée pour les RaR mais je suis moi-même un peu occupée ces temps-ci et je ne sais même pas quand arrivera la cinquième partie (qui devait à l'origine faire partie de ce chapitre mais il aurait fait plus de vingt-cinq pages ce qui est un peu disproportionné par rapport aux autres), je m'en vais aux USA au mois de février donc je risque d'être assez lente pour toutes mes fics.

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience (et une haute dose de crainte aussi) parce que ce chapitre compte un peu plus pour moi que tous ceux que j'ai écris jusqu'à présent dans toutes mes fics. Je n'ai jamais touché au drama de cette façon, et j'avoue que j'ai très peur de vos réactions !

Bises !

SamaraXX


	5. Partie V

* * *

**OMNIA VINCIT AMOR**

_L'Amour triomphe de tout_

* * *

**Partie 5 : **Aime-moi et pas qu'une fois 

Harry pouvait entendre les clameurs de la foule qui émanaient du sol. Il se doutait que Lord Voldemort avait dû réuni tous les mangemorts pour annoncer la trahison de Severus Snape. Il imaginait qu'il ne mentionnerait pas le viol dont il avait été victime étant donné que cela n'avait aucune importance aux yeux de Son Altesse Lord Voldemort. Harry se rendit compte qu'il ressentait une forte amertume à cette pensée.

Harry rangea frénétiquement ses habits dans un sac de voyage d'une grande marque sorcière qu'il rétrécit et rangea dans la poche de son pantalon. Il sortit ensuite de sa chambre et prit immédiatement la direction des écuries du château. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la stalle de Galaxie - le Sombral de son Maître - et flatta son encolure avec un sourire nostalgique. C'était la seule de ses amis à qui il pourrait dire au revoir ! Il ne pouvait pas voir Draco, Ron ou Blaise sous peine de quoi il risquerait de se faire attraper par les sbires de Lord Voldemort ou pire par Lord Voldemort lui-même. Et il n'en était pas question ! Harry ne tenait pas spécialement à mourir or il savait que si sa tentative de fuite venait à être découverte, il serait exécuté sans préambules par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peu importe l'affection qu'il pouvait ressentir envers son mangemort, Lord Voldemort risquait de perdre son autorité et son prestige s'il laissait passer une telle trahison.

Harry ouvrit les lourdes portes de bois de l'écurie et s'engagea sur le chemin de terre sec du Parc de l'Immortalité qui entourait le Château de Salazar. Il s'aperçut rapidement que le ciel était d'une couleur fort étrange : entre le rouge et le gris. Les grondements de tonnerres confirmèrent ses craintes : il allait devoir braver un orage digne des étés les plus chauds. Il essaya de se convaincre que s'il sentait de l'eau brûlante sur ses joues ce n'était que la pluie mais il n'avait jamais été doué pour se voiler la face.

Il ferma les yeux devant la statue de l'Ange Déchu qui lui rappelait décidément trop son créateur c'est-à-dire Lord Voldemort. Lorsqu'il arriva sous les premières branches de la forêt environnante, il lança un bref regard au Château dont les seules lumières provenaient des gigantesques croisées de la Salle du Trône. Il imagina la foule en délire encore une fois prosternée devant leur Maître, saluant un soit disant retour de leur Sauveur. Il baissa les yeux ravalant ses larmes à grande peine et transplana.

۞

Dans le petit salon des appartements de Lord Voldemort, les fleurs fraîchement coupées libéraient un doux parfum d'été, les lourds rideaux de velours rouges ne réussissaient pas à retenir les derniers rayons du soleil tandis que des bouts de chandelles commençaient à brûler joyeusement sur la face rugueuse des murs. Le propriétaire était assis sur un des fauteuils luxueux qui remplissaient la pièce, un verre de bourbon _Four Roses _dans la main, il semblait réfléchir à quelque chose d'important à en voir ses sourcils fins froncés dans une grimace contrariée.

Il attendait patiemment qu'un de ses mangemorts de premier ordre, Draco Malfoy, vienne le rejoindre. Il pensa un instant à la peur que devait ressentir le jeune homme : les mangemorts qui avaient pu franchir les portes de ses appartements étaient peu nombreux et seulement des favoris. Le jeune Draco Malfoy craignait certainement d'avoir fait une erreur. En outre, Lord Voldemort pensait à juste titre que le mangemort avait fait une erreur, il ne lui avait encore rien révélé quant à la fuite d'Harry Potter et comptait bien rétablir ce fait.

Lorsqu'il pensait à ce dernier une violente vague de fureur glissait dans ses veines et atteignait ses doigts frémissants de rage, autant dire qu'il valait mieux ne pas être dans les parages à ce moment-là. Il détestait être si esclave de ses émotions mais il n'avait jamais été vraiment lui-même en compagnie d'Harry Potter. A personne il aurait accepté de donner des cours de piano ou qu'on vienne pleurer sur son épaule pour une histoire d'amour niaise à souhait. Et pourtant il avait aimé ces moments intimes qu'il avait partagé avec son mangemort. Mais il répugnait à penser qu'il soit devenu faible pour ce morveux ! Déjà qu'il avait été témoin d'une scène particulièrement dégradante à ses yeux.

Même mort, il ne pardonnait pas à Severus ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Il ne supportait pas le fait qu'il se soit fait soumettre par un inférieur et qu'en plus un de ses mangemorts en soit le spectateur privilégié. Quelle honte pour un mage noir accompli et reconnu ! A ces pensées, un violent frisson lui retourna l'estomac et fit éclater son verre de bourbon.

'Voilà à quoi tu en es réduis ! A faire éclater des verres comme un vulgaire sang-de-bourbe…' pensa piteusement le Lord Noir.

Il se leva prestement et fit effacer les traces du liquide sur sa robe noire. Il s'affairait à se resservir un verre quand Draco Malfoy frappa à la porte. Lord Voldemort se recomposa un visage impassible et autorisa le mangemort de premier ordre à rentrer. Celui-ci pâle comme la mort fit irruption dans la pièce. Un sourire narquois prit place sur les lèvres de Lord Voldemort.

"Bonsoir Maître" murmura Draco Malfoy.

"Bonsoir Draco" répondit Lord Voldemort, "un verre de whisky peut-être ?"

"Euh non" balbutia Draco semblant étonné que le Lord Noir lui propose un verre.

Lord Voldemort haussa un sourcil surpris mais ne dit rien. Il s'assit de nouveau et invita son fidèle à faire de même. Il y eut un silence pesant pendant lequel Lord Voldemort essayait de sonder son mangemort mais il ne vit qu'une peur grandissante.

"Bon, Draco, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins !" s'exclama le Lord Noir, "je veux savoir où est Harry Potter…"

Draco grimaça.

"Je l'ignore Maître" répondit-il rapidement.

Les yeux de Voldemort virèrent au rouge vif et Draco commença à vraiment craindre pour sa vie.

"Je… Je veux dire il ne m'en a pas parlé ! Je ne savais pas qu'il allait déserter Maître !" s'écria Draco le souffle court, "il est parti sans dire au revoir."

"Il ne vous a donc rien dit que ce soit à toi ou à tes amis" déclara le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Draco acquiesça l'air fébrile.

"Sais-tu au moins où il aurait pu se cacher ?"

"Harry n'a plus de famille… Il lui reste seulement son parrain…"

"Qui est son parrain ?" demanda Voldemort.

"Sirius Black"

Lord Voldemort esquissa un léger sourire. Il connaissait bien Sirius Black ! C'était son peintre préféré, les murs du Château de Salazar étaient couverts des tableaux de ce dernier.

"Mais si je peux permettre, je ne pense qu'il se soit caché chez son parrain… A mon avis, Harry a quitté le pays" avoua Draco qui voulait aider malgré lui Lord Voldemort dans sa quête.

Après la fuite d'Harry, Ron lui avait tout raconté concernant l'amour que portait Harry envers le Lord Noir. Il espérait de tout son cœur ne pas mettre Harry en danger mais il avait de bonnes raisons de croire que Lord Voldemort ne voulait pas de mal à Harry. Après tout, il n'avait rien dit concernant la fuite d'Harry, laissant croire qu'il était parti avec l'accord du Lord Noir sous l'ordre d'une mission ou d'une autorisation de sortie. Pour Draco, cela signifiait que Lord Voldemort ne voulait pas mettre à mort Harry mais qu'il essayait de le retrouver pour des raisons plus obscures.

"Comment le sais-tu ?"

"C'est-ce que j'aurais fait" révéla Draco.

"Tu proposes que je fouille la terre entière c'est ça ?" fit le Lord Noir.

Draco haussa les épaules.

"Je sais simplement qu'il aime beaucoup le sud de la France" dit Draco en regardant le bout de ses ongles.

"Merci Draco, tu peux t'en aller"

Draco se leva et se dirigea lentement vers la porte. Il se retourna une demi seconde pour observer son Maître et vit que celui-ci était plongé dans une intense réflexion. Il sourit et sortit.

۞

A quelques plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs regardait d'un air méfiant l'immeuble vétuste qui se dressait devant lui. Un vieil homme lui fit de grands gestes pour l'inciter à rentrer dans le vestibule. Celui-ci sentait le pipi de chat et la moisissure. Il fronça son nez délicat et inspecta avec un fort sentiment de dégoût les murs jaunis et humides.

'Suivez-moi, jeune homme' siffla le vieux sorcier.

Harry monta des escaliers branlants enduits de poussière et arriva sur un palier qui desservait trois appartements. Le deuxième était celui dont Harry était hypothétiquement intéressé. Le vieil homme chauve ouvrit la porte de l'appartement. Il dut s'appuyer contre elle pour qu'elle cède, elle semblait coincer légèrement. Harry dépassa l'homme à la calvitie fortement avancée et rentra dans l'appartement vide de tout meuble et qui consistait en deux pièces. La chambre et la cuisine étaient dans la pièce principale tandis que la salle de bain était dans la deuxième pièce qui était presque aussi petite qu'un placard à balais.

Harry fit le tour en une minute trente montre en main. Il ne s'attarda pas sur les murs lézardés, les traînées humides sur les portes ou sur les fenêtres qui fermaient avec un morceau de ruban adhésif.

'Alors vous le voulez ?' demanda le vieil homme.

'Pas le choix' répondit Harry d'un air triste.

L'homme déposa dans sa paume blanche une clef rouillée et sortit rapidement de la pièce, un sourire cupide aux lèvres.

'Le loyer sera prélevé tous les douze du mois' déclara-t-il avant de fermer la porte.

Harry se retrouva seul dans son appartement de dix-huit mètres carré. Il ouvrit les volets de la pièce principale et fut tout de même ravi de constater que s'il se penchait exagérément en avant et qu'il tournait la tête à droite et qu'il dirigeait son regard entre la cheminée du restaurant en face et l'immeuble de verre des bureaux de l'entreprise _BâtiSorcier _il pouvait distinguer avec beaucoup d'imagination l'horizon bleue de la mer méditerranée.

Il sourit et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre en essayant de ne pas voir la laideur des ruelles. Il chercha un paquet de cigarettes dans la poche de sa cape et s'aperçut qu'il lui restait qu'une cigarette. Il décida de la fumer tout de même mais se promit de racheter un paquet dès que possible. Le problème était cependant qu'il n'avait plus du tout d'argent étant donné qu'il avait dû payer le premier mois du logement avec les maigres économies qu'il avait amené du Château de Salazar. Harry était loin d'être pauvre mais il ne pouvait pas risquer d'aller à Gringotts à Londres pour chercher de l'argent sans quoi il serait à coup sûr retrouvé par les sbires de Lord Voldemort.

Il avait décidé de se prendre en main et d'être autonome. Et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que de n'avoir pas d'argent et de devoir en trouver lui-même. C'est sûr que son appartement était spartiate et que ne pas avoir de cigarettes l'embêtait fortement mais pour la première fois il serait aussi libre que l'air. Il n'avait jamais vécu seul. En effet, après le décès de son père il avait dû vivre avec son parrain Sirius Black et s'était presque aussitôt enrôlé dans la mangemorie. S'il y avait bien un lieu où il n'était jamais seul c'était au Château de Salazar ! Même si la statue de l'Ange Déchu lui avait offert bien des moments de répit.

Mais à présent il goûtait pour la première fois à la liberté et n'était pas près de la laisser s'envoler. Il avait décidé de venir dans le sud de la France car c'était le pays où il avait toujours rêvé de vivre et que de toute façon il était impossible de se cacher en Angleterre, le berceau de la puissance de Voldemort. De plus, la France comme l'Angleterre était un pays sorcier très puissant contrairement à d'autres petits pays du monde qui étaient restés moldus. Harry méprisait totalement ces pays car il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment les moldus pouvaient être si butés ! Il avait tout de même était mis au courant que ces très peu nombreux pays étaient bien souvent des dictatures : le pays était fermé et les habitants n'avaient jamais le droit de sortir. Ainsi, il était évident que personne ne connaîtrait l'existence des sorciers.

Enfin, ces pays étaient probablement des îles perdues dans l'océan Pacifique… C'était très loin et Harry s'en fichait complètement ! Ce qui lui importait c'était que Voldemort ne le retrouve pas et pour ça il fallait qu'il passe incognito. Il allait avoir besoin d'apprendre le français et d'effacer la trace 'mangemort de second ordre' sur son curriculum vitae. Tant pis s'il ne trouverait rien d'autre que des petits travails. Harry décida de ne pas s'attarder dans l'appartement, plus tôt il trouverait un travail, plus tôt il pourrait acheter de la nourriture, un matelas et toutes sortes de choses pour vivre plus confortablement.

Il prit la direction du centre ville d'un pas rapide, il posa un regard curieux sur les sex shops des ruelles avoisinantes et sur les jolies putains qui le lorgnaient d'un œil brillant. Il était vrai qu'avec ses belles manières et ses habits luxueux il avait l'air d'un jeune homme des beaux quartiers en manque de sexe. Il accéléra le pas et accéda enfin aux avenues coruscantes et propres de la métropole.

Son curriculum vitae presque vierge dans la main, il fit un à un les bars et restaurants de l'avenue, croisant les doigts à chaque fois pour que le patron ait besoin d'un petit serveur anglais aux allures d'aristocrate.

Au bout de l'avenue Julius Rouzier, un bar-restaurant qui se prénommait _Le Cristal _accepta de le prendre pour une période d'essai. Harry promit qu'il apprenait très vite et qu'il était très motivé.

Le patron semblait assez sympathique et avait l'art de parler aux gens, dès les premières secondes Harry était tombé sous le charme.

"Alors ? Je peux commencer quand ?" demanda-t-il dans son franglais.

"Ce soir" répondit Ali, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

Harry parut paniqué un court instant mais se reprit bien vite.

"Je pourrais quand même rentrer chez moi pour me changer ?"

"Bien sûr" dit Ali "Reviens à 10 heures, tu commenceras par servir le bar… Nicolas t'apprendra tout ce que tu dois savoir".

Il lui montra un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années qui servait les clients derrière le bar. Harry reporta son attention sur Ali, acquiesça et sortit du restaurant très content de lui. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas pour une autre personne à l'autre bout de l'Europe qui fulminait contre un certain petit brun aux yeux verts. Comme Draco Malfoy l'avait prédit, Harry ne se trouvait pas chez son parrain.

۞

Durant deux mois, Lord Voldemort chercha des indices sur la fuite de son mangemort mais il ne trouva rien qui lui assure une vraie piste. La plupart du temps les renseignements qu'il recevait n'étaient pas fiables. Il avait questionné Ronald Weasley plusieurs fois et surveillait son courrier systématiquement mais celui-ci semblait aussi désespéré que lui de retrouver un jour Harry Potter.

Il avait aussi essayé de garder le contact avec Sirius Black qui s'avérait être très peu coopératif mais d'une compagnie plaisante. En outre, il lui avait offert une demi douzaine de tableaux bucoliques fort sympathiques. L'un d'eux représentait deux paysans aux rides profondes, au regard éperdu et las sous un soleil écrasant qui s'étaient arrêtés le long d'un champ de blés en plein été. Ils tenaient la bride d'un âne qui semblait presque aussi vieux que les deux paysans. Lord Voldemort n'aimait pas particulièrement ce tableau, il le trouvait trop gai et jurait horriblement avec la décoration du Château de Salazar. Sirius Back savait pourtant quels étaient ses goûts, c'est pourquoi il se demandait pourquoi il lui avait offert cette peinture qui était certes très bien peinte mais inélégante et disgracieuse à ses yeux.

Il passa pour la troisième fois devant ce tableau et décida à contrecoeur de le garder pour la simple raison que l'âne lui faisait penser à Galaxie, son Sombral. Il le rangea dans un des cabinets qui renfermaient la décoration hivernale du château et jura de ne plus jamais l'approcher. Les autres tableaux furent disposés dans des endroits plus exposés, l'un d'eux était magnifique : il représentait des cimes de montagnes cachés sous une brume noire intense. Le ciel était bleu roi, les couleurs étaient foncées et tristes. Lord Voldemort mit ce tableau dans sa propre chambre, il allait très bien avec les pierres apparentes du mur.

Il n'avait pas totalement arrêté les recherches malgré le manque de pistes, il avait laissé quelques mangemorts très compétents s'occuper de prévenir les polices locales de quelques points stratégiques. Il surveillait l'Angleterre dans son intégralité, l'ouest du Mexique, Vienne et le sud de la France. C'étaient selon ses amis les endroits préférés d'Harry Potter.

Lord Voldemort ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui le motivait à rechercher ce mangemort en particulier. Il avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'hypothèse selon laquelle il le recherchait pour le punir. Personne ne connaissait ses motivations et les rumeurs allaient bon train dans le Château de Salazar. Certains disaient qu'Harry Potter était devenu un favori dans l'ignorance générale et qu'il s'occupait d'affaires ultra secrètes pour le compte du Seigneur des Ténèbres, d'autres se murmuraient qu'Harry Potter avait dû être emprisonné dans une contrée ennemie, certains se doutaient pourtant qu'il avait fui mais que Lord Voldemort le voulait de nouveau dans ses rangs et vivant. Mais personne ne se l'expliquait.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne cherchait pas spécialement à fournir une explication à ses fidèles, il avait déjà bien du mal à se comprendre lui-même. Le mage noir en lui pensait qu'Harry Potter était un protégé d'Ishtar et là était la raison de sa quête acharnée mais s'il voulait être totalement sincère avec lui-même il devait avouer qu'Harry comptait un petit peu plus pour lui, il ne le considérait pas simplement comme une « mère porteuse ». Le problème était que le temps passait dangereusement et que plus les jours se succédaient plus les chances de le retrouver étaient maigres. Cependant, Voldemort s'était juré de ne pas le chercher indéfiniment, il était bien trop fier pour chercher un homme qui ne voulait manifestement pas le revoir.

Bien souvent lorsqu'il était seul il se disait qu'il aurait peut-être dû éviter de lui parler si durement ou de lui avoir montré son côté le plus monstrueux. Mais il savait au fond de lui que jamais il aurait pu réagir autrement, après tout il était un Seigneur des Ténèbres et sa réputation ne reposait pas sur des mensonges et des on-dit. Il n'était pas une bonne personne vertueuse et pleine de bons sentiments et changer se révélait impossible à ses yeux. Changer était une notion chimérique pour lui et il refusait de changer pour un petit morpion dans le genre d'Harry Potter. Non. Jamais il ne ferait de concessions ! Après tout, les concessions étaient faites pour les amoureux et Lord Voldemort n'était pas - mais alors pas du tout - amoureux d'Harry Potter.

Mais, alors, pourquoi ne quittait-il pas ses pensées depuis deux longs mois ?

۞

_Un an plus tard, _

L'horloge de la chambre à coucher affichait 11 heures 30 lorsque Harry émergea du sommeil. Il s'étira comme un chat sur son lit avant de se lever d'un geste leste. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il habitait dans le sud de la France mais il avait déménagé durant l'année. Il avait quitté Montpellier pour s'installer à la campagne. Les logements étaient plus chers, moins beaux et plus petits en ville alors qu'à présent il pouvait se payer une petite maison dans un charmant village de l'Hérault.

Il travaillait toujours dans le même domaine sauf qu'il était passé de la restauration à l'hôtellerie. Il avait une bonne place dans un grand hôtel de Montpellier, c'était très luxueux et il rencontrait souvent de très puissants sorciers qui venaient de tous les coins de la planète. Il avait par exemple eu l'honneur de rencontrer Albus Dumbledore en voyage en France qui avait eu la gentillesse de lui offrir quelques bonbons au citron. Il craignait un peu de croiser un mangemort dans les rues de la ville ou des sorciers en contact avec Lord Voldemort même si cela faisait un an qu'il était parti. Mais il essayait d'être le plus discret possible. Harry ne sortait pas beaucoup ou seulement avec Ali dans les bars les plus calmes et sans histoires de la cité. Il était toujours en bon contact avec Ali même s'il avait présenté sa démission au bout de quelques semaines, il était devenu un véritable ami pour lui. Il lui avait apprit à mieux parler français et à s'habituer à la mentalité française qui était très différente de celle de l'Angleterre. Les gens étaient chaleureux mais les anglais lui manquaient tout de même. Pour être tout à fait exact il avait souvent le mal du pays, il mourait d'envie de revoir son parrain, Draco, Ron et les autres.

Harry soupira en se faisant son café. Il se sentait tout de même seul au milieu des camélias et des orchidées qui remplissaient sa petite cuisine. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il pense à Lord Voldemort, à Tom. Il le revoyait sans cesse dans ses rêves, toujours aussi beau, grand et énigmatique. Il avait essayé de l'oublier et de trouver quelqu'un d'autre mais Tom venait rapidement s'immiscer entre lui et son petit ami à tel point qu'il avait l'impression de vivre une relation à trois. Il ne suffisait que quelques jours à ses copains pour se rendre compte qu'il pensait à quelqu'un d'autre et l'histoire finissait rapidement sans crises de larmes, sans disputes, sans promesses de rester ami.

Harry s'assit à sa table et prit son petit-déjeuner d'un air morose. Le deuxième été qu'il vivait en France commençait à décliner, laissant place peu à peu à l'automne et malgré lui il se rendit compte qu'il aurait bien du mal à revivre un hiver à Montpellier. Pourtant, il avait quelques amis, son métier lui plaisait et plus que tous les paysages de l'Hérault et de l'Aude l'enchantaient incroyablement. La Montagne Noire ainsi que les antiques châteaux cathares de la région - qui étaient, il fallait l'avouer, de magnifiques vestiges moldus - le fascinaient toujours autant mais il y avait aussi de magnifiques choses en Angleterre. Et surtout il y avait de merveilleuses personnes en Angleterre.

Il soupira et but son café à petites gorgées. Il avait la gorge nouée et les mains qui tremblaient. Il ne se serait jamais douté que la vie seul serait aussi difficile, qu'il aurait aussi mal de vivre loin des gens qu'il aimait et que même le sud de la France deviendrait lieu de tristesse pour lui. Mais c'était bel et bien le cas, le chant des cigales n'y était pour rien, c'était juste son cœur qui souffrait horriblement.

Seul dans sa petite maison il commença à sentir les larmes remplir ses yeux mais il se retint de pleurer. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix ! Il ne pouvait pas rentrer en Angleterre, il se ferait tué. Il se ferait tué par l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde… Il y avait certes de quoi pleurer mais les larmes ne s'étaient jamais taries depuis un an et il était fatigué de pleurer. Il y avait pire dans la vie !

Il fit la vaisselle et sa journée commença de la même façon : il prenait une douche, faisait ce qu'il avait à faire pendant deux ou trois heures et repartait travailler jusqu'à quatre heures du matin.

A la fin il était tellement fatigué qu'il s'endormait comme une masse sur son lit. Ce soir-là, il s'occupait des serveurs dans le hall luxueux de l'hôtel. C'était lui qui veillait au bien-être de chacun des clients, une coupe de champagne par-là, un coussin supplémentaire par-ci. Des plaisanteries distinguées, des réflexions sur la décoration, des sourires crispés, des soupirs satisfaits. C'était toujours la même chose. Les sorciers de la haute société avaient tous cette même tendance pour l'ennui.

L'invité le plus spectaculaire cette journée-là était un japonais d'un nom imprononçable qui était très puissant, riche et connu dans l'aire asiatique. Harry se préoccupait beaucoup de lui, il voulait qu'il se sente bien malgré les mœurs différentes de l'Europe.

"Bonsoir monsieur" dit Harry en le saluant respectueusement de la tête "souhaitez-vous boire quelque chose ?"

Le japonais d'âge mûr le considéra d'un œil perçant.

"Ce que vous avez de meilleur, mon beau"

Harry eut un sourire tremblant et acquiesça.

"Ce sera fait, je vous amène cela tout de suite" répondit Harry.

"J'espère bien" fit le puissant sorcier d'un air taquin, "Comment vous appelez-vous ?"

"Jonas Potier" répondit Harry avec un sourire.

"Oh ! Je pensais que vous étiez anglais vu votre accent !" s'exclama le japonais.

"Euh… Oui, en fait, je suis anglais" répondit Harry avec un sourire crispé.

"Que faites-vous en France ?"

"Je perfectionne mon français" expliqua Harry d'un air sûr de lui.

"Je ne suis pas français mais les sons dans votre bouche me semblent délicieux" déclara le sorcier avec un sourire en coin.

Cela faisait partie du métier : accepter les réflexions grivoises des clients fortunés.

"Vous avez de magnifiques yeux verts, c'est très peu courant de voir de tels yeux !"

"Euh… Oui… Merci beaucoup" bredouilla Harry, très gêné.

"Oh mais de rien mon cher" susurra-t-il avant d'attraper d'un geste incroyablement vif son bras droit. "Quel poignet délicat et quelle peau douce… Vous êtes un magnifique jeune homme, vous le savez ?"

"Non ! Mais c'est gentil de le dire…"

Le japonais dessina de légères arabesques sur son poignet de son pouce fripé. Harry sentit le malaise prendre possession de lui et chercha une échappatoire désespéramment. Il ne sentit pas la main du vieillard remonter la manche de sa chemise peu à peu, ce n'est que lorsqu'il se sentit fortement attiré en avant qu'il comprit les intentions du vieux sorcier.

Il baissa les yeux vers le sorcier qui gardait son regard fixé sur quelque chose de dessiné sur son poignet. Harry comprit aussitôt et recula brusquement.

"Comme c'est intéressant ! Votre Maître se porte-t-il bien ?" demanda le japonais avec un sourire cruel.

"Très… Très bien" répondit Harry d'un ton sec.

"Vous m'en voyez ravi… Il avait l'air quelque peu angoissé la dernière fois que je l'ai vu" souffla-t-il doucement.

"Ah ?" fit Harry, embarrassé "Je ne suis pas l'un de ses favoris, je ne suis pas vraiment au courant de…"

"Ça doit être difficile d'être à la fois mangemort et serveur, non ?" demanda le sorcier l'air de rien.

"Il suffit d'être organisé" répliqua Harry d'une voix tremblotante.

"Vous savez quoi ? J'ai une forte envie de revoir mon vieil ami Tom Riddle… Et si vous m'ameniez à ma chambre ? Je vais le contacter de suite !"

Harry sentit la peur envahir ses veines.

"Bien sûr, je vous amène à votre chambre, vos bagages ont déjà été acheminé" dit Harry machinalement avant de conduire le japonais à sa chambre au premier étage, chambre 103. Il ne savait pas comment échapper à ce piège monstrueux tout en marchant vers la chambre. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu le trahir ? Il était vrai qu'il s'était permis plus de choses depuis six mois croyant que Lord Voldemort avait cessé de le rechercher mais apparemment il avait fait une lourde erreur quelque part. Il avait toujours été un piètre soldat mais il n'avait jamais sous-estimé l'ennemi mais il semblait pourtant qu'il n'avait pas mesuré l'étendue de la rage du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir de voir que le mage noir ne l'avait pas oublié ou se lamenter à cause de son amour décidément impossible.

Harry sortit une clef et ouvrit une porte ouvragée du premier étage en prenant garde de ne pas montrer sa peur au puissant sorcier derrière lui. Il laissa le japonais rentrer devant lui et fit une rapide présentation des lieux. Le vieux sorcier ne semblait pas du tout intéressé par la salle de bain au sol de marbre ou par le lit immense et aux draps de satin. Tout ce qui l'intéressait était de s'approcher de l'âtre de la cheminée. Harry s'en alla avant que le japonais ne réussisse à joindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry avait été idiot… Il savait que travailler dans un hôtel luxueux ne pouvait que lui attirer des ennuis ! Lord Voldemort avait des 'amis' dans le monde entier mais Harry n'aurait jamais cru qu'il avait parlé de lui à quelqu'un d'autre et surtout pas à un sorcier aussi puissant que ce japonais !

Une sueur froide coulait le long de sa colonne vertébrale tandis qu'il regagnait le hall d'entrée. Il mourait d'envie de s'enfuir de l'hôtel, de faire ses bagages chez lui et de partir à nouveau peut-être en Amérique Latine ou dans l'est de l'Europe mais il ne pouvait pas rendre son comportement encore plus suspect. S'il partait, le japonais saurait avec certitude qu'il était le mangemort déserteur de Lord Voldemort.

Il ne revit pas son client de toute la journée, il se rendit simplement compte qu'il avait pris commande pour un couvert au dîner. Il avait vérifié qu'on lui monte un repas et résista à l'envie de mettre une Goutte de la Mort dans son assiette gastronomique. Harry réussit à rentrer à quatre heures pile chez lui malgré la méchanceté habituelle de son patron. Apparemment il n'avait pas résisté comme beaucoup d'autres au regard éploré d'Harry. A vrai dire, Harry n'avait pas eu à simuler beaucoup : il était mort de peur et immensément triste. Sa vie était un total merdier !

En transplanant Harry pensait déjà à la destination qu'il prendrait la prochaine fois. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée de sa petite maison et se hâta de monter son étroit escalier de bois jusqu'à sa chambre. Comme un an auparavant, il fit sa valise en quatrième vitesse en ne prenant que les vêtements qu'il préférait, son argent, les objets indispensables telle sa baguette magique.

Il traîna sa grosse valise dans l'escalier en colimaçon et ouvrit brutalement la porte de la cuisine, il ne voulait pas mourir de faim en route. Mais au moment d'ouvrir un de ses délicieux yaourts aux fruits des bois, un bruit métallique se fit entendre quelque part dans la maison. Harry s'immobilisa, le cœur battant. Il ouvrit les deux portes coulissantes qui menaient au petit salon de style provençale et se gela sur place.

Devant lui une haute silhouette se dessinait dans la pénombre de la pièce, elle était devant la fenêtre du salon et regardait paisiblement le paysage nocturne. Harry n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Lord Voldemort.

"Tu fuis encore, Harry ?" fit la voix douce et triste.

Harry sentit son cœur battre encore plus vite.

"Maître ?" murmura Harry d'une voix enrouée.

L'homme se retourna et Harry put distinguer à la lumière de la cuisine les traits délicats, inchangés du Lord Noir.

"J'ai reconnu ces montagnes à la seconde même où je les ai vu, c'est vrai qu'elles portent bien leur nom…" dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix calme.

Harry ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qu'il racontait. Il semblait causer de la Montagne Noire mais il ne saisissait pas vraiment le rapport entre la présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres chez lui et la chaîne de montagnes.

Harry alluma la lumière d'un claquement de doigts. Lord Voldemort semblait voir dans le noir, ses yeux étaient grenats… bien plus rouges que dans la mémoire d'Harry.

"Où vas-tu aller cette fois ? Tu vas rester en Europe ? A Vienne peut-être ?" demanda le Lord Noir avec un sourire légèrement amer.

La surprise dut se lire sur le visage du jeune mangemort car il reprit :

"Tes amis m'ont été d'une grande aide ! Surtout ton parrain à vrai dire !"

Harry fronça des sourcils. Qu'est-ce que Sirius venait faire là-dedans ? Il sous-entendait que c'était lui qui l'avait trahi ? Sirius ? Son parrain ? Son deuxième père ?

"Il m'a donné de nombreux indices que j'ai mis du temps à interpréter… Ça ne fait que quelques semaines que j'ai compris que tu te cachais dans le sud de la France. Les tableaux de ton parrain m'ont aidé, l'un d'eux représentait la Montagne Noire" expliqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry ne pouvait pas y croire. Son parrain était l'une des rares personnes qui savait toute la vérité et à qui il faisait entièrement confiance. Il s'était confié à lui à propos de son amour pour le Lord Noir, avait envoyé quelques lettres pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète et résultat des courses il l'avait vendu à Lord Voldemort ! Harry se sentait si trahi qu'il aurait pu tuer quelqu'un dans la minute. Il redirigea son regard vers son Maître qui s'était confortablement assis sur l'un de ses fauteuils de feutre.

Les jambes croisées, il le regardait avec un sourire en coin. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps ! Il sentait la colère et la tristesse de son mangemort et s'en félicita intérieurement. Il se réjouissait de voir qu'il souffrait à son tour.

"Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?" demanda Harry d'une voix sèche.

L'impertinence d'Harry enragea le Lord Noir. Il semblait peu affecté par son arrivée.

"Dois-je te rappeler que tu portes ma marque sur ton bras ?"

"Non merci c'est d'ailleurs à cause de cela que je me suis fait avoir, n'est-ce pas ?" fit Harry, tremblant de rage.

"Oui" répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres en souriant "mais pas seulement… Tes amis avaient manifestement très envie que je te retrouve, un certain Ali m'a fait parvenir des informations concernant ta présence ici, il trouvait que tu ressemblais à la description déposée dans le journal national"

Harry sentit ses jambes faiblir et alla s'asseoir sur un autre de ses fauteuils en évitant soigneusement le regard de son Maître. Encore une fois il ne comprenait pas comment un de ses amis avait pu le trahir. Pourtant il avait fait attention à ne pas parler avec n'importe qui mais de toute évidence Ali était comme les autres : perfide et manipulateur. Le monde était traître, il était moche de partout.

Harry releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de son Maître :

"Alors ? Qu'attendez-vous pour m'exécuter ?" fit-il d'une voix sarcastique si inhabituelle dans sa bouche.

"J'ai eu bien souvent envie de t'étriper mais je ne suis pas venu pour te tuer" dit le Lord Noir d'une voix plus douce.

Il se leva et s'approcha de son mangemort. Il avait une envie folle de l'embrasser ! Ses pupilles doucement rétrécies et sa position tendue l'excitaient et le pressaient d'accomplir ses désirs.

"Tu as été un très vilain garçon Harry, tu ne peux pas savoir comme l'envie me prend de te châtier en cet instant" susurra le Lord Noir d'une voix si chaude qu'Harry se sentit frissonner.

Harry ferma les yeux très fort et attendit le souffle coupé. Il sentit les mains froides de son Maître dans son cou et son effluve sucré caresser ses paupières refermées. Harry s'agrippa malgré lui aux lourds habits du Seigneur des Ténèbres et gémit en sentant ses lèvres sur le haut de sa joue qui descendaient lentement vers sa bouche.

"Maître… Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?" demanda Harry d'une voix faible.

"Dis-moi que tu en as envie" ordonna le Lord Noir.

Harry tremblait entre les bras de Lord Voldemort et celui-ci se recula. Il le considéra d'un œil déçu tandis qu'Harry ouvrait les yeux de nouveau.

"Je ne vais pas te tuer, Harry" dit-il d'une voix triste.

"Mais… Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?"

"À ton avis ?" demanda le Lord Noir.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il contemplait son Maître plus calmement tandis que les battements de son cœur ralentissaient quelque peu. Il avait un peu oublié à quel point Lord Voldemort était beau ! Il ne se souvenait pas de la finesse tranchante de ses traits… Dans sa mémoire il les avait un peu adoucis, tout comme ses yeux qu'il voyait moins en amande. Il était encore plus beau en vrai mais il avait du mal à croire qu'il était devant lui.

Il se leva et se retrouva très proche de lui. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'il le regardait. Il l'avait tellement manqué ! Instantanément, l'émotion fit place au désir pur et dur. Il résista à l'appel de la chair et recula de quelques pas.

"Pourquoi pleures-tu ?"

Il essuya ses dernières larmes.

"Pour rien" répondit Harry.

"Je te fais toujours cet effet… Pourquoi ?"

Harry soupira subrepticement. Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer de but en blanc qu'il l'aimait et que cet amour était trop dur à porter.

"Vous posez beaucoup de questions, Maître" remarqua Harry.

"Et tu n'y réponds jamais" répliqua Voldemort.

"Je ne vous comprends pas"

"Et moi dont !" s'exclama le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Je ne suis pas compliqué ! C'est vous qui avez du mal à me comprendre…" murmura Harry tandis qu'il reculait davantage.

"C'est vrai, tu es une vraie énigme à mes yeux" avoua Lord Voldemort.

Harry était aux portes du salon. Il avait de plus en plus envie de son Maître, et c'était très mauvais pour lui.

"C'est pourtant facile ! Mes sentiments n'ont jamais changé depuis le début"

"Ça va être difficile de te comprendre si tu t'échappes" nota le Seigneur des Ténèbres en le voyant s'éloigner.

Harry se mordit les lèvres, gêné et coupable.

"J'ai peur de dire des bêtises si je reste près de vous" expliqua Harry.

"Mais j'ai envie que tu restes près de moi" dit-il.

Harry eut un hoquet de surprise.

"Tu en doutais ?" s'étonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres "Après la monstrueuse cour que je t'ai fait ?"

"Pardon ?"

Le Lord Noir soupira.

"Par Salazar, je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour cela" souffla Lord Voldemort.

Il s'avança de quelques pas. Harry sentit l'excitation l'envahir en même temps que la peur. Il savait qu'il serait capable de lui sauter dessus s'il s'approchait trop. Mais il sentit bientôt les mains de son Maître s'aventurer autour de son cou et un de ces pouces caresser sa mâchoire crispée.

"Rentre avec moi en Angleterre, Harry"

Harry le regarda d'un air surpris et écarquilla davantage les yeux lorsque les lèvres de son amour de toujours se posèrent sur les siennes. Il prit alors conscience qu'il avait aussi oublié les baisers de Lord Voldemort. Harry se sentit encore une fois défaillir tandis qu'il embrassait avidement son Maître.

"Alors ?"

"Oui" chuchota Harry dans le creux de son oreille.

Il sentit les mains de Lord Voldemort enlever furieusement ses vêtements et ses propres mains venir détacher les attaches de sa cape. Ils en étaient loin dans l'exploration de leurs corps lorsque la sonnette retentit dans la maison. Harry soupira et recula vivement en avisant l'heure qu'il était. L'horloge du salon annonçait à peine six heures.

"Harry ! Ouvre c'est Ali ! Il… Il faut que je te parle !"

Lord Voldemort décela la colère chez Harry qui le faisait trembler et se colla davantage à lui.

En un clignement d'œil, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans un tout autre endroit. Harry comprit qu'ils avaient transplané alors qu'il contemplait le paysage autour d'eux. Il n'y avait pas à dire c'était idyllique ! Ils se retrouvaient en pleine nature haut dans la montagne, au-dessus des roches blanches, sur un plateau désert. Seuls des arbres immenses les entouraient. Harry contempla le paysage bouche bée. Il vit un petit cours d'eau ruisseler dans la végétation et qui se dirigeait vers le bord de la falaise. Il s'avança, la main de son Maître dans la sienne et la vue qu'il eut provoqua une embardée de plaisir dans son petit cœur.

Une cascade bleue aux reflets du soleil levant descendait et s'éclatait sur la blancheur immaculée des roches avant d'atteindre un petit lac bien loin au-dessous d'eux.

"Tu aimes ?" demanda Lord Voldemort à son oreille.

Harry leva la tête et plissa les yeux alors que le soleil naissant rencontrait ses prunelles. Un sourire enchanté glissa sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il vit la mère à une quinzaine de kilomètres devant eux qui dressait une ligne horizontale infinie devant eux.

"J'adore" répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il tourna la tête pour rencontrer le regard de Voldemort qui semblait incroyablement apaisé ce qui était une grande première selon Harry. Celui-ci ravit ses lèvres purpurines, délicatement ourlées qui renfermaient de si belles dents blanches.

Au bord du vide, les vêtements tombèrent un à un tandis que les baisers devenaient de plus en plus brûlants. Harry s'allongea sur la mousse moelleuse du sol d'un air alangui et le corps élancé pleine de beauté du Lord Noir recouvra la frêle silhouette.

Il ne fallut peu de temps avant que les deux corps se retrouvent tendrement. Les premiers assauts furent lents et passionnés mais ils se perdirent tous deux dans un combat exalté. Les gestes devinrent plus brusques et enfiévrés. Ils goûtaient au bonheur de se retrouver sans conditions.

Ils continuèrent de se perdre inlassablement alors que la lumière glissait doucement sur eux. Leurs cris de jouissance résonnèrent longtemps aux oreilles de Mère Nature, au milieu des oiseaux, de la cascade déferlante et des herbes folles.

۞

Le ciel nébuleux les surprit en début d'après-midi. La pluie tomba en fines gouttes sur l'épaule d'Harry et le réveilla doucement. Il se redressa et se tourna vers son amant qui dormait encore, un de ses bras enroulé autour de ses épaules. Il le regarda un moment dormir, se rendant compte avec délice qu'en ce jour d'été le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait appartenu. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et murmura son prénom tout contre elles. Il craignait un peu qu'il lui en veuille d'utiliser son nom mais il ne se voyait pas l'appeler 'Maître' après la nuit qu'ils avaient passée.

Des yeux noirs le fixèrent un moment avant qu'un léger sourire fasse irruption sur ses lèvres. La pluie était forte à présent mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne semblait pas s'en émouvoir tandis qu'il embrassait de nouveau son mangemort préféré.

Un moment de câlin plus tard, ils se levèrent et le Lord Noir fit apparaître des vêtements pour Harry et lui. Ils s'habillèrent en silence et Voldemort les ramena dans la petite maison basse dans la colline d'Harry.

"Tu es prêt à venir avec moi, Harry ?" demanda-t-il tout en picorant son cou de légers baisers.

Harry sentit son cœur bondir de joie.

"Ma valise est déjà prête"

Lord Voldemort esquissa un sourire.

"Alors partons immédiatement, j'aimerais autant prendre le petit déjeuner en Angleterre" dit-il.

"Il est deux heures de l'après midi" souffla Harry.

"Tu as un rythme de vie très décalé" nota Voldemort doucement. "J'imagine que tu n'auras plus besoin de te lever l'après-midi pour aller travailler maintenant…"

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit.

"Tom"

"Quoi ?" fit celui-ci en regardant avec effarement le visage d'Harry se décomposer.

"Je ne veux pas redevenir un mangemort" répondit-il fermement.

Lord Voldemort leva un sourcil sceptique.

"Tu préfères être un serveur je suppose" fit-il en cachant à peine ses sarcasmes.

"En réalité oui, je ne supporte pas d'être un mangemort ! Je suis un piètre soldat et tu le sais !"

"Non c'est faux, tu es très puissant mais tu refuses de laisser ta magie s'exprimer" répliqua Lord Voldemort.

Harry haussa les épaules.

"Je n'aime pas me battre et je refuse totalement de redevenir qu'un simple mangemort de second ordre à tes yeux !"

"Bien, dans ce cas que faisons-nous ? En tout cas crois-moi je ne vais pas te supplier encore longtemps ! Soit tu viens avec moi soit tu t'enfuis à nouveau mais ne me fais pas perdre mon temps inutilement" déclara froidement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Les larmes envahirent les yeux d'Harry mais il refusa de les laisser s'échapper.

"Tu me prends vraiment pour rien !" s'exclama piteusement Harry.

"Non au contraire, c'est toi qui te prends un peu trop de haut ! Je n'ai jamais laissé quelqu'un me tutoyer ni m'appeler par mon nom… Et ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais preuve de clémence envers toi, si tu ne représentais rien pour moi tu serais déjà mort" dit Lord Voldemort qui commençait à s'échauffer.

"Si bien sûr, je suis ce que _tous les mages noirs du monde rêveraient d'avoir à ses côtés, _n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien cela ce que tu m'as dit il y a plus d'un an dans le Parc de l'Immortalité ? Je sais très bien ce que je suis pour toi ! Je ne suis qu'une 'mère porteuse' immonde juste bonne à appâter les autres comme ce pervers de japonais !"

La gifle qu'il reçut fit sérieusement vaciller le jeune mangemort qui leva des yeux incrédules vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Tu es un idiot Harry !" déclara le Lord Noir "J'ai rarement vu des personnes aussi idiotes que toi…"

Lord Voldemort vit qu'il avait blessé son amant mais il l'avait bien cherché.

"J'ai toutes les femmes du monde à mes pieds qui seraient prêtes à se damner pour me donner un héritier… Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais attendu un an si je te voyais simplement comme le protégé d'Ishtar ?"

"Tu as bien attendu vingt ans pour Snape" remarqua Harry en crachant littéralement le nom du favori enterré.

"Ne remets pas ce sujet sur ce tapis, je croyais l'avoir clos la dernière fois" avertit Voldemort.

"Excuse-moi" chuchota Harry "C'est juste que je ne veux pas revivre les mêmes années au Château de Salazar"

Lord Voldemort soupira.

"Il n'est pas question que tu vives ailleurs qu'au château Harry, mais tu n'es pas obligé de rester mangemort… même si c'est-ce que je préfèrerais"

"Je peux faire quoi alors ?" demanda Harry.

"Oh eh bien, tu peux bien sûr être serveur au Café des Mangemorts (Harry lui lança un regard noir), être cuisinier avec les elfes (deuxième regard noir) ou bien devenir médicomage"

"Mais je n'ai pas les compétences pour devenir médicomage" contra Harry.

"C'est pour cela que tu devras étudier… au Château de Salazar bien sûr" fit le Lord Noir avec un sourire entendu.

Harry lui rendit son sourire et se sentit un peu bête tout à coup d'avoir piqué sa crise. Mais paradoxalement, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux qu'en cet instant.

"Je t'aime, Tom"

Le sursaut qu'eut Lord Voldemort et son étonnement confirmèrent le fait que ce n'était pas du tout le moment pour annoncer quelque chose comme cela.

"Voyez-vous ça" fit le mage noir en souriant "Auriez-vous oublier votre prince charmant, jeune homme ?"

"Non" avoua Harry "Ça a toujours été toi ! En fait, je crois que je suis amoureux de toi depuis mes quinze ans…"

Lord Voldemort contempla Harry comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois alors qu'un fin sourire sournois prenait place sur ses lèvres.

"Et d'où tu me connaissais à quinze ans ?" demanda Lord Voldemort avant de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil du salon.

Harry s'approcha doucement.

"Je te voyais à chaque rassemblement… mais en fait j'écoutais rien de ce que tu disais !"

Lord Voldemort ne le montra pas mais en réalité ce que lui disait son petit ex-mangemort lui plaisait beaucoup. Il l'attira à lui et le fit tomber sur ses genoux. Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement et finirent par s'embrasser.

"En fait, j'ai voulu rentrer dans la mangemorie pour honorer la mémoire de mon père mais surtout pour toi"

"Tu es fou !" conclut Voldemort "Ça n'a rien d'une sinécure que d'être un mangemort !"

"Je l'ai compris plus tard lorsque j'ai saisi que tu ne poserais jamais les yeux sur moi" avoua Harry avec un sourire dans la voix.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Tu étais effectivement fou pour croire que je ne poserais jamais les yeux sur toi, même si je regrette de t'avoir parlé si tard…"

"Ça veut dire que tu me trouves séduisant ?"

"Ça veut surtout dire que tu es tout à fait mon style Harry James Potter ! Enfin physiquement j'entends parce que moralement t'es encore un peu trop fleur bleue à mon goût !"

Harry fit mine de lui donner un coup dans le ventre mais Tom le cala dans ses bras et l'embrassa une fois encore.

"Mais non je plaisante mon ange, tu es parfait comme tu es."

Harry cacha un sourire dans le cou du Lord Noir.

"On rentre ?" proposa-t-il après quelques minutes.

"Oui, immédiatement… L'Angleterre commençait à me manquer ! Ce pays est décidément vraiment étouffant !"

Harry pesta un moment contre les dictateurs nationalistes avant d'ouvrir les yeux sur son pays noyé de pluie.

Tom et Harry marchèrent rapidement sur le chemin de terre boueux qui menait vers le Château de Salazar, tous deux un peu apeurés d'atteindre les remparts mouillés de la forteresse mais également très heureux d'être enfin à deux.

* * *

_**EPILOGUE**_

Dans les années qui suivirent, constatation fut faite que le Château de Salazar était berceau de pérennité. A la surprise générale, le couple Blaise et Théo ne se défit pas, pas même après qu'Harry ait révélé à ses amis ce qu'il avait vu un fameux vendredi dans la salle de musique de Lord Voldemort. Draco et Ginny restèrent ensemble, et celle-ci fut totalement guérie de sa maladie. Ron et Hermione connurent des hauts et des bas dans leur relation mais ils tinrent le coup jusqu'au bout.

Harry devint médicomage spécialisé pour les enfants. Il s'occupait notamment des enfants nés au Château de Salazar. En effet, des changements drastiques prirent place après qu'Harry ait rejoint Lord Voldemort en Angleterre. Les femmes furent acceptées plus massivement dans les rangs des mangemorts, et tous eurent le droit d'amener leur compagne ou compagnon au château.

Harry avait continué ses cours de piano en compagnie de Lord Voldemort et n'hésitait pas à lui jouer la mélodie personnelle qu'il lui avait confiée. De temps à autre, on les voyait ensemble dans un des recoins du château mais leur relation était très discrète et personne ne savait réellement ce qu'il en était.

Pourtant, même des décennies plus tard, on pouvait toujours entendre leurs chuchotements et leurs secrets murmurés hanter les hautes parois du Château de Salazar.

* * *

THE END. 

Désolée pour les nombreuses fautes qui doivent parsemener l'ensemble du chapitre. Je l'ai fini à trois heures du matin et donc il se peut qu'il y ait beaucoup de fautes d'étourderies.

Sinon, j'espère que cette fin ne vous a pas déçue. Je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les questions notamment l'irrésolue : pourquoi Lord Voldemort a-t-il un visage aussi beau et lisse à son âge ? Mais en même temps c'est un peu l'épine du HP/LV ;) ! Je n'ai pas non plus tout explicité, le lemon n'est plus qu'un mini lime, je n'ai pas précisé si Tom et Harry se sont mariés, si Harry a finalement accepté de lui donner un bébé.

A vous d'imaginer ce que vous préférez ! Je n'ai pas voulu diviser les pro et les anti M-Preg ! XD

D'autre part, je vous ai fait un peu découvrir si vous ne connaissez pas une de mes régions préférés en France : le Languedoc - Roussillon ! Surtout l'Hérault, l'Aude et tous les magnifiques paysages. Franchement c'est une magnifique région ! XD J'espère que ça ne vous a pas dérangé de quitter l'Angleterre pour un temps.

En attendant, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! Et merci de tout coeur pour vos reviews !!!

BISOUS

SamaraXX


End file.
